Second Chance
by kag0me
Summary: Kagome vows never to fall in love again because of what her EXfiancè Koga did. Sesshomaru hates women because of his first wife Kagura. Can they both get a second chance in love?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

HEY! Thanks for reading my last 2 stories and I hope that this one will be just as good as The Family Secret. This will be my 1st business story and hopefully, my 1st T. So far, this story will take me a while to complete because it's really long. But I hope that you guys enjoy reading it while I keep on giving updates and more surprises. Sadly I do not own Inuyasha or any of its products. :(

* * *

**Second Chance**

Chapter 1: Prologue

The car rode faster as the wind blew through Kagome's raven hair. The wind caused some of her hair to cover her dark chocolate eyes and that innocent look that rested on the features of her gentle face. Kagome looked over to the seat next to her and saw her best guy friend Miroku. He always took care of her and made sure that she was happy. Behind her and Miroku were Kikyo and Ayame. Kikyo was Kagome's cousin and almost like her twin sister because they looked so much alike and they had the same fun-loving attitude. Ayame was always on the lookout for hot, rich guys with expensive cars and pretty much; she was sort of like the bitchy type at Tokyo University because she stole a lot of guys from a lot of girls. Miroku pulled his dark blue Mercedes Benz to the curb and pulled the key out. "Well, here's where you girls wanted to go apartment hunting right?" Kagome and Ayame nodded and left the car.

"Call on my cell when you want Kikyo and I to pick you up!" Miroku yelled to the two girls already entering the large building. Miroku let out a sigh and started the car again. "Kikyo, where did you want me to take you to again?" Kikyo's face turned from its usual cheerful face to this cold, angry look that Miroku and everyone else was afraid of.

"Miroku, I told twice already! I'm picking out decorations for the engagement party we're throwing for Koga and Kagome remember? Besides, I don't have a lot of money so that's why you're going to help me pay for it." Miroku rolled his cerulean blue eyes for he knew what that meant. _Help pay for it? By that you really mean you need my platinum card to pay for those things. Kikyo, I think I know the perfect guy for you who, I hope, can handle your shopping habits._ Sometimes Miroku wondered why he was friends with Kikyo in the first place. Kikyo and him had known each other since they were kids, but he was always a pervert to every girl he met. Heck if it weren't for Kikyo, he would have never met Sango in the first place and he would still be bachelor.

**Meanwhile**

"Ayame, how about we look at apartments tomorrow because right now, I feel more like…" Kagome thought about what she would rather do until Ayame finished her sentence for her.

"Shop 'til you drop! Come on then!" She grabbed her friend's arm and started running down the street for they weren't very far to where Kagome wanted to buy her wedding dress. "Ayame, slow down!" Her pleas weren't enough to get her friend to stop for once Ayame has her mind set on something, it stays that way. Soon they started to slow down for they had reached their destination.

"Okay, now let's pick out your wedding dress and put it on reserve." Kagome tried to catch her breath for she just ran two whole blocks in wedges. She was pissed, but didn't show it much. "Shouldn't I wait for Miroku? I mean, he is the one paying for this wedding and Kikyo is suppose to help me pick it out. Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Kagome! Have I ever let you down?" Kagome mentally screamed in her head all the times she let her down. _When we flirted with Yura's boyfriend and she caught me instead of us. When you told me that our math teacher was sleeping with all the boys in the class and I got in trouble instead of you. Then there was time when we dressed as strippers for our newspaper then I got drunk and ended up outside on the streets the next morning! There are too many times too count Ayame!_ "Once or twice, but who's counting! How about we do this later Ayame?" Ayame shrugged in defeat and called Miroku on her cell telling him to pick them up. While she was on the phone, Kagome looked at the wedding shop and saw the most gorgeous wedding dress ever. The material was a silk white and beaded white roses went around the bottom of the dress. It looked so soft and beautiful that she almost forgot to look at the price tag. Her chocolate eyes scanned for a price tag and saw one next it and her eyes widened in surprise.

_3…30…30,000 dollars! Miroku's spending too much on this wedding already and I don't want to cause him more trouble. Oh well, looks like I'm gonna have to choose another wedding dress. But I really don't want to._ Just then, she heard loud honks coming from a car and she hoped it wasn't who she though it was. She turned and yes, it was Kikyo and Miroku in the flesh. "Come one Kagome, you are going to love the dress I bought you for tonight's party! Oh, you are gonna look so sexy that every guy in the room will drool over you! Come on, get in." Kagome smiled at her cousin and took her seat inside the Benz. Ayame entered and they all started giggling over the stuff Kikyo bought. Miroku kept driving trying to ignore the giggles coming from the backseat. He had to endure everything from the girls in the backseat for 7 hours because they kept stopping the car to go to store after store. Soon, Miroku took them Kikyo and Kagome to their apartment and dropped of Ayame at hers. Then, he drove on home.

Miroku stopped in front of a large, brown brick mansion with dark green shudders and a gray tile roof. He was still glad that the lights were on inside. He looked above him and saw his wife, Sango on the balcony. She looked down with a fuming expression on her face. He stopped wondering when he looked at his Wittnauer Swiss watch. _10:30_. _Shit, no wonder! Looks like I'm in for some yelling._ Miroku sighed and pulled the key out of his Benz and into his pocket it went. He opened the front door to find his two sons, Shippo and Kohaku, waiting for him. They ran up to their father and he bent down to hug them. "How come you boys are still up?" Shippo backed away from his dad and hid behind his older brother.

"Ummmm… we were waiting for you to come back. Mom's really mad because you said you'd be home at ten, or was 9:30? Either way, you're in trouble." Miroku looked at his ten year old son, Kohaku. So smart, fearless, and had the makings of a good businessman like his father. Though, sometimes Miroku would forget that Kohaku was his adopted son and Shippo was his real one. Sango and Miroku adopted him when he was five, and Sango became pregnant with Shippo shortly after. Unlike Kohaku, his youngest son Shippo was a very cunning child. He would make a very good con artist and negotiator. Just then, a woman in a long cherry red dress, with ruby high heels to match came into the room and tapped her foot. The boys looked up and saw their mom, Sango. "Boys, upstairs now I want to talk with your father."

The boys slowly backed away and started going up the spiraling staircase all the way up to their rooms, but they wanted to hear their mom yelling at their dad because it was always fun to watch. Once they were out of sight, Sango faced her husband and he had an apologetic look on his face. "Sango I tried to get home on time, but I had to take Kagome, Kikyo, and Ayame home first. They were shopping all day and I tried to call, but the phone was busy!"

"Miroku, the party starts at 11:00 and I don't want to be late to my friend's party. Now go upstairs, put on your suit, and then we'll go. Inuyasha's already in the living room waiting and complaining about his ex-girlfriend." Miroku's face lit up once he heard that Inuyasha was there. Just then, Inuyasha came to greet Miroku and to talk to him.

"Come on, we'll go upstairs and talk." Inuyasha's face turned pale.

"Uhhhh… Miroku? I like you and all, but I don't really feel like seeing you naked and all. You understand, right?" Miroku slapped him on the head. "I'm changing in the bathroom and you wait on the other side of the door! Oh my god, Inuyasha! It's still a mystery to me how you graduated high school." Inuyasha and Miroku walked up the spiral stairs and were soon in his bedroom. Miroku grabbed his clothes and opened the bathroom door.

"Miroku, there had better be a lot of girls over there. 'Cause you know what gonna happen if you lied to me?"

"Don't worry Inuyasha; I'm sure you'll get a girl. Besides, you could resist Inuyasha Takahashi, the only bachelor who could only keep a girl for about 2 weeks!" Sarcasm was detected in his voice while Inuyasha pretended to laugh. Miroku left the bathroom in an Armani suit while Inuyasha wore black trousers and a white shirt with no coat. The men walked out of the room and headed outside with Sango to the car. "We're taking my car Miroku." Sango said, scaring her husband a bit.

"Okay, Sango dear. Inuyasha, come on." Those two were scared every time they got into that red Thunderbird with Sango at the wheel. She drove like a maniac in that car, and now they were only worried about lasting the night.

**11:10**

They arrived with their skins still intact and they jumped out of the car once it stopped. Some of their friends had already arrived but there were a lot of people that they have never seen before were there as well. Sango and Miroku stopped in astonishment at the crowd of people. "Oh no, Kikyo went overboard again!" Sango said, and Inuyasha merely shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking for he didn't know who Kikyo was and really didn't care much. He found the buffet and started to stuff food into his mouth and started drinking some champagne as well. Sango went mingling while Miroku eyed Kikyo and walked up to her.

"Kikyo, I thought you said only a few people. You know Kagome and Koga are going to be really pissed off because I know I heard them say, 'only a few people'." Kikyo smirked and some her light-brown eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Hey, I can't control who brings who." Miroku groaned in defeat and grabbed her arm. He started to lead her to the buffet table where Inuyasha was. "Kikyo, I want you to meet a very good friend of mind." He tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder and he turned around with a mouth full of food and some mustard on his nose.

"Kikyo, this is my good friend… Inuyasha! Would you show some manners?" Kikyo merely giggled at the sight of Inuyasha. She stared at him for a moment for she had never seen anyone like him. His black trousers fit him real good and he looked so hot in that shirt of his. But what really got her were his amber eyes that were filled with humor and his silver hair, which rested on his shoulders and went down to his back. Inuyasha swallowed his food and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Hey, I'm Inuyasha Takahashi." He said, extending his hand. "So I've heard. Kikyo Higarashi at your service." She shook his hand and Inuyasha smiled a bit.

"Kikyo, what a pretty name for a pretty girl." Kikyo giggled while Miroku had already left for he had spotted the guests of honor, Koga and Kagome. He saw that they were talking a bit and didn't want to disturb them. "Hey Kagome, I have to go to the bathroom, would you excuse me?"

"Go ahead." With that, Koga went through a crowd of people while Kagome sat alone and decided to take a little walk in the garden. _I can't believe Kikyo invited so many people even after I told her only my closest friends. But I still can't believe she managed to make the campus night house look so cool. But I wonder, what will happen after the wedding with Koga?_ Just then, Kagome heard some soft moans that started to get louder by the minute. _That's Ayame, but which guy is she with?_ She walked a little closer to the bush when she saw a pile of clothes on the ground. The woman's clothes were definitely Ayame's, but whose were the guys? Her chocolate eyes widened as she recognized whose shirt that was. She prayed to Kami that she was wrong when she looked into the bush.

What she saw horrified her to no bound. It was Ayame all right, but the guy who was with her made wet tears come into her eyes and down her cheeks. It was her fiancé Koga, the man she thought she loved. Koga looked up and saw a crying Kagome. "Kagome, it's not what it looks like." His words only made Kagome cry even more. She looked at her right hand and saw the ring Koga gave. She took it off forcefully and threw it at Koga's head.

"I can't believe that I wanted to actually marry you! Ayame, I thought you were my best friend and instead I find you sleeping with my fiancé! THE WEDDING IS OFF!" Kagome screamed so loud that it caused Kikyo to leave Inuyasha and go to Kagome. When she got there, she saw a half-naked Koga, a naked Ayame, and a crying Kagome running away from the scene. Kikyo walked up to them and slapped Ayame across the cheek.

"I called you my friend and now I call you slut. As for you Koga..." He backed away from her and she shoved him fiercely into the deep end of the pool. "Hope you burn in hell!" People crowded around to see the scene that had formed and Kikyo walked away to find Sango, then Kagome.

"Kikyo, what happened?"

"Sango, tell everyone that the party is over and so is the wedding. And please do it quickly." Kikyo walked off and bumped into Inuyasha.

"Hey Kikyo, I was wondering if your free Friday night, we could go over to my place for a quiet dinner, just the two of us. What do you say?" Seduction was in Inuyasha's voice and no one resisted him when he said something like that. Kikyo stared in complete anger at the silver-haired man in front of her.

"You're hitting on me while my cousin might be in a state of depression. OH MY GOD!" Inuyasha shoved him out of the way and kept walking in the direction of where Kagome ran off. Inuyasha met up with Sango and a crying Miroku.

"What's up with him?" Miroku face was hilarious and completely red. "The wedding is... off. I paid $250,000 FOR THAT DAMN WEDDING, AND NOW... it's canceled. I put that on my PLATINUM!"

"Wait a minute Miroku, you told me I'd get a date tonight and the only girl I find hot around here dumped me! It was that Kikyo."

"Don't worry; she'll probably accept tomorrow or so." Sango said, trying to reassure him.

**Meanwhile**

Kikyo kept walking until she saw a girl in a sea blue dress with swirls of white all over it. It was Kagome and she walked closer to her crying cousin. She picked her up and now she had a shoulder to cry on. "Sshhh, its okay Kagome, Koga's just an asshole. You'll find someone better, I'm sure of it." Kagome managed to talk through her sobs.

"No, I don't want another guy! In fact, I don't want ANY GUY!" Kikyo's eyes widened in fear of what she meant exactly by that. "You don't mean that you want to be a..."

"NO! I mean falling in love is ridiculous. It only leaves you heartbroken. From this point on, I never want to fall in love with anyone ever again!"

"Kagome, you can't mean that. There's a guy out there that's made for and I know you'll find him." Kagome stopped crying for a bit because crying for Koga was a silly thing.

"Oh yeah! WHO!"

* * *

WHOO! This took me all day to finish! Koga is a complete jerk to that to her! In the next chapter, you'll see exactly who the guy is. But in order to read the next chapter, you have to review and that's all I ask :) 


	2. Chapter 2: A Messy Divorce

HEY! Thank you guys for the reviews you gave me and now you'll see her "prince charming"! Well, sort of like her prince charming, but anyway! I am SOOO sorry about the yen thing because I really don't know much about currencies. So I'll just put dollars to make your lives and mine a lot easier. Here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it very much :)

* * *

Chapter 2: A Messy Divorce

His head leaned back on the chair, which made his long silver hair moved his front of his eyes. The man opened his golden eyes and grabbed his suitcase. When he stood up, one of the stewardesses stared at him as though he were a god disguised as a man. He paid no attention to the woman for he very much didn't care if she looked at him or not. The man took the cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. The line started ringing and someone's voice was on the other line. "Takahashi residence, Jaken speaking."

"I need you to bring a car to the airport now, Jaken." Jaken stared at the phone in front of him.

"And who is this?"

"You have forgotten me already Jaken? This is Sesshomaru, your boss." Jaken screeched and started sending his apologies and saying how happy he is to that he's back. Sesshomaru had been in Europe for the past three years to deal with finances and business mergers that his father made before dying. While in Europe, he also made transactions to save his company, Taiyokai Inc. from bankruptcy because of his divorce from his ex-wife Kagura. "Make sure that you are not late Jaken. The plane had already landed and I am in mood to stay at the airport."

"Shall I bring Rin along as well?" Sesshomaru became silent for a bit. Rin was his daughter and he hadn't seen her in three years, so maybe it would be nice to bring her to the airport because after all, he did miss his only daughter. "Bring her as well." After that, Sesshomaru hung up his cell and turned it off for he didn't want Jaken to be calling him about tiny things that held no meaning. Sesshomaru sat in a chair with his luggage and stared into the closest window. He hadn't seen Tokyo in a while, so he thought he should have a look of what he had left. He soon was bored and went to get some Starbucks. An hour passed before he saw Jaken and his kid, Rin. She had changed since he last saw her. She had grown and her hair was a darker shade of brown than it used to be. By now she was eight years old and she looked more like Kagura than her own father. "Jaken, take my luggage to the trunk. Rin, get inside."

Rin went inside the Black Saab in the back seat while Jaken gave the keys to Sesshomaru. Jaken took his entire luggage inside the truck of the Saab and opened the backseat and sat with Rin. She looked at her father who she hadn't seen for three years because he wasn't even in the country. Rin hadn't seen her mother either, but that she was happy for her mother just treated her like a piece of garbage. Her dad called a few times, but other than that, he was a complete stranger to her. After he started the car, the wind blew fiercer and his long, silvery hair blew with it.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha was at Miroku and Sango's mansion, but Sango wasn't there for her and Kikyo were comforting Kagome now. They kept talking about the party and the incident that happened only a few nights ago. "So let me get this straight, this guy Koga was humping his fiancé's friend Ayame. Then his fiancé, Kagome it was? Yeah Kagome, caught them and now the wedding's off?"

"Yup, all of that was true. Especially since now that the wedding is canceled and I spent 250,000 dollars of my hard-earned money on that STUPID, GODDAMN…"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?" Miroku stopped blabbering on about the money he lost and started to think about what happening to Kagome. Since yesterday, she started to burn every gift, card or letter she received from Koga and Ayame. She even burned the pictures with them in it. Kikyo's been trying to get Kagome to calm down, but it seems nothing would because she hadn't left her bed, not even to eat. Inuyasha stared at his friend who was now in a daze of thought. Since he wasn't talking, Inuyasha started to. "Hey that girl you introduced me to, Kikyo it was. Yeah Kikyo, she gonna go out with me tomorrow."

"How did you manage that? I thought she didn't like you because you asked her out while Kagome was in grief. Hell, she even told me that you asked her to come over to your apartment for a nice, quiet, **_night_** together." Miroku started laughing so hard that he fell to the ground of his den. He stopped laughing after a few minutes for he was curious how Inuyasha got a date with his old friend.

"She works at the one of the studios run by the company that I am VP of, so I just went over there and smoothed things out with her." Inuyasha now had a bigger grin than a 4 year old at Christmastime. Miroku shook his head and tried to hard to warn him. "Inuyasha I warn you, if you like Kikyo then don't cause any problems with her. I've known Kikyo and Kagome since they were kids so they are like little sisters to me and I can barely handle Kagome's problem so I don't need any more problems coming from that family especially if my best friend is the one causing it." Inuyasha look at his Rolex, and realized what time it was. He stood up and so did Miroku after he realized that Inuyasha zoned out as usual, even when he was trying to tell him something important. The two friends went outside of the mansion and hopped into Inuyasha's silver Jaguar. Once inside, Inuyasha started the car and backed up. Now that he was out of the driveway, they headed on over to Sesshomaru's mansion to pick up Rin. On the way there, Miroku and Inuyasha chose another topic to talk about.

"Inuyasha, do you ever think Sesshomaru's going to come back from Europe?" Inuyasha looked out into the road, thinking of his answer. "I doubt it. Besides, the only thing that bastard's cares about business, and if he even cared about his kid then he would have taken her with him. But he left her here."

"Inuyasha, what happened with Sesshomaru? I mean you've known him the longest and it's only reasonable that you know about his problems." Inuyasha took a turn and they were now in the freeway. He started to remember things about his older brother and told Miroku them since he had only known him for a few years.

"When Sesshomaru was 15, he graduated high school and went to business school and to do more advance studying in America for 5 years. Then dad was dying of cancer, so Sesshomaru came back and met Kagura when she was still a model. I'll never know what he saw in that slut, but they married and had Rin 5 months later. Three fucking years in the marriage, Taiyokai Inc. was losing money and my dad and Sesshomaru declared war with another company called Tama Corp. Soon later; Sesshomaru found out that Kagura was sleeping with the owner of the Tama Corp, Naraku Shikon. That was pretty much the reason why the company was almost bankrupt in the first place. Does it answer your question, Miroku?" He looked satisfied, but he still thought about something Inuyasha had told him already that didn't make any sense to him.

"How did he find out that Kagura was cheating on him in the first place?" Inuyasha laughed at this. _I thought everyone knew the answer to this one! Oh well, I guess it's true. Miroku really is the last to know stuff._

"He was about to make a phone call when he overheard the conservation between Kagura and Naraku. I wish I saw his face 'cause I bet it was hella funny! After that call, he practically trashed the room he was in and the next thing I knew, they were in divorce court. She got his money, 3 million I think it was anyway, and then he got a stupid paternity test to see if Rin was really his kid. Turns out, she was and that was the last I heard about that. Dad didn't want me to get involved in my dear older brother's problems." Inuyasha started to laugh again for that brought back memories of lots of things. Then a question popped into head caused by Miroku's strange curiosity.

"How come you don't know this?"

"I was in Hawaii because of my honeymoon with Sango, remember?" He had a defeated look on his face for he never enjoyed it when Miroku outsmarted him, which was always. _Well sorry if we all can't find the love of our life by the time we are 18, can we?_ Finally they were at the mansion and the familiar Black Saab was parked inside the large gate. Inuyasha jumped off his Jaguar along with Miroku and they buzzed themselves in the front gate. They soon heard a loud, annoying voice that could have only been one person's. It had to be the one and only Jaken. "Who is it?"

"YOU ASK THE SAME DAMN QUESTION EVERY DAY! WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE! It's Miroku and me! Open the gate now or I'll yell even louder." In one minute flat, Jaken came out from the front door and opened the gate for them. "I do not think my master would approve of you being here."

"Your **_master_** is in Europe, so I can do what I want. I'm here for Rin. She's here, right?"

"She's inside with my master." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he stopped moving when he heard that. Miroku only turned around to see his surprised friend. "You mean…" Miroku started to say slowly, for Inuyasha looked frozen. "…He's back?" Jaken nodded and Inuyasha ran towards the open door to see Sesshomaru with Rin. They looked as though they were talking about stuff and Inuyasha only managed to stare at his brother who he hadn't seen for a while. Sesshomaru looked up and saw Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you know that it is rude to stare."

"So the ice prince declares. What do we owe this honored presence of yours?" Sesshomaru walked across the black-white checkered tile floor until he was in front of Inuyasha. Miroku walked inside the door and looked around so he wouldn't have to see the two brothers fighting as usual. When he looked at them again, it seemed as though Sesshomaru had calmed Inuyasha down. "I know you have been handling the company while I've been saving it. I'll have you know Inuyasha that since I am back; my duties as president are lifted off of your shoulders and on to mine. I will be upstairs. Rin, you said that Inuyasha was going to take you out, then go." Rin ran up to her uncle while Sesshomaru turned and walked up the stairs that led to all of the rooms and his to be more exact. He had just got back and needed rest, so he didn't hear anything once he shut and locked the door to his room.

"So Rin, how do like it now that your daddy's back." Inuyasha said, tickling her a little so she would laugh. Rin made a confused look, which turned into a sad expression. "My daddy's still gonna ignore me and I didn't do anything to him. Uncle Inuyasha and Uncle Miroku, is my daddy gonna stay like this forever?" Miroku picked her up and put her inside the silver Jaguar and entered, along with Inuyasha. When he was starting the car, a thought flew into his mind. _Only a miracle can save my brother now. And if that miracle happens, when will it be? What or who will turn my brother back to himself?

* * *

_

I AM SOOO SORRY for not putting this in earlier. My teacher gave us a writing assignment and I couldn't write this chapter and the assignment at the same time. But now that my last day of school is on the 30th and my teacher is so nice as to give us no homework, I can update whenever I want. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the funny stuff will be in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW :)


	3. Chapter 3: Two Years Later

I AM SOOOOOO HAPPY! I AM FINALLY OUT OF SCHOOL AND ON TO 7TH GRADE IN TWO MONTHS! Ok, here's the next chapter that all of you have been waiting for! Go on and read because that's why I wrote it!

* * *

Chapter 3: Two Years Later

Two full years have passed since the night of the engagement party and during those years, Kagome hasn't even had one date with anybody at all. When she said she never wanted to fall in love again, she made sure that she never even went on a date in another guys. She graduated from Tokyo University with a high degree in business and was applying for an internship in Taiyokai Inc. to become an intern. During those two years. Kikyo and Inuyasha have been going out, and now are taking it seriously. They even act like a married couple, ever though they aren't. Kikyo even moved into the penthouse with Inuyasha, leaving Kagome alone in that apartment of hers. Even though their relationship was going well, Inuyasha could never propose to Kikyo because of Kagome's constant interruptions.

Inuyasha looked at his beautiful girlfriend under him and thought everything was running smoothly. They ate their dinner, danced a little to the radio. Right now, they were on the couch of his penthouse. _Maybe I can ask her today. Everything's perfect, and I want her to be mine and mine alone._ Inuyasha parted his lips from the woman under him and she stared at him with pleading eyes. "Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" He smiled for he loved it when she had that sparkling look beneath her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that… I wanna ask you something Kikyo." He got off her body and sat up. Kikyo also sat up and looked at her boyfriend with a confusing look written on her face. "Kikyo, will you…" Suddenly, her cell started ringing and when she looked at the caller I.D, it said it was Kagome.

"Hold on Inuyasha, it's Kagome." Inuyasha let out an aggravated groan escaped his mouth and he punched the closest pillow. _Every damn time I get close to proposing, SHE has to call and RUIN EVERYTHING! Can't she ruin someone else's dates?_ Kikyo flipped her phone and said hello. On the other line, Kagome was saying that she needed to talk to her and that it was urgent. Kikyo nodded and said she would meet her at Starbucks in 45 minutes. She then hung up and looked at her irritated boyfriend. "Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

A low growl escaped his lips and it was filled with anger and annoyance. "What's wrong? What's wrong! How can you ask me that when you know perfectly well what's wrong?"

"No I don't Inuyasha, why don't you tell me?"

"Fine, I'll tell you the damn problem. The problem is your cousin is PSYCHO and she's driving me CRAZY! I love hanging out with Kagome and all, but ENOUGH is ENOUGH! Every single goddamn date that we have, she either tags along or calls and ruins it all."

"Inuyasha, you wouldn't understand. Kagome is still healing the wounds of the heart."

"WOUNDS OF THE HEART! Kagome's had TWO WHOLE DAMN years to heal! I understand her pain and all, but she has to learn to forget. Get a date, boyfriend, rapist, cat, ANYTHING for her! Just make damn sure, she ain't the third wheel. I mean, she's 21 years old, she's gotta have someone." Inuyasha finally closed his mouth and fell on the couch, exhausted from yelling.

"I know how you feel and don't worry; I'll make sure my young cousin is no longer third wheel. But right now, I have to go and do something very important. I'll see you later, Inu." Kikyo walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips and walked out the door, leaving a very tired and very heated Inuyasha on the couch. Kikyo flipped her phone and dialed the number of Miroku and Sango's house. The other line was ringing and a boy's voice answered from the other side of the line. "Watase residence, Kohaku speaking." Kikyo smiled at the little boy's voice and she was glad that he answered instead of Shippo for if he did, then he would keep talking until she hung up.

"Hello Kohaku, may I speak with Sango? It's Kikyo." On the other line Kohaku smiled and yelled for his mom. "MOM! AUNT KIKYO'S ON THE PHONE!" Kohaku yelled, for he wasn't sure if his mom would hear him if he didn't. Sango came out of the kitchen and she took the phone out of her son's hands. "Hey Kikyo, what is it?"

"I'm coming in about 10 minutes. Make sure the door is open, I have to talk to you and Miroku about Kagome." If Sango wasn't curious earlier, she was now. "Is Kagome alright? Did something happen?"

"Everything's fine, I just need to talk to you about her behavior. Just make sure the door is open. See you in a bit, bye." With that said Sango and Kikyo both hung up their phones and Sango walked over to the door and unlocked it. Sango waited patiently for her friend to come and she called down Miroku so they could both wait for their old friend. About 15 minutes later, a car was heard outside and it was Kikyo in Inuyasha's silver Jaguar. She came to the front door and Sango opened it for her. Once she was inside, they went in the den and started to have a little talk. "Why did you want to talk with us?" Miroku said, breaking the silence.

"For almost half a year now, Kagome has become the third wheel on all of dates I make with Inuyasha. And I was hoping you two could help me with this."

"Well, I don't know about that because Kikyo… Miroku and I have the same problem as well. Every time Kagome calls, she asks us if we want to go somewhere with her and it's hard to refuse her. Since we're tired of that, we tell Kohaku or Shippo to answer phone because we don't want Kagome to be intruding on our outings." Sango tried to say in a nice way, but Miroku said it straight out. He got off the couch and grabbed Kikyo by her blouse.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO HELP! Set her up with someone, ANYONE! I swear she's SCARING ME and NOTHING CAN DO THAT! You HAVE to help HER!" Miroku yelled, but his eyes wandered from her face to her chest where he grabbed her shirt. Kikyo's face turned a light red once she realized what Miroku was looking at. She raised her hand and slapped Miroku right across the cheek.

"PERVERT!" Miroku fell to the ground and looked up to see his wife with heated anger on her face. He apologized right away and did the same thing to Kikyo. Suddenly, her cell started to ring and it was Kagome. She flipped it and answered.

"Hey Kikyo, I can tell you're not coming so I'll just tell you the news." Kagome's voice was loaded with excitement. "What is it, Kagome?"

"I GOT THE INTERNSHIP AT TAIYOKAI INC.! I was so excited and I didn't know how to tell you! Anyway, I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye!" Kikyo hung up and looked at her friends. She took in a deep breath and was telling the news to them.

"Kagome will be showing up at the company tomorrow." Miroku was about to ask before Kikyo interrupted him. "She now has the internship for Taiyokai, which means Miroku and Inuyasha will be seeing her tomorrow at work."

**Starbucks**

Kagome hung up her cell and a bright smiled appeared on her face. _Now I'll get to see them at work too! I'm so excited!_ Kagome grabbed her coffee and stood up from her chair swiftly and loudly. When Kagome turned, she started to walk faster out the door until she slipped and spilled her coffee all over the guy she bumped into. Her jaw dropped and she stared at the guy in front of her and saw his shirt, which was now stained with her Vanilla Mocha Latte. The coffee not only spilled on his shirt, but the cup went flying off on top of his head and it was one of those plastic ones. Kagome looked up and saw what the guy appearance was. His eyes were a golden color that resembled honey; the man's hair was silver and shined like the moon in the night sky. His skin was a color almost like ivory and his face held one emotion, anger. "What… are you… looking at?"

Kagome got out of her daze and realized that the silver-haired man was talking to her. "Oh nothing. I am SOOO sorry about spilling the latte all over your shirt, lemme get some napkins and I'll clean it up."

"Don't bother wench, it was your fault and your apology is not accepted." The man said through gritted teeth. Kagome's expression changed from apologetic to a look of vengeance. "At least I said I was sorry, and it… was… not… MY FAULT! And my name ISN'T wench, its Kagome you asshole!"

"Well my name isn't asshole, it's Sesshomaru. And I honestly don't care whether you apologize or not, you should watch where you're going otherwise you might have another accident. Like for example; being run over by a car." Kagome placed her hands and her hips.

"Are you threatening me?" Sesshomaru turned and started to walk out of the door. "No I'm not; I'm just implying that you are a clumsy wench." With that said, he walked out the door and into his black Saab. Kagome watched him leave and crossed her arms, thinking. _What an asshole! I hope I never see that jerk again. Still I wonder why he looked so much like Inuyasha. Either way he was handsome, but what a rude attitude! I know one thing; I'm never going to meet him again.

* * *

_

VOILA, THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! I got them to meet in a very funny way and they'll meet again because, I am the author of course. You've read it, now you must review it :)


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of Work

Thank you for reviewing this and I should let you know that I'll be leaving for vacation soon, but I keep forgetting which day. So what that means is that this story won't be updated for a while! Sorry about that, but when I get back I will update! Please read!

* * *

Chapter 4: First Day of Work

Sesshomaru drove down the road to his mansion while he was thinking of what had just happened at Starbucks. _That idiotic girl! How dare she spill her coffee all over me, who does she think she is! Though something about her was familiar, she looks like someone I know, but who?_ He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. _Why do I bother even thinking about her? _Sesshomaru pushed those thoughts out of his head as he entered the driveway of his mansion. After he parked his car, he walked towards the front door and opened it. When he opened it, he found his daughter waiting for him in her pajamas. "Rin, what are you doing up? It's past your bedtime."

Rin ran up to him and hugged him. Sesshomaru stared at his 10-year-old child and sort of hugged her back. She looked up at her dad and smiled at him. "I haven't seen you all day daddy and how come there's a coffee stain all over your shirt?" He lightly pushed Rin away from him and sat down in his chair. He looked up and saw his Rin staring at him.

"Some woman spilled it all over me because she wasn't watching where she was going. And Rin, go to bed." Rin nodded and ran up the spiral staircase to her room. After a few minutes, he too went upstairs and into his large room and tried to sleep.

**The next morning**

The alarm rang louder and louder until Kikyo reached over and pressed the button for it to silence. She turned over to the other side where Inuyasha slept soundly as though he were dead. Kikyo smiled and lightly shook him, but he made no move. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha, wake up." She continued to shake him but there were no new results. Kikyo crossed her arms as she tried to figure out a way to wake him up. She smirked when she thought of a way to get him out of the bed. She bent down closer and closer until her face and his were inches away. Kikyo saw that Inuyasha started to pucker his lips. She took in a deep breath. "INUYASHA WAKE UP!" His eyes opened wide and he fell off the bed.

"Whatcha do that for! I was already awake!" Kikyo giggled and told him that it was 7:30 and they had to be at work by 8:00 a.m. It took them 15 minutes to shower, dress, and eat breakfast. Then it took them a minute to go down the elevator because they lived at the top floor. By the time they reached Inuyasha's Jaguar, it was 7: 46 and they still had to pick up Kagome since it was her first day. It took them ten minutes to get to her apartment and pick her up. Once she was in the car, it would only be another 10-minute drive to Taiyokai Inc. "Thanks a lot Inuyasha! Now I'm going to be late on my first day!" Kagome slouched in her seat while Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. Kikyo tried to reassure her saying that everything would be just fine.

"Relax Kagome. If I'm there, then you'll be fine. Besides, Miroku's going to help you today, and then we'll see each other at lunch." Kagome started to feel a little better, now knowing that Miroku was going to help.

"Well, that makes me feel a little safer. I'm just glad it's not Inuyasha who's helping me!" Inuyasha growled for he knew that it was an insult waiting to happen. "So what? The pervert's gonna be helping you and you'll be stuck with him **_all_** day!" Inuyasha began to laugh until Kikyo hit him on the head. They finally arrived and it was 8:06 when Kagome looked at her watch. She whined and started yelling at Inuyasha and he yelled at her.

"Will you both calm down!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Kikyo who was pretty pissed at the moment. "Kagome, you are only 6 minutes late so chill! Inuyasha, it's her first day and she's nervous, so quit acting like a jerk to my cousin. Besides, I'm late for my meeting with Myoga so shut up and go in." All three walked through the revolving doors and Kagome saw Miroku there. Inuyasha and Kikyo both went off in different directions while Miroku was showing Kagome around the building.

"That door on your left is the file room and trust me on this, if you ever get into huge trouble, then you'll surely wind up there." Kagome didn't even bother looking over her shoulder because she didn't want to see that room. Miroku could see that she was a little nervous, so he calmed her down by saying that she'll have a great first day and that if she doesn't, then he owes her dinner. She chuckled and he continued showing her around.

"Okay Kagome now we reach our final destination, where you'll be working at." The elevator stopped at the 23rd floor and when it opened Kagome finally started to relax. "The door on your first right will be where the other high achievers, such as yourself, are at. Good luck!" She got off the elevator and opened the door. She gulped and went inside.

Miroku smiled and close the elevator. _I wonder what Inuyasha and Kikyo are doing right now? I bet that they're in the basement, and they are probably playing "chess". The fool!_ Miroku let a smile play on his lips and it disappeared as soon as the elevator made a noise, which meant he reached his floor. It was the top floor, or the 40th floor. He and Inuyasha both worked in that same floor, along with Sesshomaru who was too busy at the moment but he wanted to talk to him. He told Sesshomaru's secretary that he wanted to talk to and she buzzed him in.

"What do want Miroku? Unlike my worthless brother, I actually have work to finish. Can't it wait until later?"

"Actually no, it can't. Your goddamn secretary's been telling me that you've been busy lately and now that you're available, I'll tell you now." Sesshomaru stopped typing and faced his chair towards Miroku. He offered him to sit down and he did.

"It's about Naraku." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, for he remembered that name all too well. "What about him?"

"It seems that Naraku's back in town and he's tried to contact this company a few times. Sesshomaru, if he's back then he might try to destroy his company again. Do you have any ideas?"

"What about the people who just came, the ones with the internships?" Miroku's eyebrows went up. "What about them?"

"Check their backgrounds and see if any of them have connections with Naraku or to his people. And if they do have any connections with the bastard, I shall deal with them myself. Now, is that all?"

"Well, actually there is another piece of business we have to discuss. It's about Rin and Kohaku." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes because he heard this one before. _If he says one more thing…_

"Miroku, I've said this almost a thousand times already. In case you didn't hear me the other times, I will say it again. My daughter is ten years old and she will not go out with your son. I do not care whether or not they like each other or not, Rin is far too young to date and I will not repeat myself. Now get out of my office Miroku." He turned away from him and continued working at his computer. Miroku smirked a little and left Sesshomaru's office. He continued his way on to his way until he saw Inuyasha on his cell. He walked towards him and patted him on the back. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and hung his cell once he saw that it was Miroku.

"Where the hell were you? Showing Kagome around does NOT take that long! Sheesh, making me wait here…" Inuyasha started mumbling while Miroku tried to explain to him about Naraku.

"Oh well, so what if he's back, none of my business if he wants another one of Sesshomaru's women, if he even has any. I swear, the closest he's been with a woman these two years were sleeping with someone, and then dumping them the next morning."

**11:29**

Kagome looked at her watch and realized it was lunchtime. So far, she's had a good day and not one bad thing had happened. Though she wished that could've seen Miroku, Kikyo, or Inuyasha. But right now, she was going to have lunch with Miroku and Inuyasha. She ran out of the room and went into the elevator. She punched the 40th floor and in another minute, she was there and really hungry. Since she was almost starving, Kagome started running through that floor looking for Miroku. When she looked behind her to see if anyone, she ran into a familiar person and paperwork flew all over the place. They fell to the ground, head first and everyone watched the sight. Kagome rubbed her head and saw that the guy who fell was the same guy she spilled coffee on.

Inuyasha heard the commotion and ran out of his office to see Kagome and Sesshomaru on the ground and paperwork everywhere. Fortunately, Sesshomaru hadn't seen that it was Kagome yet and that met he had to get her out of there fast. He ran over there and pulled her into his office. Sesshomaru began to get up from the ground with his hand over his forehead because now, he had a major headache. "Whoever did this will pay severely with their job!" Miroku looked at Inuyasha dragging Kagome into his office and raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

Inuyasha locked the door and turned around to see Kagome. "Why did you get me away from there? I could've handled it myself."

"Do you have any idea who just bumped into?"

"Yeah, it was the same guy I spilled coffee all over the other night. I didn't know he worked here." Inuyasha's eyes widened when he heard coffee. "You spilled coffee on him and made him fall! You are so dead Kagome."

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and started yelling. "OH YEAH! What's so important about his guy?"

"He's MY BROTHER, your BOSS, and the PRESIDENT of TAIYOKAI! And if he finds out that it was you, then all hell will break loose." Inuyasha opened the door slightly to see a very pissed off Sesshomaru still there. "All right, here's what you do. I'll go and try to calm him down while you escape with Miroku. Got it?" Kagome nodded and Inuyasha walked out of there and started to talk to his brother while Kagome grabbed Miroku's arm and ran out of there.

"You owe me dinner Miroku."

**Later that night**

Miroku drove Kagome to one of his favorite restaurants since he owned her dinner. The place he took her was called Cerezera de Flor, a 4-star Spanish restaurant that she was sure to love. (Translation: Sakura Blossoms)

"Did you see when Sesshomaru fell to the ground? His face was classic! I wish you could've seen, but Inuyasha took you into his office for some odd reason. Why did he take you there?" He said that with his most perverted smile and Kagome slapped him.

"Pervert!"

"All right, all right, I guess I misunderstood. So exactly how bad was your day?" Kagome was hesitating to tell him, but he had to know. She let a sigh and started to explain. "Everything was going great until I went to your floor to take you and Inuyasha to lunch. When I got to your floor, I… ran right into… Sesshomaru and we both fell. This was the second time I've seen him and last time I spilled coffee on him!" Miroku listened and burst with laughter.

"Well I'm glad you think this is funny Miroku! My job might be on the line!"

"Don't worry… heehee… as long Sesshomaru…. heehee… doesn't know it's you then you'll…. heehee… be fine." He couldn't hold it in anymore and he laughed hysterically while Kagome got out of her seat. She turned and almost knocked into Sesshomaru. Miroku stopped laughing long enough to see Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Oh Sesshomaru, this is the intern I was telling you about. Her name is Kagome Higarashi. Kagome, this is Sesshomaru Takahashi, your boss." Miroku struggled not to laugh because it was too funny.

"Higarashi? So you're related to Kikyo." Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm her cousin." Sesshomaru's eyebrows went up and almost let out a chuckle.

"So you're the infamous Kagome I've been hearing about."

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha's been telling me that whenever he has a date with Kikyo, you come and spoil it. I always wondered why, but now since I have met you I can see why."

"YOU JERK!"

"I have met Kikyo and unlike you, she's graceful. Kikyo doesn't go around spilling coffee on people or… making them fall in their own building."

"You know it was me? Let me guess, I'm fired." Kagome put her head down while Sesshomaru put two fingers on her chin and lifted her face up towards him. "Your job is not in jeopardy; just make sure that it doesn't happen again Higarashi." With that said, he walked towards his seat, which was away from Kagome and Miroku. She shook Miroku and told him to pay for the dinner and they left right after._ I guess Sesshomaru's not that bad. But what a pompous asshole! And I can't believe Inuyasha told him about me. _She felt heat on her cheeks and realized she was slightly blushing. _Why do I care what Sesshomaru thinks of me? The only thing he probably thinks is how to make money faster. _Kagome reached up on her face and touched her chin. She sort of smiled when she thought of it. The only thing that was left to think of was whether or not she should get along with Sesshomaru.

* * *

8:00am- 3:00pm I've been writing. Fingers ache… head hurts… eyes sore… You know the drill. Review please! 


	5. Chapter 5: A Date to Remember

Hello and hello! I appreciate the people who read and review this story very much and I'm very sorry if my updates are late, but it's a little hard writing two stories at once! Anyway, R&R!

* * *

Chapter 5: A Date to Remember

Sango held her cell in her hand and kept on talking with her husband. "Fine, I'll see you in a bit. Bye." She hung up and sat down on the couch with Kikyo. "So, what happened?"

"Miroku just dropped Kagome at her building and right now, he is stuck in traffic and he won't be here for a while." Kikyo heard her friend and thought she should take advantage of the situation at hand. "Okay Sango, remember what I said about Kagome and her ruining dates?" Sango nodded and was listening closely to Kikyo.

"How about we set her up with someone? You know, so if by some miracle she likes the guy, then she'll be off our backs for good!"

"Good plan. Ummmm…. How about Hojo?"

"Hojo has a girlfriend."

"Hiten?"

"HELL NO! Hiten is one of my co-workers and I will not allow Kagome going out with him! Besides, he's a total playboy and he would flirt with someone else 12 minutes into the date."

"Sorry! Monten?"

"The guy is a complete psycho and he's obsessed with his hair! Obviously, you've never seen his wigs. Next please!" Sango rolled her eyes out of annoyance. _I don't see you thinking of anybody!_ She kept thinking until a familiar name came into her head. Sango hesitated to tell Kikyo about him because she remembered that name all too well. "……Onigumo?"

"NO, Sango! How can you even say that one! Onigumo was so obsessed with me back in college that I had to get a restraining order out on him. There is NO WAY IN HELL that he's gonna date my cousin! Someone else please!"

"What about Jakotsu's friend? You know him…. What was his name? I know it started with a B." Sango kept thinking until Kikyo remembered the name for her. "Bankotsu?"

"Yeah, him!"

"Well… actually, I think Bankotsu might be good for her. Besides, Bankotsu knows how to have fun!" Kikyo giggled a little at the last part, which made Sango wonder.

"Exactly what kind of fun is that?" Sango raised an eyebrow and Kikyo smirked. "Miroku's perversion is rubbing off on you." Kikyo looked at her watch and realized that she had to go otherwise she would hear Inuyasha calling her cell and barking at her. She left the house and made Sango promise to call Jakotsu to ask Bankotsu about the date. All Kikyo had to do was persuade Kagome to go on it. _I wonder what her answer will be._

**The next morning at work**

"NO, NO and what's that word that's on the tip of my tongue… oh yeah, NO!" Kagome looked away from her cousin while Kikyo still kept going. "Come on Kagome! You need fun and Bankotsu knows how to have fun!"

"I don't want that kind of **fun, **Kikyo!" Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Why is everyone thinking that? Look Kagome, he already said yes which means he wants to go out with you."

"I don't wanna date the guy!"

"You haven't even met him and you're already judging him! I'm not asking you to marry him, just go on **_one_** date with him. Please Kagome, I'm begging you." Kagome stared at Kikyo and could tell she was serious. "You want me to go on my knees? Fine, I will!" Kikyo bent down until she was standing on her knees. "Please, please, _please _go out with him Kagome!" She widened her eyes and pouted her lips, and Kagome just couldn't look away from her puppy-dog look.

"……Where are we going?"

* * *

"The CARNIVAL?" Kagome got out of the red mustang and walked over to her date. "Our date is at the carnival?"

"Yeah, come on! It'll be fun!" He grabbed her wrist and started to run to the entrance. Kagome was right behind and a little stunned that he was acting like this. _Thank goodness I didn't wear heels! Kikyo was right he is like a kid!_ Once they reached the entrance, he paid for the tickets and ran to the nearest ride. When they reached the ride, she saw what it was. "Medusa?"

"Yup, it's the exact replica of a roller coaster from America! It's supposed to be one of the fastest and highest! My two favorite combinations!" Bankotsu began to laugh a little while Kagome was whimpering. "Those are my most hated combinations!"

"Don't worry, you'll like it!" The line began to move and with each step, Kagome's fear was rising higher and higher. Once they reached the front of the line, Kagome was begging Bankotsu to pick another ride. The only response he made was calling her chicken. Kagome looked up and saw how high and fast it was and she knew that people could have heart attacks on some of these rides. Her fear was reaching its climax when she saw that they were first in line and that everyone was about to get off the Medusa. He grabbed her arm and went in the first seats of the ride. "The front is always the best because you get the most intensity." Once they were all ready, the ride started to move and Kagome was shaking until they reached the top. It tipped over and went so fast that it felt like it was going to crash right into the ground and fall into hell. With each turn, Kagome screamed louder and louder until it felt like her lungs were about to jump out through her throat.

Once the ride was over, Kagome wanted to barf but Bankotsu dragged her off to other rides that were even higher. Soon, he led her off to a game. "Can we go yet?"

"Wait, if I win you a teddy bear, can we stay!" Kagome sighed and nodded. Bankotsu picked up one of the balls and aimed right for the bulls-eye. He hit the center and did it again. Bankotsu cracked his knuckles after he threw all the balls. "How did your aim get so good?"

"Baseball, duh." He pointed at one of the teddy bears and handed to Kagome. "Thanks Bankotsu!" Before Kagome could touch it, he moved the bear and started laughing. "Psych!" Bankotsu laughed even harder and Kagome was ready to strangle him. _This date is horrible! He's a big jerk, even worse than Inuyasha!_ Just when she thought that she was stuck with him, she saw Miroku watching a ride. Kagome felt relieved and she ran over there.

"Miroku!" He turned his attention to Kagome and smiled. "Kagome, what are you doing here? I didn't think you would come to carnivals."

"No, I'm here on a date." Miroku's eyes widened and his smile grew even bigger. And he found himself hugging Kagome. "I'm so proud of you! Who is he? What's his name? Can I meet him?" Kagome raised a brow and turned around to see Bankotsu.

"Hey Kagome, sorry but I gotta go. Business problems, hate it! I'll give you ride if you want."

"Actually Miroku's going to take me home. Bye Bankotsu." She waved and he started running to the parking lot. "Thank goodness, I thought that this date would never end!"

"Why, was it boring?" Kagome chuckled and told him everything that happened, and Miroku only started laughing at her. "Wait a sec, what are you doing here?" Miroku was going to explain until a boy and girl ran right up to him. "Hey Dad, can we get some cotton candy?"

"My reasons, Kohaku and his friend Rin." He gave him some money and walk with Kohaku over to the food stand, while Rin stood right next to Kagome. "Hi, I'm Rin!" Kagome looked down and smiled at the girl. "I'm Kagome, nice to meet you."

"You're pretty, I like you!"

"Thank you! So you're Kohaku's friend?"

"His dad and my dad know each other, so yup!" Kagome made a slight giggle at Rin. "How come your dad couldn't take you?"

"My daddy's too busy with work."

"What about your mom?" Rin frowned a bit at the mention of her mom. "My mom left us when I was two." Kagome felt a little sorry for the girl because she never even had a mom. _So her mom died? How sad!_ "Kagome, are you busy Saturday?"

"Huh?" Rin laughed a little at Kagome. "My daddy's taking me shopping Saturday, so do you want to come with us?"

"Sure Rin! Call me if your dad says yes." She handed Rin a number and she clapped her hands while Miroku came back with Kohaku and their cotton candies. After a bit, Miroku told them that they had leave and they entered his Land Rover. Kagome sat in the front with Miroku, while Rin and Kohaku took their seats in the back. He started the car and made their way over to Rin's house first. When they stopped, Kagome's jaw literally dropped to the ground when she saw how huge Rin's place was. "Bye Kagome! I'll see you on Saturday!" Rin stepped out of the car and ran through the front gate. Kagome looked away from the window a little shocked.

"Her mansion is bigger than yours!"

"Saturday? Why are you seeing her then?"

"Rin invited me to go shopping with her and her dad then. And I said yes, got a problem?" Miroku was trying so hard to hold his laughter in. _Does she know at all that Rin is Sesshomaru's daughter? Saturday is going to be one hell of day! Especially when those two meet!_ "Miroku, take me to Inuyasha's will you?" Miroku shrugged and took another turn.

**30 minutes later**

Kagome jumped out of the Land Rover and waved at Miroku. She entered the building and went into the elevator and it stopped on Kikyo and Inuyasha's floor. She got off the elevator and rang the doorbell. A very sick Kikyo opened the door. "Oh, hi Kagome." Kikyo sneezed into her tissue and Kagome entered the apartment.

"So… how was your date?" Kagome clenched her fists and growled in pure anger. "Bankotsu was a complete jerk! He made me go on all the highest rides and even made me barf!"

"That sounds fun." Kikyo grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. Then she grabbed some water and her aspirin. "But Miroku was there and I was saved! And there was little girl with him, I thought she was so adorable!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and she asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her and her dad on Saturday."

"Her mom's not coming?"

"No, she said her mom left when she was two. I think she died." Kikyo raised a brow. "No mom? Single dad? Cute kid? Tell me more!"

"Is that ALL you can think about!" Kikyo nodded and Kagome groaned. "All I know is that her name is Rin, she's a friend of Kohaku's, and her mansion is bigger than Miroku's!" Kikyo's eyes widened and her expression changed.

"Ummmm…. Describe her for me, will you?"

"Long black hair, deep brown eyes, and she were always smiling. It's like nothing could get her mad or sad!" Kikyo sighed as she realized whom Kagome was talking about. _I'm not going to tell her, I'm too sick to deal with this. Besides, she needs some surprises in her life. _

Suddenly, Kikyo heard a cell ringing and saw Kagome talking. "So what did your dad say?"

"My daddy said yes, you could come!" Kagome smiled and hung up while Rin did the same.

**Other side of the line**

Sesshomaru heard Rin talking on the phone. "So, is your friend coming?" Rin nodded and rushed to her room. Sesshomaru watched her go upstairs and thought for a bit. _Two kids? Now I have to watch two ten-year-olds on Saturday, great.

* * *

_

HAHAHAHAHA Sesshomaru going to baby-sit two 10 year olds, or so he thinks. Surprises are in store for him, and maybe a little romance! But I'm not going to tell you! Review and you'll know!


	6. Chapter 6: A Friendly Accident

I finally know the day I'm leaving for vacation! I leave on the 21st of July, and I come back on the 14th of August. So I won't be able to update for 3 weeks and 3 days! Sorry! But I'll update as soon as I come back, promise! All right, here's the chapter and prepare for some laughs!

* * *

Chapter 6: A Friendly Accident

**Saturday **

Kagome grabbed her hairbrush and continued running it through her raven hair until she heard her phone ringing. Kagome walked over to the table, picked it up and voice was none other than Kikyo's. "Hey Kikyo, how are you doing?"

"Okay, considering that I'm still sick but I'm getting better. By the way Kagome, please don't do anything stupid! You want to make a nice impression on the girl and her father, not make yourself look like a total goof-ball!" Kikyo replied on the other line, followed with a small cough. Kagome made a small laugh and Kikyo smiled.

"All right, I'll behave. Besides, Rin told me where to meet her. It was… 96th and 15th avenue. Don't worry Kikyo, I'll be fine."

"Okay Kagome, bye." Kikyo hung up the phone line and folded her hands together. "Don't let Kagome do anything stupid, please!" On the other side of the door, Inuyasha listened to her pleas and made a small chuckle. _Kagome can't do something that ain't stupid to save her own life! Heaven help whoever's going to meet her 'cause it ain't gonna be pretty._

**96th and 15th avenue**

Rin and Sesshomaru waited patiently for her friend to come and Sesshomaru was looking at his watch every chance he got. _11:23. I thought she was supposed to be here at 11:15. Whoever it is, she's late._ Rin started a song she heard while Sesshomaru was getting annoyed. "Come on Rin, let's go without her."

"No daddy, she said she'd be here and I'm going to wait!"

"Rin, she's not coming so let's go!" Rin shook her head and smiled brightly. "There she is!" She started to run out into the streets and Sesshomaru kept calling out to her. "RIN! RIN! Rin, get back here!" His eyes widened when he saw a car coming straight at her. "RIN, WATCH OUT!" The little girl turned and saw the car. She stood frozen until she felt two arms wrapped around her and when she looked up, she was that she wasn't on the street anymore but on the sidewalk instead. When Rin saw her savior, she saw that is was a familiar face. "Kagome, you made it!"

"Rin, are you okay?" The little girl nodded and Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru ran over there and the first person he saw was Kagome. "My nightmare continues, what are you doing here?" Rin jumped off Kagome's arms and grabbed her hand.

"Daddy, this is my friend Kagome." Both of the adults looked at each other in shock and disbelief. "This is your friend?"

"That's your dad?" _I don't see any similarity between them at all! Maybe she was adopted. _Rin looked back and forth and was a little confused at why they were acting the way they were. "Do you know each other?" Kagome smiled at her and was the one explaining how they knew each other.

"We work together, that's all Rin. So, where we going?" Rin started walking to where she wanted to go and she was still holding on to Kagome's hand. Sesshomaru walked with them, but he was a little suspicion on how those two met. Their first stop was at the mall, and Sesshomaru told her to go where she wanted. The first store they entered was one that was filled with different kinds of clothing. While Rin was looking around, Kagome sat down with her dad. "How did you meet Rin?" Kagome looked over and was a slightly startled by Sesshomaru's question.

"At the carnival. I was on a date and…"

"You were on a date?" Sesshomaru smirked and Kagome was offended by his question. "Got a problem with that?"

"The way Inuyasha described you as though you were the Virgin Mary, but with no kid." Kagome clenched her teeth and was trying to control yelling at him. "He did! What else… did he… say?"

"I didn't want to know much, but I was always curious on why you could never get a date. Since I met you, I could see why." He paused for a bit, but started talking once again. "You're clumsy, annoying, and not very pleasing to the eyes." Kagome couldn't take it any longer and the next thing she knew, her hand went flying across his cheek. She pouted and Sesshomaru put a hand up to his red cheek and the corners of his mouth formed a slight smile. "WELL, sorry if we can't ALL have perfect hair and skin, it's just that some of us don't have time to wanna look like beautiful prom queen like you do!" The red mark on his cheek began to fade slightly and Sesshomaru still had on that cold exterior on his smooth face and no emotions were left in his eyes.

"You think that I would be offended by anything you say?"

"Sheesh, what an ego! I don't know how your wife could ever stand it, I'm surprise she didn't divorce you before she died!" She saw his golden eyes turning into ones that could burn right through your soul. "Don't say things you don't understand Higarashi."

Kagome was getting tired of this and she wasn't the type to keep quiet. "I HAVE a name, so use it! It's KAGOME!" Her hand went up to slap him again but suddenly she felt his hand on her wrist, stopping her from slapping him once again. She tried to pry her hand free from his hold, but he wouldn't loosen his grip. But then something weird happened right there that was unexplainable. She gazed into his golden eyes and this time, they were no longer cold. His own eyes were locked on her dark chocolate ones and he felt the heat on his hand against her own. Suddenly, a small child interrupted this moment. "Daddy, I got everything! Come one, you have to pay for it." Sesshomaru was broken away from this trance he released Kagome's wrist and walked to the cashier with Rin. She touched her wrist and it still held the warmth from Sesshomaru's grip. _Why couldn't I look away?_ She slightly blushed but it when away once Sesshomaru and Rin walked up to her.

"Kagome, I got you something also!" Kagome looked down and Rin took out a crimson cocktail dress. She handed to Kagome and she got a better look at it and her chocolate eyes grew larger. It was completely strapless, except for the ties in the back of the dress. When she looked at the full-size of the dress, Kagome saw that it barely went pasted her knees. She blushed slightly and soon, her face matched the dress. "Thanks Rin, but are sure this is my size?"

"You're about a size 3, right?" Kagome gasped and was in awe. "How'd you know?"

"Sango taught me to guess other peoples sizes. Do you like it, Kagome?" Kagome nodded and hugged Rin for her gift. Sesshomaru didn't even try to interrupt their moment. He was too busy thinking about his moment with Kagome. _Why didn't I say something? Where did she get that idea that Kagura died? It was odd though, how we just froze as though we were in a trance. I like her spirit, not many women slap me and then don't try to apologize. In fact, she's the first to do so. No, I do not or will not have feelings for Higarashi. And if I do, then my life will be danger._ He soon felt something tugging on his sleeve and he saw that it was Rin. "What is it?"

"Can we go to the park and get some ice cream? Please Daddy!" Her ginger eyes grew wider and more pleading. Sesshomaru hated that look, and he could never resist it. He sighed. "Very well Rin. The park is close, we can walk there." Rin let out a silent 'yes' and Kagome giggled. She put the crimson dress back in the bag and once they were outside, Sesshomaru took her bags and put them in the truck of his Saab. He shut the truck and put the keys back into his pocket and now all three of them made their way to the park. Rin spotted an ice cream truck that was across the park and she turned her dad. "Daddy, can I have some money for ice cream?" Sesshomaru took out his wallet and handed her a five-dollar bill. Rin grabbed it and ran across the park, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone together. "Ummmm… Sesshomaru?"

"What?" He replied in a cold voice that chilled her right into her bones. "I'm sorry… for mentioning your wife earlier. I know how painful it is to remember the loss of a loved one." Her voice turned from a cheery tone to one of sadness.

"Just don't mention her again Higarashi." He saw her smile a bit, but he could see that she was angry with him for calling her Higarashi instead of Kagome. "Why must you always call me Higarashi?"

"Because I can." She groaned out of frustration. "Look, I'll make you deal. During work, you call me Higarashi. And when we're not working, call me Kagome! It's not that hard."

"All right, on one condition." Kagome looked with confusing eyes and he was saying it. "Answer some questions for me."

"Like what?"

"Why are you and Kikyo so alike, but yet different?" Kagome stayed silent for a bit and the words wouldn't leave her mouth. After a minute, the words find a way out of her mouth.

"When I was little, my parents died and her mom took me in and raised me as though I were her own. Kikyo always looked out for me and checked out any guy that I liked, which scared me sometimes. And a couple of years ago, I found this great guy but I learned that he wasn't all that. And when that happened, I just hanged out with my closest friends. The ones I've known for a long time because I didn't really try to trust anyone else. But, you wouldn't know that feeling of betrayal, now would you?"

"I know it a lot more than you will ever realize… Kagome." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, and Sesshomaru was a little startled that she was hugging him. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Let go of me, now Kagome." She released him from her hug and Rin came running back. "Let's go Rin, it's getting late." Kagome looked at her watch and narrowed her eyebrows. _It's 8:00 pm already? Wow, time does pass when you're having fun._ "Hey Sesshomaru, can you give me a ride to my apartment building?"

"Fine." She ran after them and after a few minutes, they were in the Saab. Kagome took shotgun and Rin sat in back. As they were putting on their seatbelts, Sesshomaru started the car and began backing up. When he was in the highway, Kagome kept laughing to herself about what she did and before she knew, he arrived at her building. "Here already? All right, bye Rin!" Kagome opened the door and shut it.

"Bye Sesshomaru!" She waved and ran inside the building and entered the elevator. When it rang to her floor, she got out and took out her key. When she opened the door, she found Kikyo watching TV on her couch. "Oh, Kagome you're home."

"Hi, don't you have a place of your own. You know the one that you live in with Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" Kikyo got up from the couch and walked up to Kagome.

"Can't I just talk to my cousin once in a while?"

"Sure we can talk. Let's start on why didn't you tell me that Rin was Sesshomaru's DAUGHTER!" Kikyo licked her lips nervously and let out a deep breath. "I was too sick to tell you and I thought that a surprise would be good for you. So tell me, how was everything?"

"It was great, and Rin got me a little present." She held out her arm and Kikyo laughed when she saw the dress. "She's got good taste, I'll give her that much. Anything happened with Sesshomaru?"

"We started fighting and I swear, I don't even think he knows what manners mean!" Kikyo snickered a little but Kagome continued to tell her something that was a bit embarrassing. "I slapped him, and I almost slapped him again but he grabbed my wrist. But when he did, I couldn't stop staring into those eyes of his, it was like being hypnotized by those golden orbs of his." She said in a dreamy tone and Kikyo raised a brow.

"So you like him?"

"I'm **okay** with him, nothing more and nothing less." Kagome went over to her fridge while Kikyo thought up a mischievous plan in that head of hers. "I gotta go Kagome, I'll see you late." She grabbed her purse and closed the door of the apartment. In some of five minutes, she reached her car and drove back to her apartment and she had to get there fast for Inuyasha would be home soon, which didn't give her very much time. _Looks like I have to find the Christmas gift Miroku gave me last year._

**At the apartment: 30 minutes later**

Inuyasha opened the door to his penthouse with his key, and went through the door exhausted. "Inuyasha, you're here! I'll be out in a minute!" Kikyo shouted from the bathroom, but Inuyasha didn't seem to care.

"I don't care whether you do or not! I'm tired and nothing can stop the focus of my body sleeping on my bed!" Inuyasha entered the bedroom and landed on the bed. "Hey Inuyasha." He opened his eyes and the first sight he saw was of Kikyo in a sexy black lingerie. Inuyasha's eyes were now filled with desire for her.

"Except that…" Inuyasha jumped off the bed and walked up to Kikyo. When he tried to kiss her, she turned her head. "No, no, no Inuyasha. Not yet." Kikyo walked away from him and sat down on the bed. She smiled seductively and Inuyasha was suddenly feeling really tight in his pants. He jumped on the bed with her and was running his fingers through her long, midnight hair. He placed his lips on her neck and started kissing her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kikyo, if you're trying to get me crazy, it's working."

"Really?" She replied in a rather seducing tone that was killing him. "Inuyasha do me a favor."

"Anything, you name it."

"I want you… to ask Sesshomaru… to go on a date… with Kagome."

* * *

YAY, CLIFFY! I love cliffhangers, except when they're done to me. Anyway, this will be the last chapter I write for now because I'm going on vacation! YES! So remember to review anyway, to ensure that I am really happy when I get back because when I'm happy, good things happen! Like me updating more than one chapter! Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 7: The Agreement

I'M BACK FROM VACTATION! I just want everyone to know that I did have a really great time while I was in Panama, but my uncle died while I was there and the even sadder part was that the last time I saw him was when I was a baby. I know, really sad. But I also thought of… I have no idea on how many, story ideas that are really cool, but my brain is overloading! I fixed my hair, I annoyed my cousins, and I dubbed my baby cousin 'monster'! HAHAHA But, I will shut up so you guys can read this chapter and thank you for reviewing while I was gone! Inuyasha is nothing of mine, but this story is!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Agreement

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he was slowly breaking from Kikyo's seduction trance. He lifted his face from her neck and backed away from her in pure shock and surprise. "WHAT! Are you crazy woman?"

"Calm down Inuyasha, it's just a simple request I have." Kikyo stood from the bed, but made no move to go near her newly pissed boyfriend. "SIMPLE! I ask and I dig my own grave! The only question is, who would Sesshomaru kill first, Kagome or me? You pick!" Kikyo scoffed and rolled her eyes at her idiotic and uncouth boyfriend. Inuyasha started to pace the room, thinking of how much of an imbecile he was being now. _I can't believe that Kikyo tried to seduce so I would ask my brother for a damn date with the annoyance that is her cousin!_ Inuyasha started to calm down slightly, but he was still very irritated at the woman who was no more than a few feet away.

"Look Inuyasha, earlier today Kagome went out with a little girl and her father."

"Your point?" He asked impatiently.

"I'm getting to it, so be patient." Inuyasha began to tap his foot in annoyance as Kikyo kept talking. "The little girl and her father were your niece and brother and Kagome told me herself that she had a great time with Rin and Sesshomaru. Kagome even told me that her and Sesshomaru talked, a lot."

"Then they can set up their own dates, DON'T ASK ME! It AIN'T my job Kikyo! Sheesh quit being an idiot!" All of a sudden, Kikyo sat down on the bed and buried her face in her hands. Inuyasha suddenly heard a sobbing voice and it was coming from Kikyo. "You don't care about Kagome at all, do you?" Kikyo began to start her fake tears to convince Inuyasha.

"Pretty much, yeah." Kikyo began to sob even louder as Inuyasha finished talking. "You don't care about me either!" Inuyasha tried to talk, but Kikyo went on.

"My mother was right about men like you… they seduce pretty girls and dump them on the streets when they get bored with them! I should've listened to her… and to think my mother is rotting in her grave, watching me." Inuyasha could take this no longer. "OH PLEASE! Your mother is living in Kyoto, healthy as a horse!" Kikyo continued her silent sobs and Inuyasha tried to lift her face up, but it was futile. _Stubborn woman!_ He walked over to Kikyo and sat down next to her. He let out a sigh and clenched his teeth. "Fine. I'll ask… Sesshomaru." Kikyo slowly lifted her face up and a small smile appeared on her lips. "Really?"

"Just one question… what if Sesshomaru wants to go and Kagome doesn't?"

"I'll handle her, just leave it to me!" Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck and Inuyasha's hand wandered down to the bottom of the lingerie and began to pull it up. When Kikyo started to feel his hand going back up, she released his neck and grabbed his hand. She pulled it away from her lingerie and she looked directly into his eyes. "Not now Inuyasha! I'm still sick, so you have to sleep on the couch so you don't catch my illness."

"WHAT!" Kikyo pushed him off the bed and he stood while she pulled the covers over her body. He stared at her in disbelief and confusion. "Goodnight Inuyasha, hope the couch is comfy enough." Inuyasha grabbed one of the pillows and left the bedroom. He slammed the door on his way out and grumbled small curses on his way to the couch.

**Monday morning**

Kikyo got off the elevator and entered the floor where Kagome would be. She kept walking until she saw Kagome talking to someone she had not recognized. "Kagome! Come over here for sec!" Kagome looked around and saw Kikyo near the elevator. She walked over to her and suddenly; she was being pulled into the elevator. When she was inside, Kagome saw the doors sliding and she felt them going down. "Don't talk until we get down, all right?"

"Am I being kidnapped?" Kikyo laughed slightly and about a minute later, the doors opened again and Kikyo walked off and Kagome followed her. "Close your eyes Kagome."

"If I close them, then I can't see where I'm going."

"I'll guide you, all right? Grab on to my arm and close your eyes." Kagome reached out and held on to Kikyo's arm and she closed her chocolate eyes. Kikyo began to move again and she walked for a while until she reached a room. She put her hand inside her pocket and pulled out a key. She placed the key within the lock and turned it. The door opened and she and Kagome entered the room. "All right, open."

Kagome opened her eyes and saw a very neat and large studio. "Whoa! Nice studio, how'd you get it?"

"Working really hard and dating the V.P. of this company. Oh, there's a gift over there that's for you." Kagome started to look around the large studio and finally saw the gift. She grabbed it and tore the wrapping off of it. Kagome opened it and pulled the gift out of the box, though her eyes widened as she saw the gift Kikyo gave her. "For me?"

"Yup, and there are shoes to match!" Kagome looked at her gift. It was a black dress with a V-cut and completely backless. The straps only went around the neck and it went down to her ankles, but had an open part that revealed her legs all the way up to her thighs. "What's the occasion?" She put the down and took out the shoes. They were black, open-toe high heels that were about 3 inches. "Just a gift, Kagome."

"No, really! What's it for? It looks like the type of clothes you would wear for an engagement part, funeral, or if you have a really hot…"

"Hot what, Kagome?" She dropped the shoes in the box and clenched her fists. "Please tell me some one died!"

"No one died."

"Whose engagement party?" Kikyo smiled and tried to hold in her laugh. "No one's."

"NOT ANOTHER DATE!" Kagome screamed out in complete anger and annoyance. "I don't wanna go out with Bankotsu again! He's an immature jerk and I REFUSE to go on another date with him, UNDERSTAND!" _I can't believe she'd ask me again!_ Kikyo laughed slightly at the mention of Bankotsu's name and remembered how horribly that date turned out. "It's not with Bankotsu, but you definitely know him."

"How?"

"I'll give you some clues Kagome." She began to listen as Kikyo gave her the clues to solve who her mystery date would be. "He's tall, handsome, rich, and is one of your bosses here." Kagome's eyes began to widen as she realized who it was. _No…not him! Please Kami, let me be wrong!_

"Please say Miroku or Inuyasha!" Kikyo shook her head and let out a silent laugh as she witnessed Kagome's face, as it turned redder with anger. "NOT SESSHOMARU!" She nodded and Kagome grabbed the nearest chair and sat down in it.

Kikyo walked closer to her and bent to her knees, so her face was looking directly at Kagome's. "You told me that you liked Sesshomaru and had a great time with him. So I got you a dress, in case you wanted to go on another date with him." Kagome didn't even respond to Kikyo as she kept on talking about him and her. "And besides, I think you'll have a great time and you will look totally hot in that dress, how can you refuse?"

"By saying no."

"Why?" Kagome took a deep breath and tried to be as calm as she should. "Because he's an arrogant, idiotic, pig and I hate pigs!" Kikyo raised her brow and looked slightly confused at her words. _But she said…_ "Uhhhh… Kagome? I thought you said that you had a great time with him and Rin, so why do you call him a pig?"

"If you were there, you would know what I'm talking about! Besides, even if I said yes, why would he want to go out with someone like me?"

Kikyo's plan couldn't fail she would not allow it. She had to think of something to make Kagome go along with it. "He… already said yes!" Kagome's mouth dropped in surprise and her eyes were a little too wide for her own good. _She asked him before me! I can't believe her!_ "Well, then you'll have to cancel 'cause I say NO!"

"Kagome, this will be the last favor I ever ask of you! PLEASE! Inuyasha and I will be there, it'll be a double date, I swear! If anything goes wrong, I will personally say sorry and admit that I'm a horrible matchmaker!" Kagome was still thinking on what she should decide. Kikyo crossed her arms around her chest and pouted. "And besides, that dress cost $800 and those shoes cost $150, so you better not say no."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt that bad." Kikyo smiled and stood up. "THANK YOU! Now you can go back to your floor, all right? And don't forget to take your gift with you." Kagome went out the door and once Kikyo was sure she was gone, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Inuyasha's cell number.

**40th floor**

Inuyasha paced his office, dreading what would happen in just a few minutes. _What the hell am I worried about? I mean, Kagome ain't gonna say yes, so I don't even have to ask._ He was broken out of his thoughts once he heard his phone ringing.

_**I want to change world **_

_**Kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni**_

_**Ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite**_

_**Change my mind**_

Inuyasha took his cell out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. _Kikyo…_ "Hello?"

"Kagome said yes, so go ahead and ask Sesshomaru. Call me when you get an answer, bye!" Inuyasha dreaded that call, but there was nothing he could do now. Because now, he had to… ask Sesshomaru about the… date… with Kagome. He breathed in deep and left his office. He found Miroku outside, talking to the secretary about appointments and calls he had. He stopped when he saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked up towards his brother's office until he felt a hand on his chest, stopping him from going in. "Whatcha doing Miroku? Move!"

"Wait a minute, all right." Miroku took a measuring tape out of his pocket and began mumbling measurements from Inuyasha's shoulders and his side. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I've always had a coffin ready for you; I just need to enlarge it slightly. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable when you get buried."

"I ain't dying!" Miroku put away the measuring tape and laughed. "Would you rather me call the hospital and reserve a bed for you?"

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Inuyasha pushed Miroku away and went inside his brother's office. Sesshomaru looked up and still held his phone in his hands. Apparently, Inuyasha just interrupted a very important business call. "I need to talk to you now, Sesshomaru."

"Hold on a moment… Inuyasha, I'm on the phone, can't this wait?"

"No, it can't!" Sesshomaru rolled his amber eyes at his brother and went back to his call. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to call you back." He hung up on his call and lay back on his chair. "What could possibly be as urgent as to interrupt my call? This had better not be some stupidity."

Inuyasha closed the door behind him and walked a little closer to his brother's desk. "Why is it so stupid to wanna talk with my… lovable… older brother?" Inuyasha said, through nervousness and slightly clenched teeth.

"All right, what did you do and how long until the cops come?"

"Nothing and the cops ain't coming." Inuyasha cleared his throat and walked straight to his brother's desk. "I'm not gonna try and sugarcoat what I wanna say. Go out with Kagome this Friday night to Cerezera de Flor at 7:00."

Sesshomaru stared at his little brother for a while and an awkward silence seeped through the office. "Why should I? If I go on a date with that… nightmare, then I know she'll 'accidentally' stick a knife or fork in me."

"She's not THAT bad. I mean, Kagome's… pretty, smart, interesting to talk to, and… did I mention she was smart?" Inuyasha was starting to run out of reasons and he could tell when his brother was getting pissed, which was now. "Inuyasha, the answer is no and nothing you do can convince me."

He had to think of something and quick, otherwise Kikyo would kill him. Just then, an idea popped into his head. "Then how about a deal? I know you love making deals."

"You've managed to receive my attention, talk." Inuyasha smirked and continued. "You go on the date with Kagome and if you have a horrible time on the date, then I'll…"

"Be my personal servant for the remainder of the month." Sesshomaru finished for him. "But the month just started!"

"Exactly." He sighed and continued. "I'll be your servant boy, but if you have a good time, then you have to thank me and admit I'm right. Oh, and it'll be a double just so I know you ain't gonna cheat me out of this. Do we have a deal?" Inuyasha put out his arm and waited for Sesshomaru to shake his hand. Sesshomaru stared at his arm for about a minute or two before standing up and stretching out his own.

"Yes my brother, we have a deal."

* * *

WHOO, I'm tired! Sorry for not putting this in earlier, it's just that one of my mom's friends had a baby and we had to help her out a lot. So today was the only time I could update! Thank you guys and hope you are happy for the update I gave you! JA NE 


	8. Chapter 8: Date Blues

Thank you for the reviews and for those of you who read Speak Up and A Final Farewell, I really thank you for that. In case you haven't read them, please do! They're my new ONESHOTS that I wrote a few days ago. All right, now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 8: Date Blues

Inuyasha paced vigorously back and forth on the carpet floor of his apartment. He raised his arm again and looked at his watch. _They better hurry up, the asshole's gonna be here any minute!_ Inuyasha looked down at his clothes and scoffed. He wore a red long-sleeved button shirt and black trousers with black shoes. _Could've just worn jeans and a T-shirt, but NO! Kikyo had to say, **"Wear something really nice."** HA! This sucks, and now I gotta make sure that nothing goes wrong, otherwise I'll be brother's lapdog for the month!_ He shuddered at the thought of him being under Sesshomaru's command like a pathetic and worthless dog. A few minutes later, Kikyo came out. She wore a light pink dress with silver lining at the edges of the dress and her hair was fashioned in a low ponytail. "Well, are we going or not?"

"Hold on a moment Inuyasha. Kagome is having a little trouble with her look, so wait a sec. All right?" Kikyo turned out and went back into the bathroom. About five seconds later, Inuyasha heard Kikyo's voice from the bathroom. "All right, we're coming out!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and began to mumble out loud.

"Oh yeah! I'll bet she'll have on a long black dress and covers her from head to toe. And I'll bet that she has one of those little covers on her head like a nun. Yeah, she'll look… HOT!" Kagome came out of the bathroom and Kikyo stood right next to her. Kagome's onyx hairs rested on her bare shoulders and back, while the blue eye shadow showed how deep her chocolate eyes were. Her lips were painted pink with a slight hint of scarlet on them. The bangs covered some of her eyes, making a mysterious aura surround her. "Thank you Inuyasha, you look nice too." Kagome let a smile play on her pink lips.

"Kikyo, how'd you turn the ugly duckling to a swan? You a miracle worker, you know that?" Kagome laughed sarcastically at Inuyasha's ugly duckling comment. "Don't insult Kagome, Inuyasha! I think she looks pretty and you better behave tonight!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha heard the doorbell and walked over to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and unlocked it. He pulled the door open and saw Sesshomaru standing outside. "Tell me again Inuyasha, why I had to be the one to give all of you rides?"

"Kagome doesn't have a car, I won't let Kikyo use mine, and I'm just too lazy to drive. So you're the only to take us there. HA!" Inuyasha grabbed his coat and went out the door. Inuyasha was about to walk away until he felt a hand on the collar of his jacket, pulling him back. Inuyasha suddenly was pushed against the wall and Sesshomaru was holding him there. "What the HELL are you doing?"

"Remember our deal Inuyasha, even if one thing goes wrong… I control you starting Monday." Sesshomaru looked at his side and saw Kagome and Kikyo coming out. He backed away from the wall and Inuyasha began to straighten his jacket. Suddenly, he heard the laughter of the girls and it was coming outside. They stood outside the door and their laughter filled the empty walls. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome and even though her gray jacket covered most of her dress, he could still see that a beautiful creature lay hidden beneath the coat. Kagome let a graceful smile play on her pink lips as she saw Sesshomaru in a black business suit. Even though he had other suits like those, he looked somewhat… different in her eyes. So different… she couldn't turn away and neither could he. "Are we gonna stand here staring at each other all day or we eating?" Inuyasha rudely bellowed out, interrupting Kagome and Sesshomaru's little moment. For his rudeness, he received a hard punch on his shoulder from Sesshomaru that left his shoulder blade ache and sore.

"Well, Inuyasha's right, let's go!" Kikyo yelled out. Kagome chuckled slightly and started walking to the elevator. Sesshomaru went after her and Kikyo and Inuyasha soon followed. When they were in the elevator, Inuyasha pressed the button to the lobby and down they went. On their way down, a hollow silence filled the elevator and an awkward moment laid dormant within that small box. A small chime was heard and the doors opened after the chime. Once the way was cleared, the group made their way out of the elevator and into the outside where Sesshomaru's Saab was parked right out front.

They entered the car and Sesshomaru began to drive the way to the restaurant. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in the front while Kikyo and Kagome rode in the back. In the front, everyone was silent, but in the back, you could slightly hear the whispers between the two. "So… did you see the way Sesshomaru was staring at you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh come on! He obviously thought you looked sexy in that dress and he probably wants you to go home with him so you guys can…"

"KIKYO!" Kagome's cheeks were now turning a flush red and a mental image of her in Sesshomaru's bed came into her head and she almost felt like screaming. Kikyo laughed slightly at her cousin's cheeks and looked out the window. She saw that they were arriving. _This should be good. _Once the car had stopped, the doors opened and everyone exited the car. Sesshomaru through his keys to the valet and walked over to Kagome. "Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"You look… nice tonight. At least you don't look like a clumsy idiot." Kagome frowned slightly, but she got over it. _I bet that's the closest he ever got to a compliment. At least he's trying, unlike some people._ They walked inside and gave their reservation. The host led them to their table and handed them their menus. The host left and said that a waiter shall be with them shortly. "Inuyasha, don't eat too much, you remember what happened last time."

"Will you shut up, Kikyo? I remember just FINE!" Inuyasha grumbled angrily while Kagome giggled at how silly Inuyasha's face looked. "Inuyasha, don't embarrass yourself too much otherwise, I'll also be made an idiot." Sesshomaru reminded and scolded Inuyasha about his rude behavior.

"Find someone else to pick on, you bastard!" Some people turned their heads over to their table, but others just stood still and decided to ignore them. A waiter came about 2 minutes later and everyone ordered his or her food. While they were waiting for their food to come, a conversation wasn't very easy to find, in fact… it was almost impossible for one to start. "So Kagome… did you know that Sesshomaru studied in America when he was 15?" Inuyasha mentioned, trying to start something.

"Interesting." Kagome replied in a bored voice. "Sesshomaru…" He looked up and saw that the source of the voice came from Kikyo. "Did you know… that Kagome graduated at the top of her class when she came to be your intern?"

"Fascinating." His voice was laced with sarcasm and silence filled the air around that table. Finally, their food came and everyone began to eat. Another waiter brought a bottle of their finest Champagne, compliments of the chef. Inuyasha tried to make Sesshomaru talk about anything at all; even the most boring of business… but sadly, that didn't work. Kikyo tried to say something to Kagome that would, in turn, provoke her to starting to talk, but it ended the same way as their last talk… in awkward silence. Kikyo soon said that she had to make a call, and she excused herself from the table, which left Kagome alone with the two brothers. Kagome continued with her meal and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. About five minutes later, talking was starting in that table. "Inuyasha, I want to talk to you now… in private."

"But I'm eating!" His mouth was practically full and Sesshomaru scoffed at his brother's rude behavior. "Inuyasha…!"

"Sesshomaru…!" He mocked his tone and Sesshomaru grabbed him by the arm in annoyance. He dragged him out of his seat and into the bathroom. Inuyasha's back soon faced the wall and his brother was holding him there. "You know… if you wanna kill me, don't you think you would rather wanna do it somewhere private?"

"You're breaking out bargain Inuyasha; I would like to extend my congratulations on you."

"FOR WHAT?" The corners of Sesshomaru's mouth formed a slight smile. "You've actually managed to act mature and face the consequences of your actions."

"What?"

"It means… I look forward to you becoming my lap-dog on Monday." Inuyasha's amber eyes widened as soon as he realized his brother was right, that the date was becoming a total disaster and a snooze fest! Sesshomaru released him from his grip and walked out of the bathroom. _There ain't no way in hell that's gonna happen to ME! _And that's when it dawned to him… the perfect plan. _If this fails, I'll bury myself ALIVE!_ He took in a deep breath and exited the bathroom. A devilish grin rose onto his lips as he walked to their table and took his seat next to Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha…what are you smiling about?"

"Nothing at all, Kagome. But you know… I've kinda been wondering about something for a while?"

"You think? I would have thought nothing was in that head of yours." Inuyasha sarcastically laughed at his brother's joke. "Yeah, I actually think! Now Kagome, why in the hell did you accept?" Kagome blushed slightly, for she didn't exactly know what to say.

"And Sesshomaru… why did you say yes? I mean… I really would have thought your answer would've been NO! Maybe you guys secretly like each other and are planning to run away together."

"Inuyasha… watch your tongue. I would hate for it to be gone… especially now." Sesshomaru was starting to get annoyed and so was Kagome, but it wasn't enough for Inuyasha.

"Oh come on! Everyone knows you two hate each other and…" He grabbed the wine bottle and poured some into his glass. He drank some of it and set it back on the table again. "Where was I? Oh yeah… if you guys hate each other so much, then why go on a date? Well, actually it might work out for you guys. When Kikyo and I started going out, she hated me! And she was pretty damn picky about SO MANY THINGS! But now… we've come to love and respect each other. So, maybe that'll happen to you guys!" Suddenly, Inuyasha hit someone's nerves and this was when his plan would get into full range of motion.

"Will you shut up, Inuyasha? Sheesh, I don't know why Kikyo puts up with you EVERYDAY!" People who were eating turned their heads slightly, and hardly any of them were minding their own business. And the ones, who did just, stood up and went somewhere else. "You think you and Kikyo have it bad? Try living with him for almost all of your life, then we'll talk."

"Sesshomaru… that must have been torture, huh?"

"Tell me about it, I remember this one time when Inuyasha and Miroku rigged a stink bomb into the principal's car and when the car started, everyone just started running. But those two were caught because Inuyasha here was stupid enough to leave a note there and they found out whose handwriting it was instantly." Kagome started laughing while Inuyasha buried himself in his food, trying all of his best to block his ears from listening to their newly found conversation. But the only problem was… their talking was all about the embarrassing things Inuyasha has ever done and how much of an idiot he was. After 10 minutes of chatter between those two, Sesshomaru stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." With that said, Sesshomaru went to the bathroom and that left Inuyasha and Kagome all alone in that table. "So I see you two are getting along." He grumbled into his wine, which must have been his 5th cup or so. "Yeah, I guess we are. Inuyasha… I want to thank you for setting this up."

"No, no, no… I wanna thank you Kagome. I thought you were gonna stay in that apartment, adopt a bunch of fat cats, and mourn over your lost love. Well I got news for you! He dumped you flat!" Kikyo came back and placed her cell back into her purse when she heard Inuyasha rambling. Her eyes widened and she was in fear of what stupidity would escape his mouth. She mouthed over to him to tell him to shut his mouth, but he wouldn't listen. She got closer, but he still didn't hear and she obviously couldn't yell it out because she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

"I mean, why would you want to mourn over some guy who slept with your best friend on the engagement party? You must've really loved the guy or have been a total idiot for thinking that he was the greatest of all! So I'm happier than anyone else on this planet because you actually went on a date with Sesshomaru, so don't screw this up otherwise back to the popcorn and ice cream you go!" Inuyasha began laughing hard while Kagome was growing in her anger and fury. Kikyo tried to get there, but the table that had six people was exiting and they blocked her way to her own table. "Excuse me; I'm trying to get through." They wouldn't move from her way, and she couldn't stop the anger that was coming.

"INUYASHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK OF ME?" She grabbed the new bottle of red wine that was sitting untouched on the table. "WELL TAKE THIS!" Kagome held the wine bottle and threw it at the wall and the liquid bounced onto one person who was in that table. Everyone gasped and Kikyo covered her mouth with her hands and her cocoa eyes widened in surprise and shock. Kagome turned around and saw Kikyo right behind her. "Look Kikyo, your dim-witted boyfriend here insulted me so he deserved it!"

Kikyo shook her head and Kagome was slightly worried. "Something wrong Kikyo?"

"Don't… turn… around!" Kagome became slightly confused and she slowly turned her body. She gasped at the sight she saw. Inuyasha was covering his head and looking straight up at the person next to him and became almost as worried as Kagome. Red wine dripped from his silvery mane and his eyes twitched in annoyance. It was… Sesshomaru. _Calm yourself down. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… OH FUCK THIS! I'll kill her!_ Kagome opened her mouth to apologize, but no sound came from her mouth. Kikyo wouldn't say a word and Sesshomaru was prepared to grab a knife and stab the closest person in sight. Inuyasha removed his hands from his head and began to talk. "Check…"

The waiter stood still, not knowing what to do. "Check please?" Inuyasha's voice rose slightly, but the waiter hadn't moved from his spot. He stood up and growled. "WOULD SOMEONE BRING THE GODDAMN CHECK?"

**Later that night **

The doorbell rang constantly and Miroku's sleepy eyes slightly opened, but his legs were almost impossible to move. Louder and louder it grew until Miroku exited his room and went down the large stairs. His eyes still heavy and his mouth mumbled nonsense. He walked to the door and unlocked it. Inuyasha ran inside and started flipping the lights on. "Oh Inuyasha… you're here." He yawned loudly and Inuyasha began to pace back and forth.

"What the hell is wrong with the world these days? I say one thing and the next thing you know, wine bottles are thrown across walls!" He walked over to the kitchen and Miroku followed after him. "Something wrong Miroku?"

"No, it's just that it's 3:30 am and you come to my house and wake my up on Sunday morning. Is there something you want? I can make you coffee or something?

"No."

"So… how did the date go? It must of gone real swell."

"You wish! Kagome threw a bottle at the wall and the wine bounced on Sesshomaru's hair and clothes. Oh god, you should've seen the look on his face!" Miroku's eyes flew opened when he heard about how quickly the date went down. "Okay, but that doesn't explain why you are in my house."

"Kikyo threw me out and I didn't wanna stay in a hotel. I know, I JUST KNOW that come Monday morning, it'll be horrible for the both of us."

"Why?" Miroku let out another yawn. "I'm my brother's lap-dog now and Kagome will have a WWE moment with Sesshomaru. Watch, bad things will happen between those two."

"Oh come on Inuyasha, you're exaggerating. I mean… what's the worse that can happen?"

* * *

I AM SO COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY SORRY FOR THIS EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE! I tried putting this in earlier, but my mom and dad kept shutting me off from the computer and school kept bringing me down to a busier status. Thank you for your patience and I will try to put in the next chapter by next week! JA NE 


	9. Chapter 9: New Ideas

All right, now I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! My favorite part of that chapter was when Kagome threw the bottle at the wall and then the wine splashed into Sesshomaru's hair and clothes! HAHAHAHAHA Okay, you have got to admit, THAT was funny! Well, now that I got that out of my system, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 9: New Ideas

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Look here Higarashi, I know much more about business that you do. So don't act like I need your help!"

"OH! So that's why this company almost went bankrupt a few years back? Yeah, a **monkey** could run this company better than you!"

Miroku sighed as he watched their argument grow bigger and more idiotic. _If only we had some popcorn, then it would be like watching a reality show._ His ears perked up slightly when he heard a familiar sound next to him; he turned the corner of his eyes and saw the same sight he had been seeing all week. Inuyasha's head rested on the table and his snoring was overpowered by Sesshomaru and Kagome's fight. But he felt a twinge of uneasiness when he heard Inuyasha mumbling. "You want harder Kikyo… you got it…" Once this was heard, Miroku moved his foot and kicked his friend's ankle. Inuyasha rose up instantly. "CHICKEN WING! Huh?"

"Wake up… you fell asleep again."

"Hey, can you blame me? These two have been at it ALL WEEK! I swear if it's not at work, it's at home."

"Sesshomaru doesn't live there and I know Kagome has an apartment of her own. So…what do you mean?" Inuyasha let out a deep sigh and began to sorrowed tale. "Kagome calls everyday now, and in those calls she just keeps bagging on Sesshomaru. And Kikyo keeps blaming me for every single damn thing!" Suddenly their conversation was stopped by a call from the intercom. Inuyasha groaned out and pressed the button. "Yeah Tsubaki, what is it?"

"There's a Myoga Hisao and a Kikyo Higarashi here to see you." Inuyasha eyes lit up slightly and his ears perked up. _Why are Kikyo and her boss here?_ "All right, let them in." Miroku said to Tsubaki, and the door opened and once Sesshomaru was the visitors at the door, he quieted down and Kagome soon followed. "Myoga-san, it's good to see you and I'm glad you could make it." Sesshomaru said, and let down a little bow of respect. Myoga laughed slightly but soon stopped when he saw Sesshomaru's cold stare.

"Sesshomaru, there is no need for all this formality. After all, I am an old friend of your father's and business partner."

"What's this about again?" Inuyasha rudely commented and Kagome sighed in annoyance. But before Kagome could punish Inuyasha for forgetting, Kikyo beat her to it. "Don't you remember? I reminded you yesterday that Myoga-san and I were coming to discuss a project, but I guessed it slipped your mind… AGAIN!" Inuyasha grunted and rolled his eyes. "…I knew that!"

"Anyway about the project," Myoga started, ignoring Inuyasha and Kikyo's discussion. "The representative from my building for Project Tessaiga shall be Kikyo. I believe that this young lady is your representative?"

Kagome let out a laugh and tried to correct him. "Oh Myoga-san, you've got it all wrong! I'm not…"

"Yes she is!" Everyone in the room except Myoga turned their heads to Sesshomaru and was fully surprised. "Kagome here is the representative for the project." Inuyasha stood from his chair and walked towards his brother with a fake smile on his face. "Can we talk… now?" Sesshomaru moved away from the large table and moved to a corner of the meeting room with Inuyasha. With everyone else on the other side of the room, no one else could hear them. "All right, what is it?"

"I just wanna know one thing… have you LOST YOUR MIND?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his little brother. "And why do you think that?"

"You realize how big this project is, right? So why would you leave it in the hands of the clumsy devil!" Sesshomaru let out a breath and a small smirk appeared on his face. "Inuyasha, if she is the representative for Project Tessaiga, then that would mean she would be in Myoga's building for a total of two months!" He watched as Inuyasha's eyes grew with an evil and mischievous glow and his frown soon turned into a sly smile.

"Perfect plan. But how do you know she's not gonna fail?"

"Kagome was top of her class, she so shouldn't." Sesshomaru turned and was soon back at the table where everyone else was. He turned his head and nodded as a signal for his brother to come back. Inuyasha sighed._ This had better work Sesshomaru, because I REALLY don't feel like seeing Kagome at work anytime soon._ Inuyasha was back at the table and took his seat next to Sesshomaru and placed his chin into the palm of his hand. "So… what's the verdict?" Kikyo spoke out.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Inuyasha and he groaned. He really didn't want to say it, but he had no choice but to do it. "… Kagome is now… our spokesperson for Project Tessaiga." Both Miroku's and Kagome's mouths fell open while Kikyo smiled slightly. Myoga looked over at the bizarre scene in front of him. He looked over to his watch and realized how much of time he had spent there. "Oh, it seems I have stayed here too long. Kikyo and I must return to our building, but we shall be back later to discuss the specifics of the project." Myoga and Kikyo let down a small bow and left out the door. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see if they were really gone and once she was sure they were, her head turned towards Sesshomaru. Her eyes and expression were no longer cheery, but furious. And her thoughts seemed to relish in the idea of Sesshomaru dying in a hit-and-run, poisoning, gunfight, or some other incident that would involve him to be in pain. "I… thank you for the… opportunity, and I shall do it… to the best… of my abilities." She put on a fake smile, but it did not fool Sesshomaru. He waved his hand for her to go and she imagined that a plane crashed through the building and landed right on Sesshomaru. Kagome turned and left. Inuyasha stood and went also left the room to continue his work in his quiet, Sesshomaru and Kagome-free office. Miroku stood to go to, but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Have you the information I wanted?" Miroku stopped in his tracks and turned to face his boss. "Information?" _I really hope he doesn't mean about Naraku!_ "The information regarding the new interns and any ties that they have with Naraku, remember?" Miroku walked a little closer to the edge of the long table and chuckled slightly. "Yeah… I have it."

"Anyone fit the criteria?"

He let out a deep sigh before continuing with his news. "Only one intern had a connection to Naraku, but it's barely of any significance. I mean… you hardly need to even worry it! It's not even…"

"Miroku… who?" Sesshomaru's tone was filled with impatience and annoyance. He knew that he could no longer stall, so he lifted his hand and threw the file across the table. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at the name written on the file. **Higarashi, Kagome**

"How?"

"Naraku's lawyer was involved with Kagome several years ago, but I can assure that she hasn't had any contact with him for years. Kagome CANNOT be Naraku's spy! And even if she were, what would she gain from destroying this company? NOTHING AT ALL!"

"I know that you are close to her, but that is up to me whether she is a spy or not. You may go now." Miroku opened the door and left the room. _He wouldn't actually think Kagome is working for that bastard, right?_ He shook that thought from his head and started to walk to his own office.

**In the room **

Sesshomaru kept staring at the file in front of him, though many confusing thoughts ran through his mind over at this new discovery. _If she is a spy, then that would explain many things… but why would she ruin her friends and family who work in my company?_ Many people ran through his mind as he gave it for thought, but he could not keep that thought away from his curious mind. _I will find out more about this girl… I myself shall determine whether she is friend or foe._

He grabbed the file and held it in his hands. His golden eyes narrowed and cold emptiness shot right through them.

_Kagome Higarashi, who are you?

* * *

_

Well, here you go and homework on weekends will NOT keep me down! Even though I have almost no time to update on the weekdays, I will try to put in new chapters whenever I can! I just have to make sure that I don't go over two weeks. Looks like Sesshomaru is having some crazy idea about Kagome here… but how will he find out the truth? And who is lawyer that Kagome was involved with? So many new questions, more answers later! To get answers, I must update. And for me to update… reviews must come! JA NE


	10. Chapter 10: Senile Merger

Thank you for reading and by any chance, are you guys reading my other story? It's called Blinded Journey, but right now, I'm a little tired so I won't waste your time with a long author's note. I do not own Inuyasha, for it belongs to Takahashi-sensei. Read on!

* * *

Chapter 10: Senile Merger

Now that he thought about it, he knew next to nothing about her… so for all he knew, Kagome could be working for Naraku. Sesshomaru put her file down and stood from his chair. He walked away from the table and out of the room. Sesshomaru saw Tsubaki on the phone and he could obviously see that it wasn't any appointments being arranged through the phone. He walked straight to her corner office and began to tap his foot in frustration. Tsubaki turned her head and saw Sesshomaru there; she rolled her eyes and got back to her call. "You know what, I'll call you back hun. All right, bye." She put the phone back into the receiver and turned her attention to Sesshomaru. "Yes?"

"I need to know when Totosai Kenshou will be coming." Tsubaki turned to her computer. "Hold on boss, this will only take a sec." She continued to press some keys until she found it. "All right, his flight comes in tomorrow at 12:45."

"Good… now remind Miroku that he has to pick up Totosai from the airport." She nodded and Sesshomaru walked back into his office. She rose from her chair and walked in the direction into Miroku's office. Soon she was at the door and knocked on it. "It's open." She heard from the other side and she turned the doorknob to enter. Miroku looked up and saw Tsubaki there. "Yes?" Tsubaki began to walk closer to his desk and Miroku stood up from his seat. "Sesshomaru wanted me to tell you that Totosai arrives tomorrow and you are expected to pick him up at the airport. Is that clear?"

"Oh yes, crystal clear. Now I have one question for you." She pouted her lips at him. "Yeah, what?"

"Why do you always wear a mini-skirt and a see-through shirt?" Tsubaki laughed slightly. "And why would I wanna tell you that?"

"I know why."

"Go ahead then." Miroku then sat on the corner of his desk and began to explain. "You just wanna look sexy in front of me and you are doing a real good job of it, but I should tell you now… I don't date college students." Tsubaki laughed for she thought what he was saying was hilarious. "Oh please! I'm too good for you and besides… why would I want to look sexy for you!" She snapped her fingers and left through the door. Miroku laughed low until an idea popped right into his head. _Wait a minute…Totosai is coming in tomorrow and everyone knows that the old fool is totally senile and will believe anything anyone tells him. And if someone tells him something that happens to be false, Sesshomaru can't really argue with him because he's an important investor._ An evil smile crept onto his face and he turned his head right out the window._ You want to know the truth about whether or not Kagome is a spy, Sesshomaru? Oh trust me, I'll make sure that you spend a lot of time with her!_

**The Next Day: Noon**

Ever since the day started, everyone was preparing for Totosai's arrival to Tokyo and all of this almost drove everyone crazy. And Inuyasha had just gotten the surprise that made his day. "WHAT! Oh you have got to be kidding me!" He screamed into his cell. "Listen youngster, in my day we didn't yell over our cells. In fact, instead of using cellular phones, we mailed letters! And we knew how to be polite too…" The voice on the other side of the line was practically lecturing his ear out and Inuyasha was beginning to get bored of it. "Fine, fine! Just tell me how long until you get here."

There was a pause on the other line and he was beginning to get irritated from it. "Oh about 10 minutes."

"10 MINUTES!" Now he was getting angry. "Hope you can handle it. Bye." The other line went dead and Inuyasha slammed his cell closed. "FUCK!" His yell attracted some attention including his friend, Miroku's. "What's wrong with you?"

"Totosai just called on my cell and he said that his plane came early and that he was coming in ten fucking minutes!" Miroku nodded his head, pretending that he was interested in this problem.

"And this is a problem why?"

"That old fart said 12:45, but he's gotta tell us last minute that his flight came in early. If he wasn't an old geezer in failing health, I'd make sure that he's never…"

"Okay, enough language for one day!" Miroku interrupted him. Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just go to airport and wait for the old geezer!" Miroku shrugged his shoulders and walked into the direction of the elevator. Inuyasha saw him leave and growled out loud in pure fury. He turned and found Sesshomaru right behind him. "Must you yell so loud?"

"YES! Yes I do! I got a PSYCHO old geezer coming here in 10 minutes. And he's too old to keep his hands on a FUCKING WATCH!" He squeezed his cell tighter until he calmed down a bit. Inuyasha took a huge breath then let it out slowly, then put his cell back into his pocket. Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Totosai's coming?" He raised his right wrist and checked the time. "Odd, he called me yesterday and said that he'd be here around 12:10. Oh well, I believe he arrived late." Inuyasha's jaw completely dropped. _Did everyone know that he'd be here earlier than expected? FUCK THEM!_

**Tokyo International Airport**

Miroku stayed in the lobby for almost five minutes before he saw someone arriving down the escalator. He lifted his face and saw that it was an old man. Wrinkles were found on his face, neck and had bulging eyes. _This must be Totosai._ Miroku let out a sigh and walked up to him. "Konichiwa Totosai-san." He bowed his head slightly and saw that the old man was completely ignoring him. "… You are Totosai Kenshou, right?"

"The one and only. What are you supposed to be?" He grunted. _He can't be that bad._ "I'm Miroku Watase, the CEO of Taiyokai Inc." Miroku again saw that Totosai had turned his attention elsewhere. Now he was getting irritated. "Hey, I'm over here!"

"Listen youngster…back in my day, we respected people of high status and kept quiet around them! Maybe if you listen to me now one day, many years from now… you'll become an important part of a company." Miroku felt his face twitch as he heard Totosai.

"I AM an important part of a company!"

"Well of course you are… and I'm from Hong-Kong." Totosai scratched his head as he saw the young man in front of him blow. "You ARE from Hong-Kong Totosai! And I told you before… I am CEO to Taiyokai Inc.!" _Now I can see why no one else wanted to get him. This guy's nuts!_ Suddenly, he heard Totosai speak. "Where are the Takahashi brothers?" Miroku sighed in happiness. _Finally, he knows something._ "Oh that's right! I'm supposed to meet them, but I hope I get to my flight in time…" He trailed off while Miroku felt his self-control slipping away. "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are at the company."

"They came all the way from Tokyo to meet me here?" Totosai felt confused and Miroku felt like giving up. "Just follow me Totosai." _Now I am definitely going through with my plan… those two set me up on PURPOSE!_ "Are those your only bags?" _Oh please say yes…_

Totosai looked down at his two small bags. "I have a few more."

"How much more?" Miroku felt worried for he did not want to carry a bunch of bags. "About one… or two… or was it three?" Totosai trailed off while the man next to him felt like exploding. _It CAN'T be legal to be THIS SENILE! I am SO gonna get my revenge on Sesshomaru for this. And Inuyasha… you better watch yourself!_ Totosai and Miroku walked to the baggage claim and as it turned out, the old man had four other bags with him… that ended up a total of six bags. And Miroku ended up carrying every single one. Once they had the baggage the old man's luggage, they walked over to Miroku's car and put the small suitcases into his trunk. _First stop… hotel. Next stop… work. This is torture!_ Miroku and Totosai entered the car and the old man began to tell a seemly long and boring tale about an old business operation he had undergo once.

**Two hours later: Taiyokai Inc.**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were talking about how good work will be once Kagome goes next week. "I can't believe we have to wait another week for this stupid project to start. Can't we start it sooner?"

"Patience is a virtue Inuyasha."

"Not right now it ain't!" He said through gritted teeth when he heard his phone ringing. Inuyasha took it out of his pocket and flipped it. "Moshi Moshi, Inuyasha speaking."

"It's Miroku…" Inuyasha tried to hold in his laugh when he heard his friend's annoyed voice and Sesshomaru could only be amused. "Hey Miroku… is something wrong? You sound pissed."

"Well duh! Why didn't you tell me the old man's psycho? You and your brother set me up!" Just then Sesshomaru took the phone away from Inuyasha.

"Miroku… Inuyasha and I have met Totosai on many occasions. While our father was still around, one of us always had to get him from the airport. But now that he came again, we didn't feel like greeting him, so we decided that you should meet him. Was something wrong?" Inuyasha could obviously hear the amusement in his brother's voice and laughed himself.

"I HATE YOU BOTH!" Miroku screamed into the phone. "And we you." Sesshomaru closed the phone and handed it back to Inuyasha. He put it in his pocket and saw that the door behind them was being opened. When the door opened, the brothers saw Tsubaki with two men who they recognized immediately. "Ah… Miroku and Totosai, I though you two were never coming." Sesshomaru said to them and waved his hand as a signal for Tsubaki to get back to work. The two came into the room and the first one to talk was Totosai. "I do not like this guy… he is completely rude and does not have any patience. Does he have a hearing problem?" Inuyasha laughed at what Totosai was saying about his friend and Miroku stayed silent. "At least his temper isn't as bad as Inuyasha's…" Suddenly, his laughter stopped and anger came up to his face.

"Why you… whatcha say about me old man!" Totosai ignored Inuyasha's yelling and Miroku's silent cursing and began to talk to Sesshomaru. "It's been a while Sesshomaru. How have you been doing so far?"

"Good." Sesshomaru didn't want to bother with long replies, so he went to the point. "And how is your daughter doing? She's about six now, right?"

"Ten and she's all right." Just then, the door opened again and this time it was Kagome. "Higarashi, shouldn't you be in your floor right now?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Sorry, but I had to give a file to Inuyasha. Here you go." Kagome handed it to Inuyasha and was about to walk out until Miroku grabbed her shoulders. Miroku turned her around and walked her over to Totosai. "Wait a minute Kagome; I would like you to meet Totosai. Totosai, this is the girl I was telling you about, Kagome."

She extended her hand and Totosai shook it. "Nice to meet you Totosai-san."

"It's good to see that Mioki wasn't lying when he told me how pretty you were." Kagome blushed while Miroku felt his eyebrow twitch again. "My name is **_Miroku_**." He said annoyed.

"Well, I have to extend my congratulations to you. But I wish Sesshomaru had told me earlier." Everyone in the room except Miroku felt confused at what Totosai was saying. But Sesshomaru was the only one to speak up.

"Totosai, what are you talking about?"

"Sesshomaru, there is no need to be shy. Nuriko here told me all about your engagement with Kagome here. And I can see that you picked a very pretty lady." All of a sudden, the room was covered in a layer of awkward silence. Sesshomaru and Kagome were the ones who stayed the most silent and Inuyasha wasn't sure if Totosai said what he thought he did. "Uh… my hearing has gotta be off 'cause it sounded to me like you said Kagome and Sesshomaru are engaged. As in… gonna marry?"

"Of course!" Totosai answered. Miroku knew that Totosai had said his name wrong… again! But he really didn't care now because he could see that two people in Sesshomaru's office were now containing homicidal feelings for him, and it wasn't Totosai or Inuyasha. "Totosai… are you saying that Higarashi and I are to be married?"

Just then, Miroku broke in. "Sorry Sesshomaru. I know you wanted me to keep it a secret, but Totosai is very important to our company and I couldn't let him be excluded from your little secret." He gave him an evil smile and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Kagome was utterly speechless at Miroku and was about to be even angrier. "And I can see a little one is coming along also." He patted Kagome's stomach, and she let out a small scream. "I look pregnant?" Inuyasha could not hold in his laughter anymore when he heard that Totosai though Kagome was pregnant. Sesshomaru stood up from his chair, ready to kill the old man and the woman who he hated until Miroku's words stopped him.

"Uh Totosai-san, Kagome had recently found out she was pregnant and is a little shocked that you found out so… quickly. " He paused, trying to find the right words. "I have eagle eyes, it is impossible to hide something from me." He raised a finger and pointed it to his head. "But where is her ring?"

Miroku almost spoke until someone spoke over him. "The ring is being sized down at the moment; it will be ready by next week." Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and gave him her angriest look. _How could Sesshomaru agree with the pervert Miroku? And I can't believe he even thought of this stupid thing. DO I LOOK PREGNANT!_ Inuyasha could see a WWE match about to happen, so he decided. "Hey Miroku and Totosai, why don't we leave the lovebirds alone for a while? Besides, I'm sure you guys are hungry because I know this great Italian place that you'll like." Inuyasha stood from his seat and began to shove those two and him out of the office, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone together. "WHY DID YOU AGREE WITH HIM?"

"First of all Higarashi, I do not have any hearing problems, so I do not need to hear your irritating squeal. Second, Totosai believes that we are engaged and nothing will make him believe otherwise."

"So what you're saying is that we have to pretend to be a couple in… love?" She said that entire sentence in an almost panicked tone. "Unfortunately… yes. But only when Totosai is around and he shall be staying in this company for quite some time."

"How long is 'quite some time'?"

"Four months Higarashi." Kagome felt like screaming and killing two people in particular: Miroku and Sesshomaru. She began to take deep breaths and try to control her anger. "Higarashi, do you being my fiancée until Totosai leaves?" Kagome took half a step back and stayed silent. "I'm not even gonna answer that!"

"Answer or I'll make sure that you are fired and never work in this lifetime again." She paused and sighed. "I do…" Sesshomaru saw the doorknob turning and thought it to be Totosai. Sesshomaru moved closer to Kagome and grabbed her waist. He pulled her in and his lips came in contact with hers. Her eyes became wide shut, hoping that she was hallucinating. Sesshomaru's eyes were closed and he opened one and saw that the door was opened, but it wasn't Totosai. It was in fact Inuyasha… his little brother. Sesshomaru broke the kiss with Kagome and gave his brother a hateful look. "Oops, sorry. I forgot my wallet." Inuyasha walked over to the desk and grabbed his wallet. He turned and made his way to the door. "Excuse my interruption, continue with what you were doing and make sure that you leave no clothes behind." He laughed and shut the door. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and was trying her best to breath normally. "I NEVER said KISS THE BRIDE!" Kagome screamed into Sesshomaru's ear. He released her waist and she ran out of his office.

Kagome ran into the elevator and pressed the button for her floor. _What… what was that? That kiss Sesshomaru gave me… I know that it was fake, but… why did I just enjoy it?

* * *

_

YAY! The lesson in this chapter is that never let a good friend of yours pick up a senile old fool, because they will get back you in the strangest, yet funniest way! So now Kagome and Sesshomaru are "engaged" and now he has all the time in the world to find out her loyalty. Too bad they're going to have to make Goo-Goo eyes at each other whenever Totosai is around! HAHAHAHAHA I feel so sorry for them, but yet… I'm laughing. And I finally have **Inuyasha movie 4: Fire on the Mystic Island**. I don't know why everyone said it sucked it was actually pretty good. Review! JA NE


	11. Chapter 11: A New Look

Hi-Hi!! I am SO sad right now because I saw the last episode of Inuyasha on AdultSwim Thursday night. It was so sweet and the ending was such a rip-off, but I totally shrieked at the part where Kagura's thinking that at least she got to see Sesshomaru one last time before she dies. And the part where Kagome ran through the acid to stop Inuyasha from transforming into his demonic state! It was all so cool, and I cried at the end because it was the last episode! Okay… gotta stop that. All right, I can **obviously** see that you guys loved that last chapter and that makes me really happy and joyful! All right now, you guys totally rock! YEAH! And thanks again for reviewing, you guys are the best! Well, read this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11: A New Look

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, I'm serious!"

"Miroku really did that? I can't believe he'd stood so low!"

"Duh! It was a shock when Kagome told me, but I guess it's not my fault he has a poor sense of judgment." Sango sighed, though she never knew Miroku would say such a lie. _I hope he gets what he deserves!_ Sango smiled and laughed loudly at what Kikyo has said. Kikyo continued to sip her coffee while Sango was talking about the gossip. "So it seems like Miroku is a better matchmaker than you are, Kikyo. I mean, he actually found her a guy while you got her a date with a brainless idiot!" She laughed again while Kikyo pouted and narrowed her eyes. Just then, she saw the door open and it was Miroku. _Why does he have to come on my lunch break? Oh man!_ Miroku turned his head and smiled when he saw his wife and Kikyo sitting down. He walked over to them and grabbed a chair. "Hello ladies." He gave Sango a kiss on the cheek.

"Afternoon Miroku, Kikyo was just telling me about the incident with Totosai she heard from Kagome. Did you actually say that she and Sesshomaru were engaged and that she was pregnant with his kid?"

"Yeah, why?" She gasped and slapped him upside the back of his head. "OW! What was that for?"

"How could you be so stupid? A relationship should not happen like that!" Kikyo picked up her sandwich and took a large bite from it. She shook her head and refused the urge to laugh. "Hey, I did us a favor! Now Kagome can take whatever anger she has out on Sesshomaru, and besides… I think that you girls are taking this too seriously."

Kikyo swallowed the food in her mouth and raised a brow. "How so?"

"You'll see, this plan of mine will most certainly work. Sango, I have a job for you."

"What kind of a job?" Sango replied, with a slight worry and doubt mixed in with her sweet voice. "A very important job. Just listen to me and Kikyo…" He turned his head towards her. "Yeah?" She answered impatiently.

"Don't you dare tell Kagome or anyone about this plan of mine, you got that?" She nodded her head as Miroku began to explain his masterpiece plan to them.

**One Week Later**

Inuyasha walked through the revolving doors of Taiyokai Inc. and began to laugh manically. "She ain't here! She ain't here no more! HAHAHA!" Everyone stopped and stared and their recently declared crazy VP. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and growled angrily and the people watching him. "What the hell are you looking at? Get back to work!" He yelled and they all soon stopped staring and went back to their own original business. He breathed in and out as he walked towards the elevator and pressed the button for the 40th floor. _Too bad it's only for two months. _The elevator dinged as it reached the 40th floor and the elevator doors opened to a screeching Totosai. "Inuyasha! Do you know that you are 3 minutes late?"

"So? Who gives a fuck?"

"I do, so listen here youngster. Just because your father left you and your brother this company, it doesn't mean you can treat it like a toy!" Inuyasha moved towards Totosai's left and began to walk away from him, but the old man followed after him. "You should be more responsible for your actions and to be more mature!" He stopped in his tracks and turned to the old man who he thought senile. He took in a huge breath and tried to speak as calmly as he could. "Listen you old fool, I don't give a damn if I'm not here by the clock, all right? And it's not the end of the friggin' world if I'm three minutes late!"

"If only your father was here to see you like this, I'm sure he would be so ashamed that his youngest son turned out to a pain in the behind!"

"Whatcha say to me you old fart?" Totosai lifted his finger and scratched the side of his head. "I don't know, can you tell me?" Inuyasha growled with annoyance and his hands clenched into fists. _Why am I cursed with this old guy? I know who'll get him off my back! _"Miroku!" Inuyasha waited for 30 seconds before he saw Miroku coming out of his office and walked towards him. "You yelled?"

"Totosai would like to express some words of wisdom to someone here and I thought that you could use them."

"But I don't…" Miroku started but was interrupted but Inuyasha. "Trust me, you need them." He patted him on the back and walked rather quickly to his own office leaving a confused Totosai with a pissed Miroku. _Calm down, after all… it's only for a little while, right? _Out of nowhere, Totosai began to give some business, moral, and unnecessary lessons to Miroku. He hung his head back and groaned. _Oh Kami-sama, kill me now and spare me this pain of being around with this old coot for four months!_

**Taiyokai Inc. Second Building**

Kagome leaned back in her chair as she listened to Myoga explaining the major details of Project Tessaiga to her and Kikyo. She sighed as Myoga went into even further details. Though it looked as though she were capturing every detail into her mind, her thoughts were elsewhere. Far away from the business world and all those non-worthwhile affairs into something that involved one moment alone with her boss. _I still can't believe that Sesshomaru agreed to Miroku's silly and idiotic idea to impress Totosai-san! So does that mean I have to kiss him, hug him, and pretend to love Sesshomaru every time Totosai is near? But why do I actually like that idea? I mean, kissing Sesshomaru for no reason? I can't do that, even though he was a pretty damn good kisser and his voice was so deep and smooth and… NO! What in the hell am I thinking? I shouldn't, no… WON'T get a crush on my stupid, arrogant, and selfish boss!_ "No way he's gonna get the best of me!" She stood straight up from her chair as she declared her vow. Kagome's mind opened and she remembered that she was with Kikyo and Myoga, and she had just embarrassed herself in front of them.

Kikyo's eyes widened as she saw her younger cousin yell. "Ummmm Kagome… are you okay?"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Oh yeah, sure. Just… peachy!" She ended her nerve-wrecking laughter to listen to Myoga. "Well, I have explained the details of the project; I suggest you get started right away."

"Yes Myoga-san." They both answered. Once their answer was spoken, Myoga left the window-filled room, leaving Kagome and Kikyo alone to talk. "Kagome, what was that about?"

"Oh relax, would you? It was nothing, I was just…"

"Cursing someone, who?" Kagome shook her head and sighed. "Absolutely no one! There is nothing to worry about Kikyo." She smiled, but Kikyo could see right through that cheap smile of hers. _I doubt this stupid plan of Miroku's is gonna work after all. Especially since Kagome cursed Sesshomaru just now…_

**3:00 pm**

"See Kagome, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Kikyo put her hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Yeah, I was just too nervous as usual. Thanks Kikyo."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot to tell you Kagome. Sango is waiting for you outside and she wants to pick you up." Kagome lifted a brow. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'll take the bus to my place since Inuyasha is working late. So go with Sango." Kagome nodded her head and exited the room with Kikyo. They both laughed and began to talk about nonsense things until they reached the lobby. "Well, looks like Sango is already here."

"Aren't you gonna come outside?"

"Oh, I'll wait until you leave." Kikyo smiled at Kagome. "Oh okay, well… see you later!" Kagome waved and ran outside to find a little surprise waiting for her. She gasped when she saw the little girl in the backseat of the car. "Rin, why are you here?"

"Come on in Kagome, Sango and I are gonna take you shopping!" Kagome nodded nervously and entered the front seat of the car and buckled in. "Sango, why is Rin with us and why are we gonna go to the mall?"

"Miroku filled me in on the fiancé business so, you need to look more you're engaged to a multimillionaire president and less like you're working for him, got that?" Kagome nodded her head, though she thought it was all unnecessary. Sango started the car and Rin began to talk about her day to Kagome and Kagome soon told about hers. Though she left out the part about her cursing Sesshomaru. After a while, they made it to the mall and parked in Sango's reserved parking space. "Come on Kagome, we better hurry." Rin told her. Kagome got out of the car and still thought that Rin and Sango had both gone nuts. They walked through the parking lot and made it inside. "Where are we going?" Kagome blurted out.

Rin sighed and walked to Kagome. "Just trust Sango and me, you're in good hands." She shook her head and ignored the small voice in her head that was telling her not to trust them. _Why do I bother? Sango is acting weird enough, but Rin won't do anything that bad… right? _They soon stopped at a store called **Heavenly Chique**, and Kagome stopped in her tracks. "Kagome, why have you stopped? Let's go in."

"What kind of apartment do I have?"

"Not a really good one, why?" Sango answered, confused at why Kagome was acting like this. "If I live in rat-hole apartment, then what makes you think I can afford the clothes in here?" Sango laughed at her reply.

"Kagome… I'm paying for it, and you won't owe me." Kagome's face brightened. "Well in that case, let's go in!" She ran in and began to look around. Rin giggled at how Kagome was acting like and Sango just sighed. "Suzaku! Suzaku, where are you?" Just then, a man with red hair and fashionable clothes appeared from under the cast register. "You called?"

He gasped. "Sango darling, I haven't seen you in so long!" He moved away from the desk and walked over to Sango. Suzaku and she blew air-kisses to one another. "Nice to see you too."

"Where have you been? You haven't been here for a month and I was starting to get a little worried that you might never ever come back!" He sighed while Sango giggled slightly. "I was just busy, but we need to talk right now."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have the new line you were looking for, it's in the back room and I'll let you pick anything out!"

"Great, but today isn't about me."

"Suzaku-chan!" He heard a sweet and loud voice coming from next to Sango and he saw that it was Rin. "Hello little Rin, I know! Today is your birthday, isn't it?" Rin smiled and shook her head. "No…"

"Suzaku, it's not about Rin or me. I want you to transform my friend Kagome."

"Oh, well… any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Where is she?" Sango yelled out Kagome's name and she soon appeared. "Yeah?"

"Suzaku, this is Kagome." He turned around and his face absolutely dropped. "WHOA!" He shook his head and walked a little bit closer to her. _Sango had to give me a tough one, oh well!_ "She's very pretty, but what is she wearing?"

"Clothes?" Kagome answered. "Well, this is gonna be hard! How do you want her to look like?"

"Transform her into someone who doesn't look like they're paying rent." Kagome frowned. _Bitch!_ "And I can safely assume that it's gonna go on someone's credit card?" Sango sighed and took out her wallet. She looked through it and handed him her gold card. "OH Sango, you always were my favorite!"

"Well, I can't stick around. Rin will help you and you will call me when you are done with her… can I trust you?"

"Honey, she'll never look better!" Sango laughed and waved goodbye. Suzaku turned around again and began to circle Kagome. Rin began to rub her chin and smile. "Dark colors won't look on her and… no tight clothes."

"Of course, but… this will be a challenge for the both of us little Rin. Are you ready?"

"Yup!" Rin exclaimed and now Kagome crossed her arms around her chest. "One condition though…" Suzaku and Rin exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders. "Anything." They both answered.

"NO… brown OR yellow!"

**5 hours later**

Suzaku sighed and slumped into a chair. "I never would have thought that it would be this much trouble to change one woman! I'm gonna need a break, huh little Rin?" Rin walked over to him and slumped into the chair next to his. "Who knew Kagome could say no to so many things? I'm tired! Did you call Sango?" Suzaku nodded his head and looked at his watch. "Sango should be here in a few minutes… get the girl ready!" Rin nodded and ran into the dressing room. "Kagome, Sango's coming!" Rin jumped up and down with excitement.

"Rin… do I look okay to you?" Rin nodded her head. "Don't worry Kagome, you look fabulous!" Kagome smiled brightly and hugged Rin. "Thanks!" Rin opened the door slightly and gave a thumb's up to Suzaku, which meant that Kagome ready.

He tapped his foot and clapped his hands when he saw Sango enter. "Oh finally! I thought you were never coming!"

"Shut up!" She yelled playfully. "So where is Kagome?"

"All right Sango. Now… prepare to meet the new and improved Kagome!" Sango looked at the dressing room until she saw Rin exit the door and behind her was Kagome. She wore a sea-blue dress that in a blue rose pattern, which she could twirl around in and it went to her knees. It was a V-cut, but not long enough to show her breasts. The dress was tied around the neck and Kagome wore blue high heels to match it. "Well, what do you think?" Kagome asked, feeling a bit scared by the silence.

"Kagome… you look… hot! I mean, Suzaku, you did a great job on her!"

"Of course Sango and I already ran your card through so everything is paid for." Suzaku answered. "How many bags are there?"

Suzaku looked over to Rin. "Ask little Rin." Sango raised a brow and looked over to Rin. Rin whistled and began to roll her eyes around, avoiding Sango's. "Rin, how many bags are there?" Sango asked, a little louder.

"Uhhhh… well, there's uh…" Just then, Kagome cut her off. "Sango, there's ten bags and Rin helped pick out some on the clothes and Suzaku here thought that most of them were really good."

"Okay, but Rin…" The little girl lifted her face and looked up to her. "You'll have to tell your father why you were so late, all right?" Rin pouted and nodded her head. "Get the bags and I'll be waiting the car." She turned over to ground where all ten bags were. She grabbed four and walked out. Rin sighed and looked sad. Kagome grabbed her hand and a warm smile appeared on her lips. "Something wrong, Rin?"

"No, it's just my dad." Kagome nodded and walked Rin over to where the rest of the bags were. She carried four so Rin only had to carry two. They walked out and Kagome had to know what else was wrong with Rin. "Rin, what about your dad? I know he's a jerk and all, but… did something happen?"

"No, it's just that… sometimes he ignores me and doesn't even look at me. Jaken says it's because I talk too much, but my dad hates me."

Kagome shook her head. _I can't believe that Sesshomaru is a jerk to his own daughter! How low can you get?_ "Rin, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. It must be… something else."

"Yeah right, he's always been like this. Well, if my dad hates me then… I hate him too!" Rin exclaimed and began to run into the parking lot. Kagome gasped. _Rin is so sweet, but she can't hate him. I mean… there must be some reason for his behavior. How sad!_ Kagome ran after her and soon, she made it to the car. Sango opened the trunk for her and she put all of the bags there. Rin's eyes began to become very heavy and Sango smiled at this. "Kagome, carry Rin into the car." She nodded and lifted Rin up. She opened the door and placed Rin into her seat and buckled her up. Kagome closed the door and went around the car to her own seat in the front. "Kagome, there's something I wanna tell you."

"Yeah?" She said as she put on her seatbelt. "There's a business party coming up and everyone's going to it."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, Sesshomaru was also invited and you have to bring a date. So that means…"

"I have to go?"

"Yup, and you'll have to convince everyone that you and Sesshomaru are lovebirds!" Sango laughed while Kagome groaned. _Work, away from him. Home, away from him. Party, date with Sesshomaru! Why can't I avoid him? Fate really hates me!

* * *

_

Hey, sorry for not updating last weekend, I got busy and tired really quickly. I know there wasn't much comedy in this chapter but there will be in the next one. What will happen at this party and can you believe what Rin said! Whoa, I sense that there will be so much funny stuff in the next chapter! Review Please! JA NE


	12. Chapter 12: Too Much To Drink

Hey guys! So sorry about the long update, my parents got a new computer and all of my other files were on the other one. So I had to re-type them all. It was a nightmare! Please forgive me!!! All right, now that we have that clear, please continue with your long awaited chapter! Hope you guys had a very Merry Christmas and an even better New Year!

* * *

Chapter 12: Too much To Drink

Rin waved to the Sango and Kagome. "See you guys later!" The car drove away and she smiled happily. _Those two are a lot of fun!_ She reached into her pocket and took out the key. Rin placed into the lock and turned it. She pushed the door opened and was met with a screaming butler who she considered more like a toad than a human being. "Rin, where have you been?!"

"Out." Rin answered innocently. "Oh don't give me that line! You were supposed to be home at 8:00 and it is now 10:00! How do you explain that?" Jaken screamed louder.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Jaken!" She pouted her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. Jaken frowned and began to yell again.

"Ignorant girl!"

"Stupid Toad!"

"Both of you! Silence!" Rin and Jaken both stopped fighting and looked over their shoulders and stepped away from each other. "Jaken, you are excused." Jaken bowed his head and went to some other part of the house. Sesshomaru stared at Rin, who had her arms behind her back and an innocent expression on her face. "Why are you late?"

"It ran late. Sorry, I tried to call but the house phone was busy."

"You could've called my cell." He raised a brow at her. "That was busy also. Again sorry."

Sesshomaru sighed. "It's a school night Rin; go to your room… now!" Rin frowned and ran upstairs. Once up, she entered her room and slammed her door shut. Sesshomaru growled when he had heard it. "Stubborn girl." Just then, his phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller I.D. _Sango…_ He flipped his phone and answered it.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Hey Sesshomaru, how's your night so far?" she asked, almost nervously. Sesshomaru scoffed into his phone. "Stop your sarcasm Sango. Why was Rin late and why are you calling now?"

She sighed. "Okay, fine. It was my fault Rin was late, so don't punish her for what I did. And second, do you have a date yet for Totosai's party?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…" she paused for a moment but continued, "I was wondering if you could if Kagome would be your date. Now, before you say no… think of it. You want him to believe that she's your fiancée and what could be more perfect!" Sesshomaru stood still as he thought about it. _That would work, but what about the…_

"Sango, you have to make sure Totosai has no paparazzi around. If they see me and Higarashi together… nothing good will come out of it, I promise you that much. Agree with this and I'll take Kagome." He groaned at the thought of Kagome being his date for the party. There was silence on the other line for a while until finally, Sango spoke. "All right, agreed! Ja ne!" The other line went dead and Sesshomaru hung up. _What was I thinking? Of course that she-devil is going to embarrass me. Only one wrong word and my reputation is completely down._

**10 Days Later**

"Kagome, will you hurry up?! I still have to fix your makeup!" Sango and Kikyo yelled to Kagome, who was still in the bathroom. Kagome had gone over to Sango's house because she had thought that she would be able to help her with her appearance, but now she knew that was a big mistake. Kagome sighed and came out of the bathroom. "Guys, are you sure I should be wearing this dress? I mean, everyone's gonna stare at me."

Kikyo snickered. "Um… that's the whole point hun. But I should say this much, if every guy in the room's gonna stare at you, then Sesshomaru's gonna get real jealous." Sango covered her mouth with her hand when she heard that comment from Kikyo.

"What?"

"It's nothing Kagome," Sango interrupted, "I mean; Kikyo doesn't know what she says at times. Right?" She turned her stare towards Kikyo and winked. "Uhh, right Kagome. I meant to say was that Sesshomaru will have to play jealous and won't that be a sight?" Kikyo giggled nervously while Kagome nodded her head in suspicion. _Yeah right, she'll find out sooner or later how Sesshomaru really feels about her. Though it is SO obvious!_ As Kagome turned away, she looked at herself in the mirror. All she could think about was how this night could possibly go wrong. Sango walked towards Kagome with a make-up kit and began to various colors on her face. She had to be careful not to put too much for Kagome did not need too much make-up because of her natural beauty. "If you make me look like a rodeo clown, I'll never let you live it down." Kagome warned her friend.

"Hey relax, you're pretty much done. Now do you want your hair up or down?"

"Does it really matter?"

Jus then, Kikyo gasped. "Does it matter? Does it matter! Of course it matters Kagome!"

"But I don't get it?" Kagome gulped in nervousness.

"Don't you know anything Kagome? They don't teach you this at any school, but let me tell you something," Kikyo began, "when your hair is up with that dress, you're telling people that you're the beautiful but deadly business bitch. But when it's down, you're pretty much telling everyone that you're the sweet girl who can't wait to fuck her fiancé."

Kagome's face flushed with a deep shade of red. "Is she telling the truth?"

Sango nodded. "I'm afraid so, Kagome. Who do you wanna be? The beautiful business bitch or the sweet vixen?"

"Can I go bald?" She asked nervously.

"DO YOU WANT TO LOOK LIKE A FREAK?!" Both girls screamed to her.

"Okay, okay, okay! I choose to wear my hair… down?"

"Okay." Sango grabbed the brush and hair-care products to make her hair silvery smooth.

"Good choice." Kikyo smiled as she saw how she was turning out. After a while, Sango finished with her hair and sighed. "Wow that was almost a challenge. But I did it! And now, may I present the fabulous future Mrs. Sesshomaru Takahashi!" They laughed while Kagome growled at them.

"Hey, I'm NOT his fiancée! Get that straight! Let's just go to Totosai's stupid party!" Kagome grabbed her red shawl and walked out of the door. Sango and Kikyo shrugged their shoulders and walked behind her.

As Kagome leaned against one of the cars, Sango and Kikyo were having their own little conversation. "Sango, are there gonna be any people with cameras that work for the media over there?"

"There shouldn't be, I specifically told Totosai 'no paparazzi' and I'm sure that he listened… hopefully."

Kikyo snickered. "The way Inuyasha described him, I doubt Totosai even knows what they are!" They walked to car where Kagome waited for them. Sango sighed and grabbed her keys. She was happy that Miroku and Inuyasha went to Totosai's early to help him remember the guest list. _Totosai had better remember otherwise, Sesshomaru will kill… actually, he'll kill Miroku not me. But still…?_

**Imperial Hotel Tokyo**

Sesshomaru growled as picked up his phone. _Damn that wench. I told her no paparazzi and here they are! What was she thinking?_ Just as he was about to dial his phone it began to ring. He already knew who it was and thought that he could take his anger out on her. "Moshi Moshi, Sesshomaru Takahashi speaking."

"Hey Sesshomaru, it's me Kagome. Can you tell me if there are a lot of people there yet?"

"Actually, there is. Isn't that good for you, and you had better not be dressing like any hillbilly skank or I'll have your head Higarashi."

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, I wouldn't dream of dressing like you're stupid girlfriends." Kagome giggled as she heard Sesshomaru growl softly. "Anyway, give the phone to Sango I wish to speak to her."

"Okay, hold on. Sango, fluffy ice-king wants to talk to you!" Sesshomaru growled as he heard what Kagome had called him. _She has a lot of guts to call me that, but I doubt she'll be as brave as to call me that here._ "Hello?"

"Sango, when Miroku told me that you were going to be helping Totosai with the party, I wasn't very thrilled. Then I told you to bring no paparazzi, but yet they're here!"

He heard her sad groan on the other line. "It wasn't my fault; it's probably the old man's. Will you just calm down? Look, we'll be there in about two minutes and I'll talk to him then. Bye-bye." The line went dead as Sesshomaru put the cell back in his pocket. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and stared at the content of it. _I'll have to give this to Kagome in private; otherwise it'll be in tomorrow's front page news._ Just then, he felt a slap on his back. Sesshomaru turned around to kill the person only to find Totosai. "Totosai, what is it?"

"Oh don't be down in the dumps. I'm sure that Kagome will love the ring. Is that your mother's ring?"

Sesshomaru looked puzzled. "Why would I give her my mother's ring?"

Totosai slapped him again, which only got Sesshomaru angrier. "She's the woman who's carrying your kid, so she should have it!"

"Kagura carried my child and she never wore it. Why should Higa-… Kagome be any different?"

"Well I doubt that ring could fit Kagura's fat fingers, but you should give that ring to someone you love… like Kagome!"

Sesshomaru forced his body to not punch, kick, or brutally hurt Totosai in any way. "And again, why would I give it to her? I will give it to someone who will last more than 24 months." With that said, Sesshomaru walked away from the annoying man to the entrance. He went outside and found that Sango's car had arrived. He walked quickly to the car while the reporters began to hound him. "Move and I won't destroy your pathetic cameras!" Some moved out of the way while others were more persistent. When he was near the car, he opened the back seat and was frozen in place as he stared at the female coming out. Kagome stood up away from the car while Sango and Kikyo walked to leave the two alone with the reporters. Sesshomaru stared as the wind blew Kagome's glossy hair over her shoulders. His eyes went down her dress and became slightly infuriated that she was wearing the red cocktail dress that Rin got her. But still, he liked how it graced her curves. Kagome blushed as she saw Sesshomaru's eyes downward. "Something wrong, Sesshomaru?" He was knocked out of his stare and looked directly at Kagome's face.

She really did look beautiful to him. "Nothing. It's nothing at all Kagome. Let's go in." Sesshomaru reached out his arm while Kagome just stared at it. "What are doing, Sesshomaru?"

"This is the part where you grab it. Now do it."

"Reporters are right there, in case you hadn't noticed." Kagome felt uncomfortable watching people take photos of her and Sesshomaru. "It's all right, now come on Higarashi!" Sesshomaru regretted saying that for he had raised his voice a tad too much.

Kagome was mad and she wasn't going to try and hide it. "My name isn't Higarashi! It's Kagome! KA-GO-ME!"

"If you wish to make me deaf, go ahead. I wouldn't mind not hearing your nasally little voice. Can you blind too, that way I wouldn't have to look at you!" Sesshomaru thought he had won this little match, but he had been wrong before.

"And why would you be looking at me anyway?" Kagome crossed her arms around her chest and Sesshomaru became utterly speechless. "Ha, I win!" Just as another match was about to begin, Totosai appeared outside and stopped their fighting. "Alright, quit this little quarrel. Now Kagome, I know that when a woman's pregnant her attitude becomes totally different and this is just one of those times. Sesshomaru, how dare you treat your fiancée this way! You shouldn't blame her for your misuse of a condom!" Kagome and Sesshomaru froze in place as Totosai screamed out to the media. One of the reporters spoke and he was the one Sesshomaru hated the most.

"Jinenji Yoshikawa from the **Tokyo Sun**, do you mean to say that Sesshomaru Takahashi is engaged to this girl?"

Totosai nodded. "Of course! And she's four months pregnant!"

"With his kid?" And again, Totosai nodded. Sesshomaru groaned and grabbed Kagome's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving, come on!" Sesshomaru began to drag Kagome closer to the entrance, but their path was mostly blocked by troublesome reporters. After a few minutes of shoving them out of their way, the made it back inside. Kagome sighed, it really wasn't her night. Sesshomaru held on to her hand as he took out the box. "Sesshomaru, you can let go of my hand now."

"First, wear this." He handed her the box and she opened. Her breath was taken away from the beauty of the gold-laced emerald ring. "It's beautiful, but why?"

"If we have pretend to be… engaged, then we have to look the part too. I already have a ring, so now we look it. Don't do anything stupid Higarashi." Sesshomaru walked away from her as she stared at the ring. She slipped it on her finger and was surprised on how well it fit. _Wow, it's beautiful. Sesshomaru must've spent a fortune on it and I insulted him. How low have I sunk? I guess I could go find him and apologize._ Kagome began to wonder around and met new people in the party. Though Kagome knew that she didn't belong in this world, others thought she was a daughter of a wealthy businessman while many others thought that she was Sesshomaru's fiancée as they saw their little display outside.

**3 hours later**

Kikyo looked around the party for Kagome and stopped when she saw her at the bar in the lounge. "Kagome," Kikyo began as she walked up to her, "what are you doing? Don't you remember what happened the last time you got drunk?"

"I'm not drunk, I'm just supremely pissed. I can't believe that cynical, egotistical, hormonally-crazed son of a bitch!" Kagome screamed out as others in the bar turned the heads in her direction. "Her boyfriend dumped her for her best friend, it's all too complicated." Kikyo said as the people went back to their own business. Once she was sure no one was listening, her attention was turned back to Kagome. "What happened? Did someone attack you or something like that?"

"No, not like that. It's just that, well… I thought Sesshomaru was being real sweet when he gave me this ring, so I went around finding him and apologizing for being so rude outside but when I did find him, he was…"

"He was what? Kagome tell me, it can't be that bad."

"Sesshomaru was with… some woman and they were… well, let's just say it was a lip lock I'll never forget." Kagome turned her head slightly to see Kikyo's blank face. She nodded slightly and held in her laugh. "You mean that why you're drinking? You don't even like the guy! What happened to the Kagome who said to me and I quote, 'Sesshomaru is a totally asshole and I'll worship the day he dies.' Do you like him now?"

Kagome scoffed. "I thought you would understand, but I guess a total slut wouldn't understand." Kagome put her bourbon down and walked out of the bar. Kikyo tapped her fingers on the wood and smirked at Kagome's words. _Kagome is hella lucky that she's drunk and doesn't know what she's saying otherwise I would've bitchslapped her skinny ass all the way to California. _

**Indoor Pool Area**

Sesshomaru sighed as the peace and tranquility reached his ears. Though the one thing that puzzled him was the look Kagome gave him when she spotted him and that woman making out. _Why was she looking at me like that? She looked as though she was… heartbroken, but why?_ The entrance door creaked opened and Sesshomaru turned around to see Kagome. "Sesshomaru…" She whispered as she began to walk closer and closer to him. When Kagome was about three feet away, Sesshomaru began to back away from her.

"Higarashi, what are you doing?"

"Can you call me Kagome for once?" She whispered softly as Sesshomaru stopped when he realized that there was no more room to back away. Kagome walked to him and stood right in front of him. "Kagome… what are you up to?" A small smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes. She lifted her feet higher until her face reached Sesshomaru's. She moved closer and sealed the space between their lips. Sesshomaru stared at her, wide-eyed, wondering why she was doing this until he grabbed her waist pulling her closer. She gasped and he took advantage of that. But once he had tasted her mouth, he pushed away from him. "You're drunk Higarashi! How dare you kiss me?"

"So my mouth is filthy? And I suppose that other woman's kiss is SO much better, huh?"

"Why would you care? If you were worried about reporters, I made sure no one saw."

"It's not that, asswipe! I didn't think you were that kind of guy is all. I didn't know why Rin hated you, but now I see the real reason."

Sesshomaru's golden orbs widened. "Rin… hates me? My own daughter hates me? You lie!"

"She told me so herself! Let me guess, you need some ho to fill the position as Rin's mother! You sick pervert!" Kagome walked towards him to slap him, but she slipped and fell face-first into the water. Sesshomaru watched her sink into the water and heard the door behind him creak again. But this time, it was Miroku, Kikyo, Sango, and Inuyasha. Miroku and Inuyasha ran towards Sesshomaru and stopped when they saw Kagome in the water. "Aren't you gonna save her?" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Why should I? It was her fault that she fell in, she can swim back up I know that much." Inuyasha scoffed and watched Kagome go deeper. "Fuck you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha took off his jacket and jumped into the pool. He swam deeper until he grabbed Kagome. He swam back up as fast as he could until he reached the top. Inuyasha swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out with Kagome. He put his ear to her chest. "She's not breathing, someone's gonna have to give her CPR."

Miroku sighed. "I'll do it. After all, she's like my little sister." Miroku pumped Kagome's stomach three times, held her nose with his fingers, took a huge breath and was about to go down until Sesshomaru grabbed his head. "I'll do it, so move." Miroku moved and Sesshomaru took his position. He put his lips on hers and breathed into her mouth. Sesshomaru repeated what Miroku did while Inuyasha and he looked at him suspiciously. "I don't get it. He doesn't want to jump into the pool but he won't let you give Kagome CPR?"

Sesshomaru breathed into her mouth again, but this time Kagome opened her eyes and coughed out water. "KAGOME!" Kikyo and Sango screamed out in surprise. They ran to her side and hugged her tight. Sesshomaru took off his coat and put it around Kagome's small frame. "Are you okay, Kagome?" He asked softly.

"Just… fine." Kagome moaned and fainted on Kikyo. "We gotta get her home. Inuyasha, get the car ready."

"I'm on it." Inuyasha picked his coat off the floor and put it over his wet shoulders. But he was stopped when Sesshomaru grabbed his long hair. "I'll take Kagome home, don't worry about it."

Inuyasha growled. "I don't get you Sesshomaru. First you don't wanna save her, and then you stop Miroku from giving her CPR so you could do it yourself, and now you want to take her home? I don't buy that!" Sesshomaru pushed his brother away and went towards Kikyo. He picked Kagome up bridal-style into his arms. He turned and walked to the other exit that led directly outside so he could avoid the annoying reporters. They watched as Sesshomaru walked to his car and put Kagome in. He took his place in the driver's seat and drove away.

Her destination would be home, but he has other plans…

* * *

Whoa! Kagome's weird when she's drunk, huh? And does Totosai know how to shut up at all? I doubt it! I don't get what Sesshomaru did, but why did he keep kissing her? Boy, love's weird… and wet! Well, sort of… anyway, I hope all of you had a totally awesome Christmas! Under my tree was **Inuyasha season 3, MoonPhase episodes 1-6, Inuyasha: Tragic Love Song of Destiny, Inuyasha calendar, Johnny Depp Poster, and expensive jewelry from my best friend.** I LOVE Christmas!!! Anyway, hope all of you thought this chapter was very funny and I hope to see your reviews soon! And again, sorry for the long wait! JA NE 


	13. Chapter 13: A Night Together?

**DON'T IGNORE THIS MESSAGE!! One author friend of mine, Boredom is the Devil, has this story called _Finding New Love _and there are not that many reviewers/readers for that story. Can you guys do me a giant favor and read/review it? It would mean a lot to her because I think she's worried that no one likes the story and that is NOT true! Please I'll ask again, read/review her story.** I can't believe that I stayed up until 1:35 am to type the last chapter! Boy was I tired! By the way, I got a GPA of 3.89 so I get an iPod for my birthday! YAY ME!! And my performance last Wednesday/Thursday went totally great and last Friday was awesome!!! It was a short day and my 3rd period class went out and buried a time capsule, though we had to watch our teacher dig it up the hole in the ground, it was a pretty fun day! Thanks for reviewing, as usual… plus, I also thank you for the 107 reviews! You guys are totally awesome!

* * *

Chapter 13: A Night Together?

Kagome shifted slightly on the bed as she felt the beams of sunlight hit her face. She had not yet awoken from her sleepy mood and was enjoying sleep until she heard a loud buzzer next to her. She grabbed the pillow and hung it over her head. _Shut up you stupid clock! This headache is killing me and you're not making it ANY BETTER!!_ Kagome lifted her arm from her under the blanket to the clock next to the night stand. She opened her eyes slightly and stared at the time. "9:25, okay… WHAT?!" She grabbed the clock again and began to panic. "I'm late for work! I'm late for… wait a minute. This isn't my clock." The clock slipped out of her hands and dropped onto to the bed. "That's not my nightstand; my bed is not this comfy! Relax Kagome, just because you're not in your bed, or in your room, or apartment… oh what am I saying! It can't be Miroku and Sango's house or Inuyasha's apartment, whose is it? And why the fuck is it so cold in here?" Kagome looked at the blanket to see how thin it was but instead pulled it closer to her body._ AAAHH!!! Why am I naked?_

Just then, she heard the door open and had the surprise of her life once she saw who came out. "Higarashi, I see you're finally awake. For a moment there, I was beginning to think you were dead." Sesshomaru stared at her confused and embarrassed face and was beginning to wonder what was wrong with her. Kagome moved her eyes around and saw Sesshomaru with only his pants on, his hair and chest still wet from his shower and a small pinkish blush appeared on her cheeks.

"This is your house?" Sesshomaru nodded yes to her question. "This is a guest room, right?"

"Very funny Higarashi, you should know perfectly well that this is my bedroom." Kagome felt like screaming once she heard Sesshomaru's reply. And all he could do was enjoy her misery. "Something wrong Higarashi?"

"Sorta… well, I have to know. Did anything… weird happen last night?"

"You don't remember?" Some suspicion in his voice as he asked.

"Not really, last thing I remember was falling into the pool, waking up seeing you, Kikyo, and Sango above me then I blacked out." Kagome grabbed onto her forehead as she felt her headache grow bigger from trying to remember the events that occurred the previous night.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow at her response and a mischievous smirk appeared on his lips. _She really doesn't remember anything at all… oh revenge is sweet!_ A small chuckle escaped his mouth. "It's too bad you can't recall a thing that happened last night. It was pretty wild."

"…what?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Well, I tried to take you home but you refused and wanted to come to my place. The way you were acting, I just simply couldn't say no. One thing led to another and… let's say you were the loudest screamer I ever had." Kagome covered her mouth with her hand as she felt her face turn redder than red.

"You mean… you and me… did IT?" She said hesitantly.

"Pretty much and by the way, you were you a virgin by any chance?" Kagome slowly nodded, not daring to speak. Sesshomaru had to refuse the urge to laugh. _She's STILL a virgin? How pathetic!_ "That explains the blood on the sheets, doesn't it?" She gasped and hesitantly lifted up the sheets and saw blood on the bed. _WE REALLY DID DO IT!!_ She began to panic and looked around the floor for her clothes.

"Hey asshole, where are my clothes!"

"Asshole? If I were you Higarashi, I'd watch the language you use around This Sesshomaru."

"And if I were you, I'd get a fucking haircut so that way when I go out, men don't call me sexy and try to ask me out." A low growl escaped his throat; it was too early in the morning to be fighting with her. "Your clothes are downstairs in the dryer."

Kagome held on to the sheets as she got off the bed. She carefully wrapped the sheets around her body so all of her private parts were covered. As she began to walk away, Sesshomaru merely chuckled. "It's useless Higarashi, there's nothing that you have that I already didn't touch."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kagome yelled as she slammed the door shut. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he remembered how peaceful she looked while sleeping. Though, he wished that she could always remain that silent. _I doubt she'll ever learn to shut that foul mouth of hers._

**Downstairs**

Kagome opened the dryer and saw all of her clothes. She sighed nervously as she grabbed her clothes. _This will be odd going home in the same clothes._ She grabbed her clothes and walked into the nearest bathroom. After a few minutes, Kagome came out looking the same as she did last night except her hair wasn't all that glamorous and no make-up adorned her face. Kagome walked into the kitchen to find Sesshomaru eating eggs and reading the newspaper. There was another plate of eggs in front of her and took her seat and stared at him. "Since when do you cook?"

"Since my mother felt I was becoming too dependant on her cooking."

"And when was that?" Kagome asked as she took a bite out of her eggs.

"I can't exactly recall, but I believe I was about… 6 or so." Sesshomaru replied and saw Kagome choke on her eggs. She grabbed the juice next to her plate and drank it before she really choked.

"Lemme use your phone, I have to call Myoga and tell him that I can't come in today."

Sesshomaru stood up with his empty glass and plate and placed them in the sink. "Already done Higarashi, you don't have to worry about that. By the way, if you're a subscriber to any newspaper I suggest you don't read it."

Kagome raised a brow curiously and grabbed the paper that was lying on the table. She scoffed as she grabbed it and took in no consideration from Sesshomaru's warning. Kagome searched through it until she found the front page and gazed at it. "AAAHHH!!! Why is this here?"

"Higarashi, it's not that bad."

Kagome scoffed sarcastically as she began to read the headline and part of the article. "**Prince Charming has met his Beautiful Poor Princess.**_ Sesshomaru Takahashi introduces his soon-to-be-bride at the Imperial Hotel where he could show her off to all his partners and friends. The only thing that is known about her is that Kagome Higarashi is a 21 year old woman who's an employee at Taiyokai Inc. and is expecting a child of Sesshomaru's. She has no money of her own and has hit the jackpot. It's almost a modern fairy-tale for these two lovebirds as they stared lovingly at one another as she arrived looking like a princess for her prince._ There's even more on the next page, and guess what? The article takes up the **whole **next page! You call THAT 'not bad'!" Kagome screamed as she walked right up to Sesshomaru.

"Well, for me yes. It's an entirely different story for you. But there are good things about you in there."

"In here, I look like a fucking gold-digger and you say there are good things?" Kagome pouted her lips and threw the paper and Sesshomaru's feet. "I'm walking home, buh-bye now." She turned and walked to the front entrance and stormed through the door. Sesshomaru sighed and grabbed his car keys. He opened the door and saw Kagome through his gates and walking on the sidewalk. He chuckled slightly at her stubbornness and thought it to be attractive. He shook that thought out of his head as he ran towards his Black Saab.

Kagome walked angrily on the sidewalk as she rubbed her forehead since it still ached from her activities the night before. _I can't believe him! He honestly expects me to calm down while every person in Tokyo's reading how much of a slut I am, Kami, what an ass he is! Why did I sleep with him, more importantly… why did he say yes? He was sober enough for his brain to function, he could've stopped me. Unless… maybe he feels something for me? EW! The only feelings he probably ever gets are either when a hot girl comes by him or when his stocks are making billions._ Kagome was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts as she heard a loud honk next to her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sesshomaru coming up on the road. "What the hell do you want?"

"Get in the car and that is not a request."

"Just because we did _something _last night," venom was laced around her voice, "it does not mean that you can order me around like that. I'm walking home." Kagome sped up slightly while Sesshomaru became slightly irritated,

"You seriously intend on walking all the way home? You live past the freeway; you want to walk right through the morning traffic? I don't buy it, get in."

"No, I really am walking. Now leave me alone." Kagome continued walking and Sesshomaru did nothing but follow.

**30 minutes later**

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA FOLLOW ME?!"

"Until you get into this car Higarashi. You are a very stubborn woman and I can be worse." Kagome was still not persuaded by him. Even though her heels were hurting her and so many people gave her the oddest looks, she wouldn't give up. "You know, it's odd that you're angry at me for the paper this morning but you are only making worse for yourself."

"How so?" Kagome asked, for she was slightly confused at what Sesshomaru was telling her.

"Think about it. If you think people think you a gold-digger because of what they read on the paper today or saw on the news probably…" He paused for a second as he saw Kagome stop in her tracks.

"News? It was on TV too?" She feared for the worse.

"Maybe, I'm not so sure. Anyway if you think it's bad now; imagine how worse it is with you walking in the same dress as last night and me following you in my car." Kagome crossed her arms around her chest and looked over to Sesshomaru. _But it's all your fault for that…_

She sighed sadly. "Fine, I'll get in the stupid car with you." Kagome walked towards the car and opened the door. She sat in the front seat and slammed the door hard.

"Shut the car door like that again and watch what happens." Sesshomaru responded in his threatening tone.

"Who cares? You can afford it just fine." Silence was then covered throughout the car as Sesshomaru drove faster and into the freeway. Time passed before the corner his gaze turned onto Kagome. He was startled by what he saw. Kagome's clear face was stained with tears and he saw her reach up a couple times to brush them away. _Why is she crying? I didn't think she would take it seriously._ Finally they reached for the apartment and the car stopped. "Thanks." Her words were blank. No emotion, no sarcasm, nothing was in her voice when she spoke. She shut the door behind her and walked inside the apartment.

Sesshomaru drove away after he saw Kagome enter. Kagome entered the elevator and punched in her number to her floor. After two minutes, it opened and she walked over to her door. Kagome pulled a key out of her purse and unlocked the door. Once she entered, Kagome felt arms right around her neck. "KAGOME, YOU'RE HOME!"

"Kikyo? What are you doing here; don't you have a place of your own?" Kagome asked as she pushed her cousin off of her. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the couch where she collapsed. "Yeah, but I was too worried about you to go home so I stayed here. And I called everyplace I could think of!"

"Two questions: One, how did all of you guys found Sesshomaru and me at the pool last night. Two, how many places did you think of?" _Guess not everyplace otherwise I would be at work right now._

Kikyo jumped onto the couch next to Kagome and rubbed her arm. "After you called me a total slut and stormed off somewhere, I was worried that you might've done something stupid. So I asked Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango to help me look for you and then we found you."

"And where did you call exactly?"

"Everywhere! I called the hospitals, the jails, and the morgues to see if you were there!" Kikyo screamed as Kagome stood up. "Hey wait a minute, where did Sesshomaru take you last night?"

Kagome walked frantically away from the couch and into the bedroom. "I'm tired, so I'm gonna bed." Kagome went in and shut the door. Kikyo lifted a brow and pouted her lips. "What bit her in the butt?"

* * *

Finally, finished it with it. Sorry about it being late, I was a little lazy. I'm sick, tired, and my upper lip is as fat as a block of cheese because of some Chinese food I ate last night. I hate life SO much! Okay so… Kagome and Sesshomaru, I can see how well those two are getting along… NOT! And I wonder how Kagome's going to handle everything now that she's the number 1 gold-digger in Tokyo! Review please! JA NE 


	14. Chapter 14: Rumors

**_GUESS WHAT SATURDAY IS! SATURDAY IS MY… -drum roll- BIRTHDAY!!!! YES, APRIL 7, 2007! I'M GONNA BE 13 YEARS OLD AND I'M SOOOOOOO FREAKING HHHAAAPPPYYY!!!!!!!!! SO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE A REVIEW BECAUSE I WOULD CONSIDER IT A BIRTHDAY GIFT AND IT WOULD BE RUDE TO NOT LEAVE A REVIEW! PLEASE GO ON READING!

* * *

_**

Chapter 14: Rumors

Kagome slammed the door as she began to pace around her bedroom. _What in the hell am I gonna tell Kikyo if she asks again where I was last night? It's either I tell her that I was at Sesshomaru's house or some hotel… oh what am I saying!_ Kagome mentally slapped herself. Both ideas sounded too awkward and too suspicious for her own taste. She sighed; it was almost torture trying to think of an excuse to get away from Kikyo's paranoia but she had to do it. Maybe she would even tell her the truth. _Nah!!! The truth will me kill me, not set me free. But I have to say something!! _Kagome shook her head and headed towards her closet, she needed to get out of her clothes, burn and bury them. She grabbed a plain baby blue T-shirt and a faded pair of blue jeans and stripped out of her clothes and put on the other ones. She exhaled and walked out of her room and found Kikyo raiding her fridge. "Hey Kikyo, whatcha doing?"

"I'm hungry, okay? So," Kikyo closed the fridge holding a piece of chocolate cake and a fork in the hand, "are you ever gonna tell me where you went last night because I deserve to know! I was worried sick about you Kagome, you're like the only family I got left!" Kikyo hoped that this little tear-fest of hers would convince Kagome to tell her what happened after the party. "Please!"

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to flip out, agreed?"

"All right then." She raised her right hand. "I, Kikyo Higarashi, promise not flip out on my cousin, Kagome Higarashi. Now will you tell me!"

"You might want to sit down." Kagome said, not knowing if Kikyo could take the news. Both girls walked over to the couch and sat down. "All right, after Sesshomaru took to his car he… didn't take me back here."

"Well, that was obvious enough!"

"Quiet! Anyway, I don't exactly remember what happened but I know that we went to his place and then we…" Kagome trailed off, not wanting to say the rest because of the shocked look on Kikyo's face.

"You… SLEPT with him!!! KAGOME HIGARASHI, HOW COULD YOU!" Kikyo screamed as loud as she possibly could.

"Kikyo, please BE QUIET! My landlord might hear you!" Kagome pleaded.

Kikyo began to massage her temples before she began to yell. "I DON'T CARE!!" Kikyo screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You promised you wouldn't freak out!"

"So! How could HE, how could YOU? It's completely disgusting! Kagome, I thought you were smarter than that!! You weren't supposed to sleep with him, just be his date… now what are we gonna do?" Kikyo stood from the couch and began to munch down her chocolate cake and chugged down a glass of wine, hoping to calm her nerves. "Oh god, Sesshomaru p-p-probably thought t-t-tha-a-a-t you weren't a good fuck a-a-a-an-d-d now he's gonna fire you for revenge and-and-and-and then you'll-ll-ll-ll lose the apartment and wind up a ho-ho-hobo and wander the streets of the Tokyo with no life a-a-a-and…"

"Kikyo!" Kagome screamed, stopping her insane rambling. "Seriously, do you honestly think that's gonna happen?"

Kikyo began to laugh as she realized how stupid she was beginning to sound. "Yeah, you're right. I mean, it's not it was unprotected sex, right Kagome. He used a condom and you were on the pill… right?" Kagome turned and gulped nervously. "Right?"

"I… don't think he used a condom and… you know that I don't use birth control bills. So…"

She froze in her place, her features almost like stone as she began to walk towards her cousin. "You mean to tell me, that… you not only slept with your boss, my boyfriend's older brother, but… you two didn't use protection, at all?" Kagome nodded and began to back away in fear of her cousin's rampage. "OH MY GOD, THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!! Kagome, you lost your virginity to an idiotic, egotistical cock-head! And you didn't even use protection!"

Kagome raised a brow. "Cock-head? Okay, I'll pretend I didn't hear that. But don't be ragging on me. How many times have you slept with Inuyasha, WITHOUT the use of a condom?"

Kikyo gasped. "That's different. Inuyasha is my boyfriend, NOT my worst enemy. And I use birth-control pills, okay?"

"Oh really?" Kagome asked sarcastically. "And _how_ many times have you thought you were pregnant?"

Kikyo groaned in frustration. "Listen, we are not here to talk about me. This is about you! Ever since you knew what sex was, you said that you would save it for the man of your dreams the man you were gonna marry. Not waste it on some drunken one-night stand!" Kikyo gasped in realization. "I gotta call Sango, she would know what to do and then we gotta go to the pharmacy and get you birth control pills so that way, I don't have to taking care of any future little nephews." Kikyo grabbed her purse and began to look through it until she found her phone. She speed-dialed Sango's number and the phone began to ring.

"Moshi-Moshi, Sango speaking. Oh, hi Kikyo, what's wrong?"

"Get your butt over to Kagome's place now! There's like, an emergency here!" Kikyo bellowed.

Sango began to worry. "Is something wrong? Is Kagome okay?"

"She's… okay, in a way… sorta. Just get over here…" Kagome jerked the phone away from Kikyo's grip.

"Sango, don't listen to her! Kikyo's a little crazy right now; she didn't get her morning caffeine and you know what that's like."

"Kagome, I'm glad to hear that you're okay. What happened to you last night?"

"Well, uhh…" Kikyo grabbed her cousin by the hair and took back her phone.

"Just get over here now!" Kagome flipped her cousin over and told Sango not to. Then those two began to fight on who would have control over the phone. Finally, Kikyo grabbed the phone. "Hello, Sango? You there? Sango!" She turned her phone off and signed. _Just great, she hung up on me. Oh well._ She got up off the ground and pulled Kagome back to her feet. "Come on Kagome; let's go get those pills… NOW!"

**Taiyokai Inc.**

Sesshomaru sat in his chair as he remembered Kagome's reaction to waking up in his bed. _I wish she could always act like that; it would save much of my voice for more… important things. But, why was she crying? Did she think that sharing the night with me was **that** horrible for her? Kagome Higarashi, you are the strangest woman I have ever had the… pleasure of meeting._ Just then, his brother entered the room.

"Hey Sesshomaru, how come you in so late? Like, almost two hours late, I mean… Totosai was about to throw himself out the window thinking that you died or something like that. So where were you?"

Sesshomaru didn't pay much attention to his brother, but only enough to answer him. "I overslept."

"Okay then… oh yeah, some good news for you. Our sources told us that Naraku is having a gala for his return on April 12, which is in two months and they also tell us that his kids and Kagura plan to be there."

"Great."

Inuyasha raised a brow and continued. "And our stocks have raised 100 points since last month and we have now taken over one of the biggest companies in Japan, Shanghai Corporate."

"Good work Inuyasha, splendid."

Inuyasha stood there gawking at his brother, for he had no real reaction to the wonderful news he had just given him. _I know what will get him out this little 'daze' of his. _"Sesshomaru, I got arrested last night and I have to pay a $2 million fine. So… can I have the money?"

Sesshomaru pulled a check from his pocket and filled it out for $2 million. "Here." He tossed it to Inuyasha and waved his hand, issuing him to leave. Inuyasha turned around in complete awe of his brother. Once he left the office, he ran straight for Miroku's. He barged right in and Miroku was typing away in his laptop completely unaware of Inuyasha's presence.

"Miroku, get your butt of the computer; someone killed my older brother and replaced him with some… robot look-alike!" Miroku was still typing away on his computer, not even bothering to take a glance at his friend. _What the…?_ Inuyasha walked towards him and took a closer look. As he was typing the figures, investments, stock points onto his files; Miroku was listening to his iPod. Inuyasha growled and jerked the iPod away from Miroku.

"Inuyasha, what the hell did you that for? I was listening to some very good music." Inuyasha put the headphones and cringed and the lyrics.

_**Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto**_

_**Okizari ni shita kokoro **_

"Miroku, how do you listen to that crap?"

Miroku groaned and grabbed his iPod back. "With my ears Inuyasha and it's very relaxing, all right. What do you want Inuyasha; I'm working."

"Sesshomaru is NOT himself; he just gave me two million dollars just because I asked him. I need your help." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Miroku by the arm and dragged him out of his office and led him into Sesshomaru's.

"Why is that my problem? Maybe he's just being… generous." Inuyasha stopped and began to laugh softly.

"Ever since the day I was born, I've been with Sesshomaru and let me tell you something Miroku; my brother is NEVER generous unless he gets something in return. Okay? I know him a lot better than you do. So don't go telling me something about my brother that I don't already know about." Inuyasha said and Miroku nodded his head in agreement. As they walked into Sesshomaru's office, Tsubaki saw and tried to stop them.

"Hey, you're not supposed to go in there without permission. Inuyasha-san, Miroku-san come on; cut me some slack here. I don't wanna get fired, I _like_ this job."

"Don't worry, we're just gonna have a little talk with my **lovable** brother. So I'll personally cover you, Tsubaki-chan." Inuyasha and Miroku smiled and went inside the office. Sesshomaru looked up and arched his brow.

"And what do I owe a visit from you two? Miroku, I thought I instructed you to put our new figures into the database and Inuyasha… I instructed you to personally talk to Totosai about our overseas production. Why are you two here?"

Miroku jerked his arm away from Inuyasha and began to explain his side of the story. "Well, actually… I was working like you told me and Inuyasha came and dragged me out of my office just because you gave him $2 million for no reason."

"I did? Huh, interesting. Well, what do you two want?"

"We, well… **I** want to know why in the hell you're acting so goddamn weird! Ever since last night with the party and Kagome and… wait a minute. What exactly happened with Kagome? I mean, Kikyo was calling there all night long and no one ever answered. Where did you take her?" Inuyasha began to smirk; he finally had something over his perfect brother.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in sheer annoyance. "I think it is time for you two to leave." Sesshomaru stood up and leaned over his desk.

Just then, Miroku broke his silence. "No, no, I think Inuyasha has a point. What exactly did you do with Kagome last night?" He raised a brow suspiciously as Sesshomaru smirked.

"Miroku, I think those porn DVDs have caused you to lose your mind."

"Why would say I was thinking about that? Did I say anything?"

Sesshomaru rubbed his chin slightly before resting his hand back on his desk, only to press the intercom that was connected to Tsubaki's phone. "Listen, do you two want to know exactly what happened with Higarashi and me?" Miroku and Inuyasha both looked to each and then nodded. "Fine then, I'll tell you. She came onto me last night and we had sex. Happy now?" Inuyasha and Miroku were utterly speechless by this shocking news.

**Outside the office**

Tsubaki's jaw dropped as she heard the news. _No way! That skinny little tramp and my sexy boss? Hell no! I've been trying to sleep with him for two years and she **just** got here and she got to do him? I can't believe it! I just… have to tell someone, now!_ Tsubaki clicked onto her e-mail button and began to write a message to one of her co-workers.

**OH MY GOD! You will like NEVER believe this! Sesshomaru Takahashi is like sleeping with that skimpy little intern, Kagome Higarashi! So scandalous! I read about their little engagement but I knew that was like supposed to be a little joke for old Totosai! But seriously, he like REALLY is sleeping with her! **

Tsubaki pressed the 'send' button and just like that… it was already half-way throughout the company.

**Two Weeks Later**

Kagome walked into the bathroom of her apartment slowly and looked over her right shoulder. "You guys… are you sure that this is really necessary?"

Sango walked up to her friend and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Listen Kagome, we need to make sure whether or not if you're pregnant. If you're not, then we'll pretend this never happened. But if you are, then… well, we'll just talk about that later. Okay? Now go find out." Sango stepped away from her and Kagome walked in and shut the door.

A few minutes went by before Kagome came out of the door. "Well, what is it? Positive or negative?" Kikyo eagerly blurted out.

Sango couldn't hold it in. "Well, are you pregnant with Sesshomaru's kid or not!"

Kagome sighed and began to tell them. "I'm…"

* * *

Well, that's it for today!! I'm seriously sorry about the cliffy, but I need to save some things for the next chapter and putting too much in would ruin everything! So can you believe Tsubaki? She sent an e-mail saying that Sesshomaru and Kagome were sleeping together and Kagome may or may not know about it yet. And Inuyasha and Miroku are too nosy for their own good. Okay, well hopefully you all read the author's note on top but just in case you didn't… SATURDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!!! (APRIL 7, 2007) I'M FINALLY GONNA BE 13 YEARS OLD! SO PLEASE LEAVE A NICE, BIG JUICY REVIEW FOR ME TO ENJOY! JA NE 


	15. Chapter 15: Punishment

Thank you for all of those that said 'happy birthday' to me, it was really nice and I had a great birthday! I **finally** got my own iPod, but I still wanted a new cell phone since a certain someone took mine away:( Anyway, I thank you guys for reviewing and again… I am VERY sorry about the cliffhanger, but it was necessary. And CST testing if FINALLY over, it felt like forever!!! But at least we got short days when we took those tests, but they were still annoying. Okay, go on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 15: Punishment

"It's… negative. I'm not pregnant." Kagome sighed happily and stared at Sango and Kikyo. "Something wrong? You guys look disappointed."

"Well,…" Sango began, but was cut of by Kikyo.

"We're NOT disappointed, okay! You better be happy that little test was negative, because to go straight to Sesshomaru and tell him he's expecting a kid… oh my Kami!!" She shuddered as though a cockroach was crawling under her skin and climbing her spine.

"In some strange, yet comforting way… I agree with Kikyo. I mean, to have to put with custody, child-support payments, and all that other crap. It's a nightmare, and why would you want to have the kid of the very man that you loathe?" Sango and Kikyo began to laugh as though sharing a private joke. Suddenly, Sango's cell began to ring. "Moshi Moshi, Sango here."

"Hey mom, it's Shippo."

Sango smiled. "Hi sweetie, how are you?" Sango turned around and sat down onto the couch.

"I'm… good. It's dad I'm worried about." She heard a nervous gulp over the phone.

"Why? Did he call you? Did something bad happen?"

"Well, I can't really say… if you know what I mean." Shippo replied in that sneaky tone he used only when making deals.

"Tell me what's going on with your father and I'll," Sango paused as she was thinking of a way to bribe her son, "buy you whatever manga or anime you want. Now tell me."

Sango heard a silent 'yes' on the other line. "It's a little hard to explain over the phone, can you come home?"

She looked at her watch. "I'll be right there sweetie. Bye." She hung up and grabbed her purse. "Trust me when I say this; have a child when you are ready, and not before. That goes for both of you." Sango was then gone and Kikyo looked down onto her watch.

"Well, I'm gonna go and get lunch, you coming?"

"Not today Kikyo. I promised Miroku and Inuyasha I'd eat lunch with them. They've been acting real weird lately, right?"

"Actually yeah, it kinda bothers me. I mean, Inuyasha hasn't tried to sleep with me for a whole TWO WEEKS! Am I repellant? Do I have wrinkles? Did I gain weight?" Kikyo screamed out in a manic tone and when she looked around, Kagome had already left. _Damn her! Oh well, I guess I'll go by myself! I don't need her._

**30 minutes later: Taiyokai Inc.**

Kagome entered the building, but felt uncomfortable the moment she did. Many people gave her the strangest looks and she couldn't even figure out why. _They're not staring at me… are they?_ Kagome walked as quickly as she could to the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. A few minutes later, the doors opened and she walked directly to Tsubaki. "Hey Tsubaki, are Miroku and Inuyasha in?"

Tsubaki looked up and saw Kagome. She frowned and gulped nervously. _Does she know I started it?_ "Inuyasha and Miroku… yeah, like hold on." She typed on her computer and sent an e-mail to them saying that Kagome was outside the door, since she was not in the mood to call them.

"Thanks and by the way," Kagome looked over her should to find some people whispering and staring at her, "could you tell me why everyone's staring at me?"

She sighed nervously. "You mean… you DON'T know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Well, it's just… umm, that… uhh…" Tsubaki was trying to think of any way to tell her the rumor without actually saying that she started it.

"Well?" Kagome was starting to get a little impatient.

"Okay, okay, okay… I'll tell you. Somebody starting a rumor around saying that you and Sesshomaru were sleeping together and that… you also… snuck confidential information from him and sold it to someone other companies." _Oh no, she's gonna ask me who starting it! Inuyasha, Miroku… get out of your offices and save my ass!!_

Kagome stood silently, almost like a statue. _How could… who would… why didn't Kikyo tell me about this rumor! Out of all the people for gossip, she would know!_

"Hey Kagome, sorry it took us a while… we had to get some work done." Miroku said while Inuyasha began to walk towards the elevator.

"Kagome, you coming or what?" He stopped and saw her hands balled up into tight fists and her teeth clenched. He walked back and poked her shoulder. "Kagome?"

"Tsubaki," Miroku turned towards her, "what's wrong with her?"

"Remember that rumor about her and Yasha's brother? She just found out." Kagome began to stomp away from them and into Sesshomaru's office, uninvited of course. "If she kills him, I'm betting you two will be next." Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances and ran after Kagome.

She slammed the door open to find Sesshomaru on the phone. "Get the fuck off the phone RIGHT NOW!!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha and Miroku came in and closed the door behind them.

"Sorry bro, we'll get her out right now." Inuyasha grabbed her arm, but she elbowed him in the chest.

"Let go of me!" Sesshomaru sighed and hung up on his call.

"All right, what's this nonsense?" He stood up from his chair and walked in front of his desk.

Kagome's breathing became very heavy as her anger rose even higher. "What makes you think that just because we slept together, that you can make up whatever fucking story you can!!? How in the world could you do that to me?"

"Higarashi, what are you talking about?" Just then, Sesshomaru figured it out. "If this is about that rumor…"

"Sesshomaru," Miroku cut right in, "look, we all know that you and she haven't had the best of times but come on! It was just a harmless rumor!"

Kagome turned around. "So you started this stupid rumor!"

Miroku shook his head. "No, no, no, no it wasn't me! Someone else did that!"

"Then why didn't you, Inuyasha, or Kikyo tell me!"

Inuyasha sighed. "THIS IS WHY! Everyone knew you would overreact if you knew about, THAT'S why we didn't tell you! To save you and ourselves from a BIG headache!"

"Inuyasha, Miroku… shut up. This is between Kagome and me. But seeing as you two couldn't keep a secret and obviously blabbed to everyone here… I should punish the two of you."

**A Few Minutes Later**

Inuyasha and Miroku laid knocked out; with bruises, bleeding and possibly broken bones on the floor and Sesshomaru turned around. "I need to tell you the truth about that night."

She scoffed. "What else could have happened? Did I rob a bank? Did I wreck a car? Did I murder anyone? What? What could you possibly tell me?"

"It's about us having sex, we did…"

"Oh, in case you're curious… I'm not pregnant so you don't have to worry!"

Sesshomaru growled, he was really getting tired of hearing her interruptions. "How could you be pregnant if I never slept with you!"

Kagome froze in her place. "Wha…what?"

"We never did it. You were drunk and I knew that you would probably kill yourself just by walking into the elevator, so I took you to my house. One of my maids changed your clothes and since the guest rooms were full of dust, I ordered you to be in my room. And I slept on the couch."

Tears slowly began to fall from her eyes. "Why? Why did you tell me that then?"

He sighed and continued. "I wanted revenge. You telling me that Rin hated me, I just… wanted to get back at you."

"Well… you did. YOU HAPPY NOW! I QUIT!" Kagome opened the door and ran out of the office. Tears streaked her face as she ran towards the elevator. All Sesshomaru could do was run after her. She made it into the elevator and pressed the button to the lobby. She began to wipe the tears off her face as the doors began to close. But just as they closed, Sesshomaru entered.

"Listen…"

"Get away from me!" She screamed after the doors closed. Sesshomaru turned toward around and pressed the 'stop' button. The elevator slowed until it came to an abrupt stop. "What do you want? You fought with me, you insulted me, you hated me, you humiliated me, AND you made me quit! What else can you do to me?"

"This." Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to him. He bent down and crashed his lips against hers.

**Sesshomaru's Office**

Miroku opened his eyes and reached into his pocket. He felt sore everywhere and also felt the blood loss. Miroku took out his cell phone and dialed a number. The line began to ring until he heard a feminine voice on the other line.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"My friend and I are severely injured, bring an ambulance." He looked over his shoulder and saw Inuyasha beginning to wake up.

"OW!" He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his temples trying to calm the bulging headache he had.

"Could you tell me your injuries?"

"Okay, well I think I have some broken ribs, a bloody nose, a…" Inuyasha grabbed the phone and took a deep breath.

"JUST BRING THE FUCKING AMBULENCE!!!"

"Can you give me the address?"

"Taiyokai Inc., main building, top floor. GET LAZY ASSES HERE AND BRING THE AMBULENCE ALREADY!!

**In the Elevator**

Kagome pushed him away and slapped him across the face. "Why in the hell would you kiss me?" _And why did I enjoy it?_

"Because… I love you, Kagome."

* * *

OMG!! He said it!! Sesshomaru told Kagome he loved her! I wonder how she'll take this little news of his… anyway, I know this chapter wasn't really funny but I had to fit the romance SOMEWHERE!! And MAN! IS INUYASHA RUDE OR WHAT? I mean, I know he's in pain and all but… he needs to learn how to be patient. Ok, well hope you all enjoyed the chapter and review please! JA NE 


	16. Chapter 16: Accidentally In Love

OH MY GOSH!! I didn't think that you guys would love the last chapter THAT much!!! Anyway, NO MORE SCHOOL!!!!! I'm finally an 8th grader and 7th grade wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. So please enjoy the chapter, and sorry for taking so long with updating!

* * *

Chapter 16: Accidentally In Love

"No. No. NO!!" Kagome screamed as she clutched her head. "Don't tell me that you **love** me, especially after all you did it to me!!"

Sesshomaru scoffed. "After what** I **did to **you**? Oh please! You were the one that spilled coffee on me, almost gave me a concussion, threw a wine bottle at me, slapped me in public **without **apologizing, gave me constant headaches, put our disputes on the news, and on top of that… I actually liked you all that time!" He exhaled deeply and looked her straight in the eye. "I believe that is much worse than what I did to you." Sesshomaru grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the walls of the elevator. Kagome struggled to get away, but he held on to her very tightly.

"You ass, let me go!!" She screamed to him as he held his grip on her shoulders. Sesshomaru moved his face closer to her own until their lips were centimeters apart. Kagome figured that he was about to kiss her, and she was prepared for that case. After all, it would only take one good kick in the right spot for him to release her. But one thing seemed odd to her, and that was… he **wasn't** kissing her. Sesshomaru remained in that position; their lips so close to one another, his hot breath on cascading on her face. "Now I dare you to tell me that you hate me. Just tell me that and I'll leave you alone. Never again will I bother nor harass you. Kagome, tell me you hate me."

She stared right at him; her tears finally stopped falling down her face. How was she to tell him that she hates him when she didn't even know? "I-I-I…"

**Outside the Building**

The ambulance came after some time and carried off Inuyasha and Miroku. While they were both in the ambulance truck, Inuyasha began to complain. "Great Miroku, because of you and your stupid plan," he paused for a second, grabbing his aching head, "we're both heading to the hospital! Why didn't you just let things be? My right leg and my left arm are broken, and I could've had a concussion thanks to you! And what do you have, a couple of broken of ribs and a few bruises!"

Miroku snorted humorously. "Hey, my plan was brilliant. Did you see Sesshomaru or Kagome in the office at all? That's because…" He breathed heavily, holding on to his aching ribs. "Well, I'll put this in a way you can understand. They… are… in… love!" Inuyasha grunted and rolled his eyes in denial.

"Oh please, the day Sesshomaru falls in love is the day when I get coffee poured down my pants. And besides, even if they are… did you plan this **little** confrontation with my brother?"

Miroku chuckled slightly while clutching his ribs. "Well actually… no, not exactly." Inuyasha blankly stared and narrowed his eyes in sheer anger. "All right, all right. I didn't think he would do this, I would've thought that he'd…"

Suddenly, Inuyasha raised his hand towards Miroku. "Miroku, I don't wanna know. This is your fault, so you're paying for my medical bill."

**In the Elevator**

"I… how am I supposed to think with you so close to me!" Kagome complained while Sesshomaru only smirked at her annoyance.

"Easy, if you can refuse me in this position then I would know. Or maybe… you would like another position?" Kagome's eyes widened and she wriggled again. His face tightened as he began to grow impatient. "Give me an answer Kagome!"

She just couldn't take it anymore. "I can't! I wanna hate you and I should despise your filthy guts, but something inside me wants to be near you and… You wouldn't understand anything I'm saying, you're a guy." As she finished saying it, she felt some pressure being weighted away from her shoulders and she saw that Sesshomaru was releasing her. Kagome rubbed her arms gently and Sesshomaru went back a few steps, hitting the wall of the elevator. He pressed a button and the elevator started moving again. She began to be a little nervous, Sesshomaru was being too quiet and she didn't know whether she could say something to him. Just as the elevator dinged and opened, he finally uttered out some words as she stepped out.

"If you no longer wish to be anywhere near here, I expect your resignation on my desk by tomorrow morning. It will not be accepted any later." He pressed another button and the elevator began to close. She stared at him as the doors went shut. After they shut, Kagome sighed and looked at her hand. She laughed as she saw the ring Sesshomaru had given her.

**Flashback**

"**Sesshomaru, you can let go of my hand now."**

"**First, wear this." He handed her the box and she opened. Her breath was taken away from the beauty of the gold-laced emerald ring. "It's beautiful, but why?"**

"**If we have to pretend to be… engaged, then we have to look the part too. I already have a ring, so now we look it. Don't do anything stupid Higarashi." Sesshomaru walked away from her as she stared at the ring. She slipped it on her finger and was surprised on how well it fit.**

**End Flashback**

_What am I thinking? He probably didn't mean it when he said that he loved me, so why should I care? After all, he's just some self-promoting, egotistical, shallow, self-serving pig! And the one problem with this little dilemma is…_

"… I love him. Stupid me… what did I do!" She frantically pressed the button to go up, but she had to wait for the other elevator to come down. Finally, it came and opened. Kagome stood in place as she saw the one man she wanted to see. "Sesshomaru, I wanted to…" The corners of his mouth went up slightly and Kagome went into shock. He actually **smiled**! Sesshomaru stepped out of the elevator, grabbed her by the wrist, and started walking out of the building. "Where are we going?"

"…out." Soon they were in his car and driving away. As he continued driving, Kagome felt very uncomfortable in the awkward silence of Sesshomaru's Saab. _I should ask, but I know him better than that. Worth a try, though. _

Kagome cleared her throat and exhaled slowly. "Sesshomaru, are you… pissed off or something?" _Oh no! That came out __**SO **__wrong!_ She looked at him, waiting for an answer to her ridiculous question. He kept quiet, not answering her question or making any comments about it. After some time of silence and driving around, the car stopped and Sesshomaru stepped out of the car. "Hey, why'd we stop?" Kagome asked as she too got out, but was being dragged by the wrist by Sesshomaru. Kagome looked up and saw they were going through a gate and beyond it there was a house. Her eyes wandered a bit and she knew where they were and whose house they were entering.

His.

Sesshomaru opened the door and walked into the house. He stopped and turned towards Kagome. Kagome had her hand on her hip and was tapping her shoe against the tile floor. "Something wrong, Kagome?"

"Um, lemme check for a sec… YES! You tell me that you love me, and then expect my resignation as soon as possible, and now you take me to your house? That is the **very** definition of 'something wrong'!" Sesshomaru raised a brow and pulled Kagome closer to him. "Well, since I already quit earlier… I need to go home and find a job so I need go, as in now Sesshomaru."

"Oh really, and tell me why you were waiting outside the elevator when I came down after you?" Kagome froze, not saying anything. Just the simple slip of the tongue would be wrong, especially for her. She gulped nervously and tried to avert her attention elsewhere. "As I thought, you don't hate me."

Kagome sighed heavily and looked straight into his cold gold eyes. "I guess I don't."

**Hospital**

Inuyasha growled impatiently as he saw Miroku coming into his room. "What do you what?! Didn't you do enough to me!"

Miroku chuckled as he saw him on the hospital bed, cursing and complaining. "Well, I get to go home since I only have two broken ribs and some pain in my left wrist. You, on the other hand…" Miroku walked over to the bed and grabbed the medical sheet. A small laugh escaped his throat. "You have a broken leg, arm, and nose, some other stuff too. Why are you still here though?"

Inuyasha scratched the top of his and groaned. "They said something about overnight observation or something like that, I wasn't listening. So… you explain to Sango why we're in the hospital?"

"No, not yet. You tell Kikyo?"

"Yup." Inuyasha responded with much confidence.

"How'd she react?"

He smiled. "Pretty good, in fact; she's coming over here, right now. See Miroku," he placed his hands on the mattress and sat up, "you let Sango have too much control over you. Women are like horses, they like to know that the man has a tight grip on the reins. Like with me, I let Kikyo do want she wants but I'm not letting her take over my life. Just say this, 'woman, this is my house and my rules, and NO one else's!' You should try it."

Miroku nodded and walked over to the door. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Before Miroku could open the door, Kikyo came in. "Hi Kikyo."

"Miroku… oh my poor baby!" His mouth gaped open as he saw Kikyo worry over Inuyasha. He shook that odd feeling away and left. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I gotta stay here overnight. So, you're not mad at me about not being able to keep the whole rumor thing a secret?"

Kikyo smiled at him and began to laugh. "No, of course not. In fact, I'll show you how 'not' mad I am at you." Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha's bed, pulled the cap off her semi-hot coffee cup, and poured the drink on Inuyasha's weak spot.

"OOOOOWWWW!!! SHIT, THAT BURNS!! Kikyo, are you insane?" Inuyasha screamed as he clutched onto his burned manhood.

"No, just really mad!" Kikyo turned and left in a huff. _How could he do that to me? He promised, that asshole!_

**Watase Mansion- One hour later**

"Miroku, I appreciate your honesty but… you get the couch!" Sango said as she went up the stairs to her room. Miroku went after her, trying to convince her that it wasn't his fault but Tsubaki's.

"Seriously Sango, I didn't tell Kagome. And aren't my injuries enough of a punishment!"

"Yeah, but you let her find out! And that's just as bad!" Sango exclaimed to her husband. He sighed and leaned against the wall as he remembered what Inuyasha had said to him. "_**You let Sango have too much control over you. You should try it."**__ Well, it wouldn't hurt to try… would it?_

"Sango!" Miroku said loudly enough for her to stop and turn around.

"What?" She said, impatiently.

He gulped nervously and tried to remember what Inuyasha had told him. "Woman, this is… my house and my… rules and no one else's! Yeah and uh… so I'm not sleeping anywhere near that couch because I bought and paid for my bed and that's where I'm always gonna sleep and not you or anyone else is going to say otherwise!" Miroku exhaled, confident that his little speech would work and she would listen to him.

Sango stared wide-eyed at him and walked slowly towards him until she was right in front of him. "Is that what you truly think, Miroku?" He nodded, hoping that he had made the right decision. "Well then, I suppose you won't be sleeping on the couch then."

"Really!" Miroku said in a state of shock, not actually believing that Inuyasha's advice would work on him.

**10 minutes later**

Kohaku and Shippo opened the door under the stairs and walked into it. They soon went down the wooden stairs and found their father. "Hey Dad, Shippo and I wanna know why you are sleeping in the basement."

"Yeah dad and here's the ice pack you wanted." Shippo gave his father a toothy smile as Miroku pressed the ice-pack against his swollen ice. _I can't believe Sango punched me in the eye!_ "Anything else, dad?"

"No Shippo, thanks though. Kohaku, come over here for a second, I wanna talk to you." Kohaku shrugged his shoulders and sat next to his father on the ground. "Son, one day… you will be married. When that day comes, you will finally be a man."

"Ew dad, I already know about all that stuff. I don't you talking to me about it."

Miroku chuckled and put his arm around his son's shoulder. "It's not that, it's just… when you get married, make sure she's beautiful, intelligent, nice, and doesn't have a black belt in any form of martial arts." He said as he pressed it harder against his eye.

Kohaku laughed and stood up on his feet. "Not to worry dad."

"Makes sure Rin doesn't mange to get karate, tai-kwon-doe, or some other lessons." Kohaku blushed as his father said that.

He rubbed his son's back assumingly while Kohaku tried to convince him that Rin wasn't his girlfriend. "Rin and me are just friends, nothing more. Got it?" Miroku nodded and lied back on his pillow trying to sleep.

* * *

HAHAHA!! I hate life right now, my summer is SO boring! All my friends are on vacation or on a cruise, and I'm stuck in my house all day long!! Oh well, at least I have something to do. Let me just summarize this situation; Inuyasha and Kikyo are temporality broken up, Miroku's sleeping in the basement, and Kagome and Sesshomaru are having a good time together. Well, at least some people are happy in this arraignment! Review please!


	17. Chapter 17: Forgive The Idiot

Wow, I don't know what to say except…. You guys are SO SWEET!! After reading ALL those reviews (cheer-ups!!) I felt a lot of support for you all and from my friends too. It cheered me up a BUNCH!! So yea, and I finally decided to update because I felt up to the challenge. Hopefully it's not too bad… please review!!

* * *

Chapter 17: Forgive the Idiot

As Kagome continued to change the channel on her TV, the remote was snatched out of her hands by Kikyo. She sighed as her cousin changed the channel to **Wild Girls**, a soap opera that Kikyo was in love with. "You know what Kagome, this ain't half-bad."

"What ain't?"

Kikyo laughed and grabbed the bowl of popcorn that was sitting in Kagome's lap. "You know, being away from men. Not having to watch baseball all the time or having to cook or waiting for them to come home before sunrise. Just the two of us, I am SO glad I broke it off with that idiot!"

"Yup, I'm glad too." Kagome replied sarcastically. "Do you mind if I change it? I was watching something."

"Yeah but… now, you are watching this." Kikyo popped some popcorn in her mouth and smiled. _I wonder how Inuyasha's doing. No, no, no! I shouldn't be thinking about him at all!! Besides, I bet he's just having some other girl with him._

**Taiyokai Inc.**

"Uh, Sesshomaru… has he ever acted like this before?"

"No actually, this would be a first."

"A first what?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up to them.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders and elbowed Sesshomaru, meaning he had to answer. _Coward._ "It just seems very surprising to Miroku and I that you are working so diligently. That just seems very… awe-inspiring. What could have brought on such change?" Sesshomaru turned and left the building.

"That was weird. Come on, let's grab some dinner." Inuyasha said to Miroku and he groaned impatiently.

"Actually Inuyasha, I have to go home right now since I promised Sango I would come home before midnight. You understand, right?"

Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll go alone then." Miroku and him walked into the elevator and went down.

"… So you're not mad?"

Inuyasha laughed at that comment. "Mad? Of course not! I mean… **You** get to go home and cuddle up with **your** woman and have fun with **your** kids while **I** go back to **my** empty, stuffy penthouse where absolutely **nothing** is there except; gigantic messes, a cold room, and a bunch of old take-out food!! No, **I **am **not** mad…!"

Miroku rubbed his chin lightly, thinking of what to say next. "You know, I suppose being a couple of minutes late won't be THAT bad, so… how about sushi?" He put on a fake smile as they left the elevator.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders as they walked over to their cars.

**10 Minutes Later**

Inuyasha sighed as he pushed around the sushi with his chopsticks, not having taken a single bite. He'd hardly spoken a single word since they had been there. Miroku watched him Inuyasha being miserable and pursed his lips in annoyance. "You know, if you weren't going to talk at all we didn't have to go out to eat. I mean, I really could be at home, you know."

Inuyasha chuckled under his breath. "Oh great! You're gonna leave me too, huh? Why is everyone leaving me?" He stabbed one piece of sushi with his chopsticks.

Miroku chuckled nervously at the comment he heard from Inuyasha. _Man, he's got it bad! _"Look, I know this is probably the millionth time I've said this but, why don't you just apologize? Or at least call her. I mean, you can't spend the rest of your time moping around."

"Don't you think I've tried that over a hundred times? It always goes straight to voicemail and she's staying at Kagome's, not even bothering to open the door when I come." Inuyasha stabbed a piece of sushi and thrust it into his mouth angrily.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Miroku answered skeptically.

"Okay fine. I'll prove it to you." Inuyasha reached into his pocket and dialed Kikyo's cell phone number. He put it on loudspeaker and both of the heard it ringing. Soon, it went straight to voicemail.

"_**This is Kikyo Higarashi, but I'm not here at the moment, so leave a message after the beep or call later… unless your name is Inuyasha Takahashi then don't even bother."**_

Inuyasha hung up after that and scowled at Miroku. "Okay, it **is** that bad." An awkward pause covered the air for a few quick moments before Miroku spoke up again. "Have you tried giving her gifts?"

"Like she'll go for that, Kikyo's not that kind of woman."

Miroku scoffed at Inuyasha's comment. "Well, I suppose if you really want to break up with her, then I guess…"

"Hey wait!" He retorted back as he put his phone back into his pocket. "Okay fine, you win. What should I give her then? I doubt she'll go for one of those cheap Hallmarks 'I love you' bears or a big box of chocolates that taste like they've made by a two year old with a sick mind." Inuyasha stared back at Miroku, thinking that whatever idiotic plan he made was now spoiled.

"What are you talking about? Inuyasha, just meet me tomorrow at Fujiwara Park. At 3:00 pm, and do not be late! Now, I gotta go home before I feel Sango's wrath." Miroku sat up and left the restaurant, leaving Inuyasha to pay the bill that they left. Inuyasha stared at his full plate and wondered what Miroku's wondrous plot was. _Knowing him, it's probably too perverted or too complicated. Eh, it won't work… but this makes me real curious…. This had better be worth it!_

**The Next Day, Fujiwara Park 3:15**

Inuyasha leaned against a tall tree near the opening of the park and stared down onto the large roots under him. He tapped his foot impatiently against the ground as he raised his arm to check the time. _Damn him! Why in the hell is he 15 minutes late? I'll wait for another five minutes and if he's not here by then, I ain't waiting for him anymore._

Suddenly he heard a small yell. "Inuyasha!" He turned around and saw Miroku running towards him until he was in front of Inuyasha. "Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to meet with a client about contract clauses and stuff. Hope you weren't waiting long?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Nope, just fifteen minutes of standing under this goddamn tree. I was starting to think you were tricking me… _asshole_." Miroku sighed as Inuyasha cussed under his breath. "But whatever, you're here and so am I. What's this **master plan **you got in store?"

"Follow me and you'll see." Miroku walked away and headed towards his car.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha began to complain. Suddenly, he was handed a slip of paper and twitched his eyebrow nervously. "You're kidding me…. right?"

Miroku laughed and didn't bother to answer him. After a few minutes of silence, they had reached their first stop. Both stepped out of the car and Inuyasha stared at the building in front of him. "Well, here we are." Miroku said as he walked onto the other side of his Benz.

"A flower shop…? You took me to a flower shop! I could've gone here myself, and besides… flowers **DON'T** help!!"

"Inuyasha… shut up! That is not the point. Just come on." He went in and Inuyasha walked in after him, still unsure of why he was still there. As they walked in, they were greeted by an old lady by the name of Kaede. "Good afternoon Kaede-san. How are you?"

The old woman smiled. "I'm doing good Miroku, who's your friend?" She pointed towards Inuyasha, who felt awkward being inside a flower shop with his best friend… a guy.

"Oh right, he is the whole reason I came here. Inuyasha needs flowers, **lots** of flowers because he kind of has a… situation as one would say."

"Problems with his wife?"

"Girlfriend."

"Oh…"

Inuyasha felt annoyed on how they continued on about him. "**OK!!** We get it! Now can I get whatever stupid flowers I was supposed to get?!" He screamed out after he reached his limit.

Kaede shook her head in disbelief. "Miroku, pick better friends. The ones that are loud-mouthed and rude such as this one don't last for long."

_Loud-mouthed and…! I hate this old hag, and I hate Miroku for bring me to this stupid dump! _"Yes, I know this about him, but enough about that. Inuyasha needs 2 dozen pink roses, 5 dozen Chinese Bellflowers; purple ones, and 3 dozen of whichever flowers you believe are best." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard how many flowers he was about to buy. _120 flowers…! __**Shit!**_ "All right. But who's paying, you or the immature ruffian back there?"

"Immature!" Inuyasha interrupted. "I'm not the one shouting out stupid names over here, you old hag!" Miroku sighed as the argument between Kaede and Inuyasha began on which was being more immature.

"I'll pay for the stupid thing just to get out of here!" Inuyasha offered as he took out his wallet and walked up to the cash register. "Just deliver them to this address." He grabbed a pen lying on a table and a paper next it as well. "Bring it there by 5:30, right?"

"Yeah, that's good enough. Thank you Kaede-san!"

"You are welcome Miroku, and do me a favor; bring back your friend again. He amuses me!" She began to chuckle under her breath slightly. Inuyasha took back his credit card and hurried out of the door as fast as he could without looking eager. Miroku left after Inuyasha and entered the car again. His amusement was evident by the way he saw Inuyasha's face becoming irritated by the second. "So, did you like this place? I come here all the time to get the best flowers for Sango."

"Miroku," he began, "do me a favor; **never **bring me here again for two reasons. One, I do not like shops that smell or remind me of flowers. Two, she annoyed me calling me a freakin' immature whatcha-ma-call-it."

**1 Hour Later**

The Benz soon came to a stop in front of a rather large jewelry shop and even Inuyasha recognized it. "Why are we here? Do you need to pick up something for Sango or whatever?"

"Nope, we're here because of you. Now you need to buy something nice from here, something Kikyo will like." He explained to him as they both walked in and were greeted by the shopkeeper, a man named Jakotsu. His blue-grey eyes stared at them both as Miroku and Inuyasha walked in.

"Hello" Jakotsu screamed out excitedly. "What can I do for you two _handsome_ gentlemen? Shopping for each other? That's so adorable!"

Inuyasha felt a chill run up and down his spine the moment Jakotsu started talking. "Um… I need to get a necklace for someone. Any suggestions?" Miroku chuckled at Inuyasha's nervousness in front of Jakotsu. _For Inuyasha's sake, I hope Jakotsu is just being friendly… and not __**friendly**__._

Jakotsu giggled slightly. "Of course I do! How about…," he paused for a minutes as he opened the glass class and took out a necklace, "this? It's simple, yet elegant." Inuyasha looked at the necklace for a minute and saw how much it resembled Kikyo. The chain was made of pure silver. It was in the shape of a Bellflower, with sapphires as the pedals and citrines as the nectar in the center. He smiled slightly, imaging her reaction to this.

He nodded. "Yea, this is perfect!"

"Ok, that's great. Is this for him?"

"What?!" Inuyasha screamed out. "Hell no! I'm straight as can be!"

"Sorry," Jakotsu carried a slight look of disappointment of his face, "that'll be a total of 3,099.99. Cash or credit?" Inuyasha handed him his credit card and I.D. Jakotsu took it and stared at it for a minute before responding to it. "You're **the **Inuyasha Takahashi?"

"Oh no!" Miroku mumbled under his breath as he began to rub his temples, guessing what was about to happen.

"Yea I am… what's the problem?" Inuyasha replied confused at what was going on.

"Well," Jakotsu began, "I'm not so sure you're the real Inuyasha, I.D's can be faked you know."

"What other goddamn proof do I need?!" He responded, trying to control anger but was failing. _What the hell is this guy trying to do!_

He smiled again. "Well I hear that you have many _**talents**_. Why don't you show me?" He said in a suggestive tone. Inuyasha felt a shiver (the bad kind) go up and down his spine as Jakotsu said.

He fisted his hands as he felt his anger boil up, which he could no longer contain. "I don't believe this! First I get beaten up by my brother, then my girlfriend dumps me, **then **I get told off by some old hag, **AND** now… some gay guy who I've barely known for **five minutes** is flirting with m!!" Inuyasha raised his fist and slammed it through the glass case, breaking it and causing his arm to bleed. "Now just give me the **fucking **necklace before I shove this glass up a place even **you wouldn't **want it in!!"

**10 Minutes Later**

"WAIT A MINUTE!! This is ain't my fucking fault!! Ask the gay guy over there, he'll tell you!" Inuyasha protested as he was being dragged away by the police for destroying private property. Miroku sighed in disbelief as he watched his friend screaming at the cops, proclaiming his innocence. _If he would've just shut that big mouth of his, he wouldn't be in this trouble! Oh well, _He looked down on the piece of paper Inuyasha managed to write on before he was dragged away by the cops. _I still have to do this… even if it is unnatural._

**Kikyo's Place: 1 Hour Later**

As Kikyo continued to vacuum the carpet of her apartment, she heard the bell ring. She turned off the vacuum, walked over to the front door, and opened it. As soon as it opened, a parade of men came in each holding a different bouquet of flowers and in front of them was Miroku. "Miroku, what are you doing here?" She looked at him oddly, for he was standing in front of her doorway wearing a black tux and holding a large box in his hands. _What is he doing?_

"Oh my god Kikyo what are you wearing what did you do to your face?" He stared at her in disbelief since he had never seen her wearing a sweat suit and no make-up. _Wow, I really don't want to do this! _He sighed heavily and went down on his knees, gulping heavily and becoming extremely nervous by the second.

"Kikyo," he said after lifting his sleeve and looking at what he wrote on his arm from Inuyasha's note, "you are one of the prettiest women I know and I suppose this is the last thing you wanna hear but I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you. I'm sorry for every time I ever made you frown or sad or any emotion that doesn't make you happy. In truth…. I love you Kikyo. Accept this as a token of my love!" Miroku forced himself to summarize what Inuyasha had written even though he could feel how awkward it was between him and Kikyo at the moment.

She stared at him wide-eyed, not knowing what to say. _He's married to my best friend and saying that he loves me? Is something wrong with him?_ "Um… Miroku? You do know that I love you as a **friend** not like… **that!** I can't accept any 'token of love' from you…. Are you ok?"

He sighed again and got up from his knees. "Just take it! That whole ridiculous speech I made, this gift I'm holding, and all these flowers are from Inuyasha! I was just… passing along the message, I don't feel that way towards you whatsoever Kikyo! It was all Inuyasha, he really wants you back and I'm pretty sure he's not in his right mind at the moment since you're not with him." Miroku handed her the box and she accepted it, knowing now that it wasn't from him but from Inuyasha, she opened it and saw the beautiful necklace that lay inside.

_He got this… for me? It's so beautiful!_ She looked around the flowered-covered apartment and couldn't believe that Inuyasha bought these flowers _just_ for her. "All right, where is he? I wanna thank him for this!"

"Oh you do." Miroku scratched the side of his head, not knowing what to say to her. "Um, you should come with me. I'll definitely take you to him." _Hopefully she doesn't kill him for this._

**Tokyo Police Station**

Inuyasha sighed as he sat in his cell, waiting for Miroku or his brother to come bail him out of there since no one really believed that he was Inuyasha Takahashi. "Of all the fucking stupid…" He cursed under his breath and suddenly noticed the man next to him. "Hey, what you in for?" He asked him, hoping to pass the time.

"Hola guapo. Como estas **tu**?" (Translation: Hey handsome, how are **you**?) The man said to him, in a language he obviously didn't understand but knew that this guy was flirting with him.

"Uh… I no speak-o whatever language-o you are speaking… o. Speak-o Japanese!" He said right out, hoping that the man understood him. _I get hit on by __**TWO**__ gay guys today… do I attract them or something?!_

"Hey, Takahashi-san!" Inuyasha turned his head and saw the cop open the cell and gestured him to exit the cell. "Your bail's been paid. You're free to go." He said as Inuyasha walked out and saw the person that paid for him. _Kikyo…_

"Wow, I can't believe you did that. You are such an immature idiot." She said to him and walked out of the police station.

"Wait Kikyo!" He yelled as he ran after her and finally grabbed her wrist. "Please don't leave, I need to tell you something."

"What?" She stared at him, angry fueling her eyes. Inuyasha stared in admiration for even though he had on no make-up and was wearing an old sweat-suit… he still found her captivating. "I love you, I'm sorry for everything. I know that I did something that I wasn't supposed to do, but you shouldn't break up for me just because of this!"

"Inuyasha, I was ready to forgive you when Miroku showed up at my door. I was really wondering why he was telling me this instead of you, but then I found out! You were in a police station because you couldn't handle your stupid temper!"

He sighed heavily, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get forgiveness this way. Instead he held on tighter to her wrist and sank down onto his knees. "Kikyo, I know you're mad at me and I know I'm too quick to react with my anger, but even so……. I know you love me either way. Otherwise, you would've left me a **long **time ago. I wanna spend the rest of my life with. Kikyo, I love you." He pulled out of his pocket a handkerchief, and inside it was a gold ring with a small diamond on it. "This was my mother's and I think she liked it… I'm not really sure, but I want you to wear it."

_Oh my God…_

"Kikyo…"

_Is he really…_

"Will you…"

_He really is!_

"Marry me? Do you want to spend your life with me… as my wife?" He presented her the ring and she gasped as she saw it. "Can you give me an answer… like now!? Your silence is really creeping me out!" He said after Kikyo had not said anything for a while.

"Inuyasha…"She said while getting on her knees to meet his eyes. "Of course I do!" She kissed him in excitement and he returned hers with the same happiness.

* * *

OMFG!! I think this was the longest chapter I've ever written! Hopefully it doesn't suck and sorry for not putting any Sess/Kag, but I thought this would be so cute! Please review and tell me how you like it! JA NE


	18. Chapter 18: Happy Once Again

I'm feeling SOOOO freakin hyper these days haha, especially since its SUMMER BREAK!! WHOO! I'm finally in high school… even though I'm a freshman now. I got a feeling my sister's friends are gonna can me the very first day, but I don't have to worry about that for a while. The only thing I'm worrying about right now is the summer homework I have. DAMN IT ALL! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: Happy Once Again

Kikyo stared angrily at Kagome, who was talking and giggling non-stop on her phone. "NO I can't leave right now, I'm working! You really can't wait until later?" She laughed again and Kikyo snapped her pencil in half out of annoyance.

_This is getting really irritating!! Kagome's been talking to her stupid boyfriend every damn day for almost a month and it's driving me insane!_

"Um, I gotta go now. So hang up. No, you hang. I'm serious, you!" Kikyo stood up and grabbed the phone angrily.

"Look," she yelled into the phone, "I don't care how hot you are or freakin big your dick is, but the only person hanging up right now is me!" With that said, Kikyo pressed the 'end' button on the phone, but not before looking at the caller ID. _Silver Knight?_

"Kikyo, that was SO rude! Gimme my phone back. Now I gotta call him back and tell him that it wasn't me hanging up. Hope he believes me!"

"Tell me who Silver Knight is first, then maybe I'll consider it." Kikyo sat down while a slight blush invaded Kagome's cheeks.

"Um… well, he's my um… you know…"

Kikyo raised her brow in suspicion. "Boyfriend? As in… **you** have a boyfriend!" Kikyo's eyes widened as the thought occurred through her mind. "Silver Knight… is your… boyfriend? Either that's his real name or you met him over the internet!"

"Um Kikyo, I think that…" She was interrupted by Kikyo's blabbering.

"How could you possibly have a boyfriend from the internet? He could be some 50 year old pervert who lives in his mother's basement!"

Kagome growled angrily and was getting annoyed too quickly by Kikyo. "I didn't meet ANYONE from the internet. I've met him on multiple occasions."

"Okay… does Sesshomaru know about this? I mean, if Totosai-san finds about this Sesshomaru's gonna have someone's head mainly yours." Kagome rolled her eyes as Kikyo returned her phone back to her, but not before breaking it by throwing on the ground and shoved her heel through the screen.

"Oh shit! Kikyo, that phone cost me enough and now I have to get a new one. Why in the hell did you do that?"

"You've been annoying me with those damn calls of yours. Now there are no more calls so there can't possibly any more distractions."

**Later That Evening**

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's hand as he helped her out of the car and handed the keys to the valet while Miroku and Sango got them a table. "Inuyasha, Kikyo come on. Our table is ready."

"Alright already, we're coming." Inuyasha said as he watched the valet drive his car away and followed inside after Kikyo and towards their table. It had been awhile since he had been out with Kikyo, and he accepted Miroku's offer to make it a double date since Sango wanted to go out to that restaurant as well. "Man, thanks for taking us here Miroku."

"Well, anytime you know. It's the least I can do." Miroku said as they took their seats. Their waiter soon came and they ordered. Once they were left alone, they began to talk again. "So Kikyo, how did the appointment with the doctor go?"

"Great, but I have to go in again."

"Is anything wrong?" Sango asked, slightly worried for Kikyo's situation.

"No it's fine; I'm just waiting for some test results. Nothing to worry about, really." Kikyo took a slight sip of her water and put it down gently and their food came instantly. They soon ate and Kikyo suddenly remember what she wanted to tell them. "Oh you guys, I almost forgot. Guess what!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're eager to know, please indulge us." Miroku said before taking a bite from his plate of food.

"Kikyo, just tell us. We wanna know."

Kikyo sighed and took another sip of her water before answering them. "Okay, listen. You are going to laugh when you hear this and probably not going to believe me either but… I think that Kagome… has a boyfriend." Miroku stared, Sango dropped her fork and Inuyasha almost choked on his drink in surprise at what Kikyo said.

"A… boyfriend? As in, Kagome and some unlucky guy going out with her as we speak?" Inuyasha chuckled slightly before laughing abruptly at the news. "HAHAHA!! Yeah, and pigs fly!"

"No I'm serious! Kagome really does have a boyfriend. I mean, today at work she kept talking to this one guy on the phone and it was like 'You hang up. No, you hang up.' and it went on like that for almost two minutes before I hung up the phone."

"Really?" Sango chuckled slightly. "Did you see the caller I.D. or what?"

Kikyo laughed slightly and sighed. "Well, it only said Silver Knight and I didn't get a look at the number. And unfortunately… I broke the phone too." Sango pouted her lips and Inuyasha snickered under his breath.

"Breaking the phone? Gee, that's some anger issues you're having. Maybe sleeping with Inuyasha is too unhealthy for you." Miroku laughed slightly as he took another sip of his wine while Inuyasha and Kikyo stared bitterly at him. "Well, isn't this a good thing too?"

"Miroku's right, I mean this is what you two wanted right? For Kagome to leave you alone on your dates and not disturb you and when it finally does happen, you are suddenly suspicious and demand to know immediately who the lucky guy is so you can threaten him. I suppose both of you are never really satisfied with the situation at hand."

As Sango finished her speech, a phone began to ring. "Moshi Moshi, Inuyasha speaking. Sesshomaru, what do you want."

"I am unable to pick up Rin from her music lessons. I need you to take her home."

"What!? Tell her to take a bus or taxi!"

"I don't trust taxi drivers nor do I trust people on a bus. Pick her up and take her to my house… NOW." Inuyasha hung up and groaned angrily.

"Sorry," he said as he stood up, "I have to go pick up my niece right now since my lazy ass brother can't do it himself. Just continue without me alright."

"Inuyasha… I can't believe you are leaving me!" Kikyo screamed to him and Inuyasha stared at her confusingly. "The first we are out in a long time and you jump at the first excuse to leave. You know what, just go!"

Inuyasha walked away from the moody Kikyo while Miroku and Sango ignored them and continued to eat their dinner.

**Hakurei Music School**

Rin sighed as she looked down onto her watch and began to think that everyone had forgotten her. Out of nowhere, a silver Jaguar appeared in front of her. The window rolled down and revealed her Uncle Inuyasha behind the wheel. "Come on Rin, get in. I don't have all night." Rin nodded and entered the car and placed her stuff on the back seat.

"How come my dad couldn't pick me up?" Rin asked as she put on her seatbelt and Inuyasha started to drive down the road.

He frowned. "I dunno. He didn't say, just said that he was unable to pick you up. Lazy bastard." He muttered the last part under his breath. "So how are things going on at home at the moment? Still the same?"

Rin shook her head. "Nope, my dad's been acting weird lately."

"Weird?" Inuyasha raised his brow suspiciously. "Exactly how weird?"

"Well," Rin began to explain, "he's always happy now. He doesn't yell at me anymore for staying out too late, watching TV past 6pm, or not going to bed on time. And he's always on the phone now."

He scoffed. "Well being on the phone is nothing new. For the other stuff, maybe he's just sick."

"Yea, I think he's caught the love bug." Inuyasha laughed and Rin slapped his arm. "I'm serious! Whenever he's on the phone, it's always some woman and his whole expression changes when he talks to her. Dad is now getting home earlier and then leaving, but doesn't come back until late."

Inuyasha's curiosity sparked at her words. "So tell me something, when the woman comes over… does she bring her own toothbrush or is there already one there?"

Rin giggled slightly. _What does that have to do with anything? _"Neither because my dad leaves for the night, not the other way around."

"Wow that does seem interesting." Inuyasha said while scratching the side of his head, seeming to be in thought.

"So I'm right?"

He pats her head lightly. "No, it just means you've seen enough cheesy romance movies that you've rotted your brain."

"Oh yeah," Rin searched inside her pocket until she found a picture and handed it to him, "what about this?"

Inuyasha stared at the picture and felt slightly confused. "Cute dog… whose is it?"

"Mine!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened exponentially as he realized what Rin had said. "What the hell? Are you fucking kidding me?" Rin shook her head and giggled slightly, finding humor in her uncle's surprise. _But Sesshomaru would never allow pets before, what the hell?_ "Does he even know about the dog?"

"My dad was the one that named him, we decided on Ah-Un. Now do you believe me?"

Inuyasha now had a dilemma on his shoulders, Sesshomaru's mysterious new girlfriend and Kagome's new found happiness. "What in God's name is wrong with these people?!"

**Five Days Later: Lunch at Totosai's**

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru sat on the veranda of Totosai's home waiting for the old man to come back from using the facilities. Inuyasha had his arms crossed across his chest as he stared intently as Sesshomaru. Everything that Rin had told him went through his mind as he continued to stare. _I don't get it. Sesshomaru never dates unless he has to. I mean, he would have NEVER married Kagura if dad didn't persuade him do it. Damn it, if Totosai finds out that Sesshomaru has a girlfriend outside of his __**engagement**__ with Kagome… we're all screwed!_

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted sternly.

"Huh?" He looked up and saw three pairs of eyes staring at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Well, you weren't responding for one thing. And Sesshomaru was feeling weirded out that you were staring at him." Miroku said to his friend, hoping to make him understand.

Totosai shook his head. "That's the problem with you youngsters today! No respect! Why… back in my day, we always looked at people straight in the eye and never took a trip _fairyland_ where we dreamed all day."

"Totosai, that's enough. You invited us here in order to have a relaxing lunch, not a lesson on manners. Now, what were you saying before Inuyasha went out of it?"

The old man scratched the side of his head in confusion before speaking. "What **was** I saying? Oh yes, now I remember. How are you and Kagome doing?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "We're both doing fine. In fact, we couldn't better." Inuyasha coughed loudly as Sesshomaru finished his sentence. "Something wrong Inuyasha?"

He shook his head and took a sip of his drink. "That's good. But there's something that's been bugging me…"

"What is it Totosai?"

He laughed slightly before continuing. "When's the wedding date?" Inuyasha and Miroku gasped in surprise while Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance, not expecting that question. "So, when is it? Or you gonna be like one of those _new aged couples_ that have to have 20 kids before marrying at the ripe old age of 52!"

Inuyasha and Miroku stared at each other in confusion and shrugged their shoulders. Sesshomaru chuckled slightly. "Of course not Totosai, we wouldn't dream of it. But we are just debating on what type of wedding to have. I want to have a nice private wedding, while she wants an extravagant one. It's almost like a Cinderella wedding."

"Cinderella?" Totosai said confusedly. "Phooey! All that's needed is you, her, and a priest to marry the two of you. What else do you need?"

"Their lovers…" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath and Miroku gasped slightly. _Inuyasha, you idiot!_

"What was that?" Totosai asked.

Miroku kicked Inuyasha's leg with all his might and Inuyasha let out a small string of curses. "Nothing at all." He strained out to say. Sesshomaru broke the awkward silence by dropping a spoon under the table.

"I guess I have dropped something. Inuyasha, help me look for it." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went under the table, but as soon as they were there Sesshomaru grabbed his brother by the hair. "What do you know?"

"Who's the fucking chick that you're fucking every fucking night?" Inuyasha blurted out in a whisper, not letting the others hear him except for his brother.

Sesshomaru raised a brow suspiciously. "Who the hell told you that?"

"Not important at the moment, just tell me who!"

He pulled his brother's hair harder. Inuyasha growled angrily at his brother's actions. "That's a lie… and if you mention one more word about this to Totosai and any offspring of yours will never even know the existence of his father." He released his hair and grabbed the spoon that was on the ground. Both got out from under the table and returned to their seats quietly while giving each death glares.

The silence was broken by Inuyasha's phone buzzing in his pocket. "Hold on a sec." He took it out and flipped it over, seeing a text message from Kikyo.

_**Inuyasha, I'm PG…**_

He stared at the text message in confusion. "She's a pre-teen movie rating?"

"What?" Miroku and Totosai yelled out.

"It's Kikyo. She says that she's PG whatever the hell that means."

"A pre-teen movie rating? Inuyasha, that's an odd choice of words." Totosai was confused at the situation.

Miroku stared at him and laughed at his friend's ignorance. "Inuyasha, either you've been stuck under a rock all these years or you are just being an idiot."

"But I don't get it!"

"She's pregnant, you idiot." Sesshomaru blurted out for he was tired of listening to Inuyasha's stupidity. "Congratulations, you're going to be a father."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. _I'm gonna be a… FATHER!! Holy son of a…_ "I gotta go." He stood up abruptly and ran out of the veranda and the house and towards his car.

"So he really didn't know what it meant?" Miroku said as he took a bite out of his food.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly. "It's a special kind of stupid that only Inuyasha knows."

"How can a grown woman like Kikyo be a pre-teen movie?" Sesshomaru and Miroku stared at Totosai, thinking the exact same thing. _Maybe Totosai knows it too…??_

**A Few Days Later**

Inuyasha was still in shock at the news he had received a few days ago. He was going to be a father. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"Huh?" He looked up and saw Kikyo staring right at him. She planted a small kiss on his lips to get him out of his daydream. "Sorry about that. Just still can't believe what you told me."

"Yeah, I know. I would've told you soon, but I didn't know how you would react."

"What did you think I was gonna say?"

"Um…" Kikyo began, knowing that Inuyasha was not going to like his answer. "I thought that you were gonna say that the baby wasn't yours."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled out and stood from the couch. "Kikyo that has got to be one of the stupidest things that you have ever said and you have said some pretty stupid things! So is the baby mine?" Inuyasha stopped and realized what had escaped his mouth.

Tears dropped from Kikyo's eyes and ran down her cheeks. "Inuyasha, you dick-weed! How dare you ask me something so insensitive?"

"You're the one that brought it up!" Inuyasha walked over to Kikyo and wiped away her tears. "Sorry, guess I just got caught up in the moment."

The doorbell rang and Inuyasha groaned softly, not wanting to see anyone at the moment. He walked over to the door and opened it, seeing Miroku and Sango on the other side. "Hey, do you guys wanna go out?"

"I dunno, Kikyo's kinda in a mood so," He was interrupted by Kikyo.

"Of course we want to! Inuyasha, how dare you say you don't want to? Let's go!" She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the penthouse he called home.

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and put a card into his pocket. "What's that for?"

"A therapist."

"What the hell do I need that for?" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Well, your girlfriend is pregnant and is going to be prone to act out her emotions. Trust me on this; it's going to be 7 months of your live, since she's already 2 months along."

Inuyasha lowered his amber eyes and whispered suspiciously to Miroku. "Why do you have the number?"

"I only used it when Sango was pregnant." Miroku walked ahead of him as Inuyasha took out the number and stared at it. Everyone was instilling so much confidence in him that he was about to return the favor. _Does everybody really think that I'm not gonna last the pregnancy? Goddamn it!_

As they all entered the car, Kikyo asked to be driven to Kagome's since she had forgotten something important over there. Miroku put the car into drive and complied with Kikyo's request to be at Kagome's for a few minutes. After 20 minutes of driving, she was there. Kikyo walked out of the car and entered the building. She pressed the elevator button and waited about 2 minutes before it opened and led her to Kagome's floor. She walked over close to the end of the hall before she reached her cousin's apartment. Kikyo raised her fist and knocked on the door.

No one answered.

She knocked again, but it was the same result.

Kikyo groaned and searched her purse for the spare key. _This is odd, Kagome always answers the door. Maybe she's not there?_

She found the key and entered, but was surprised at the sight she saw.

It was Kagome and Sesshomaru and they… on a table… kissing…

Kikyo dropped her purse and Kagome finally noticed her cousin there. "Kikyo!" Sesshomaru looked up and got off of Kagome, wiping his lips with his sleeve while Kagome straightened her clothes. Kagome walked over to her and grabbed her wrist, taking her over to her bedroom. "What are you doing here; I thought that you were with Inuyasha."

"I am, and everyone's waiting outside the building for me. But just curious… WHY IS SESSHOMARU HERE?" Kikyo screamed out. Just then, the entire scene ran over again in her mind until she realized what it was. "Silver Knight… that's Sesshomaru? He's your boyfriend?"

"Yes he is. Now would you please get out of here?" She took Kikyo over to the front door. "Here's what you're missing, stress pills right?"

"Yup, that's it." Kikyo laughed slightly at the irony of it all. She went to Kagome's apartment looking for her stress pills and found a whole newfound stress instead.

"Not to be rude or anything, but leave. I'm kinda on a date and you're the third-wheel. I don't butt in on your dates, so don't butt in on mine!" Kagome yelled out impatiently, wanting her cousin to leave so she could get back to Sesshomaru.

"You don't…! Yeah, sure. So sorry." She giggled slightly and left, closing the door behind her.

Kikyo stood outside the door, clenching her fist tightly. _Doesn't butt in on MY dates my ass!!_

* * *

Finally finished this chapter. I'm really tired now so I'm gonna go now. Sorry for taking so long and in case no one else knows, the last chapter of Inuyasha has been posted on ! So sad. Anyway, please review and leave something nice! JA NE


End file.
